The Six Fingered Pirate
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. When Stanford was sucked into the portal, he wasn't expecting a world filled with oceans and pirates. After dreaming of exploring the Grand Line for many years, he joins The Straw Hat Pirates. But what happens and he and the rest of the crew are sucked through a portal back to Gravity Falls? Can they stop Bill's evil plans? Please R&R!
1. Brand New World!

A/N: For those that don't know I have a newish web show. And the latest video was the top 5 Works that need more crossovers with One Piece. Number 3 was Gravity Falls. Durring the video my possessed computer (it makes some sense if you've seen the show) wonders why I haven't written one... well... I've been meaning to write this for the past 2 years (No really, I came up with the idea for this story two years ago just been sitting on it). This is going to be different than my other One Piece AUs... why? Because the One Piece side of it... the chapters are going to just snippets from the canon arcs involing Ford and important scenes he would play in. As the real meat of the story novels when they get to Gravity Falls. But we'll get that when we get to that... So enjoy my new story!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Gravity Falls if I did then Brook would have been the bowl in Summerween! Admit it! That skull is telling Skull Jokes! YOU CAN'T DENY IT!

Luffy: (laughs)

Emma: But I do own every OC...

The Six Fingered Pirate

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Brand New World!

Bill scowled… or as best as a one-eyed triangle could. Stanford Pines was on to him. However he looked into the future. He saw that Stanford would contact his brother to help him get rid of the Journals and it would go south resulting in the portal being briefly turned on and Stanford getting sucked in.

However he quickly saw something else… that his brother would spend year trying to turn it back on… which would result in a rift being formed.

He quickly realized he didn't need the whole portal. Just the rift. Plus he knew if Standard was sucked in he would become a thorn in his side. Then he realized that if he sent Stanford elsewhere, a location where he couldn't travel around then it would be perfect. He could set the return Portal home in on him when it was time and things would be in business.

He had had to wait 30 more years. And really what was 30 more years compared to how long he waited before.

He just had to find the perfect world. Then it hit him. That one world… he considered making that the world he would escape to, but he soon realized it wouldn't be fun conquering that world. That world was already extremely chaotic.

Just send him there for 30 years and just wait to him to be sent home and that' would be that.

He picked out an island somewhere in the weakest sea of that world and played the waiting game.

In said world…

Daisy Island was a peaceful island on the East Blue. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small. There were several towns. And it was ruled by a king who was a fair and just ruler. Who has raised his son with the same ideals.

However one day in the capitol of the island, in the middle of the day, bright blue light appeared in the sky. The people of the town watched curiously. That was a when a man came falling out of the portal. He was a young man in his late 20s with curly brown hair. They noticed on each hand was 6 fingers.

"Where did he come from!" yelled one of the people.

"I don't know!" yelled another.

"Someone call a doctor!" yelled one of the people.

"Why?" asked one of them.

"He fell from the sky! Seriously! It's just common decency!" said the one person who suggested a doctor.

Sometime later. The man who was indeed Stanford Pines woke up in an infirmary.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Capitol Infirmary." Said a voice.

He looked over and saw an older woman with graying hair wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"I'm doctor Stevenson." Said the woman, "You had a fall and a large crowd of people found you. "

"What?" asked Stanford, "Wait! Bill! Where's Bill."

"I assure you young man… no one who found you was named Bill." Said a voice.

Stanford looked over and saw a rather old man with a white beard.

"Tell me young man… what is your name." said the old man.

"Why should I tell you?" responded Stanford.

"That is understandable." Said the old man, "You did fall out of the sky from a bright light. It would make sense you would be on edge."

"Combined with your sleep deprivation." Said Doctor Stevenson, "According to the signs you haven't gotten any sleep in days, maybe even weeks."

Stanford blushed when she said that.

"You don't have to tell me everything." Said the old man, "But I would like to know why you fell from the sky in a bright light."

Stanford sighed, he looked both of them in the eye. Neither one of them had Bill's tell tail sign of possession. So he told them the basics of the story. He had built an inter-dimensional portal, which he accidentally fell through.

"If you didn't fall from the sky in a bright light, I wouldn't have believed it." Said the old man.

"So where am I?" asked Stanford.

"If you want to know the island. It's Daisy Island in the East Blue." Said the old man.

Stanford gave him a strange look.

"Oh right… another dimension… forgot that little detail." He laughed.

"I just told you that detail!" yelled Stanford with a sweat drop.

The old man just laughed.

"So your Dimension is different." Said Doctor Stevenson with interest.

Stanford nodded if he had to guess.

"Do you have an atlas?" asked Stanford.

"An atlas?" both of them ask.

"Or a map of the World?" asked Stanford.

"No one has ever drawn one." Said the old man.

"You're kidding." Said Stanford.

"No… has they drawn one for you dimension?" asked the old man.

"Centuries ago." Said Stanford.

"That's actually quite impressive." Said the old man, "I would like to hear about your Dimension."

"Do you even have time Your Majesty?" asked Doctor Stevenson.

"Your Majesty! Wait you're a king?" asked Stanford.

"Yes, I am King Fields of this island." Said the old man who was indeed the king, "I guess I forgot to properly introduce myself."

"Is like this all the time?" Stanford asked Doctor Stevenson.

"All the time." She sighed.

"So please tell me all about your Home Dimension." Said King Fields.

"Your Majesty. My patient has both severe injuries from a fall and sleep deprivation. HE needs his rest. So I would wait a few days until he's healed."

"All right Doctor Stevenson." Said King Fields, "I hope to talk to you more when you recovered."

Stanford nodded. Unsure if he should.

"Now… you need rest." Said Doctor Stevenson, "Would you like to this the normal way or do I need to give you some medicine."

Stanford looked at the doctor who looked downright scary.

"I'd rather not sleep." He muttered.

"I see." Said Doctor Stevenson, "Do you have medication allergies."

"Not to my knowledge." Admitted Stanford.

That was when Doctor Stevenson injected him with something.

"Good… this should get you more than enough of a good night's rest." Said Doctor Stevenson.

Stanford immediately passed out.

However that didn't mean he couldn't dream.

He soon found himself in his mindscape.

"You have nothing to worry about Stanford!" Bill said as he appeared behind him.

"Bill." Growled Stanford.

"Relax Stanford." Said Bill, "There's nothing to worry about. You already failed. I have no intention of messing with you anymore… well beyond dumping you in this dimension."

"Why did you dump me here!" demanded Ford.

"its one of the many dimension nowhere you can't escape from." Said Bill, he snapped his fingers and showed him image of the world of he was on.

"This world is rather interesting technology wise. In some ways they're very advanced, but in other they're not at all. They have laser but they haven't gotten passed sailing ships. Heck they even have telecommunication but they only did by harnessing psychic snails!" said Bill, "Not kidding about that! Ask them about Transponder Snails later… they're interesting."

Stanford just glared at him.

"Easy, easy." Said Bill.

"Why shouldn't I attack you!" said Stanford.

"Look I'm sure you'll enjoy this world once you get to know it." Said Bill, "Go on adventures! Make some friends!"

"So I should be happy here!" yelled Stanford.

"If you want to! Make peace with living here! Because it's going to be a long time once you'll be able to go home… if you're ever able to." Said Bill.

Stanford just glared at the one-eyed triangle.

"I won't be bothering you again after this Stanford. After all you're not longer useful! Why should I play with a broken toy!" said Bill.

Stanford tried to punch him, however he just reappeared behind him.

"Remember Stanford! If you want super powers eat swirly fruits! The real treasure is friendship! Buy gold! Good bye!" said Bill before disappearing.

Ford woke up and it was the middle of the night. He started laughing.

He was stuck here… probably forever. Figures.

Once Ford recovered, as he didn't have anywhere to go to (since he was well, everyone on the island knew he came from another Dimension) Doctor Stevenson let him stay at her house for the time being along with her pre-teen daughter Clementine.

"Oh wow! I can't belie you're from another dimension!" said Clementine, "Well I did you fall the sky! But it's still crazy! Oh man! So awesome! Do you have boats there! What about Transponder Snails! Oh man you have you tell me!"

Stanford's only response was sweat drop.

"Clementine, just let him rest, he's still recovering." Said Doctor Stevenson.

"Thank you." Said Stanford.

"Besides, King Fields wants ask him questions before you so he has dibs." Said Doctor Stevenson.

"Oh mom!" pouted Clementine.

"Seriously." Muttered Stanford.

Some days later, Stanford was finally able to talk to the king. The King was impressed with Ford's world.

"It's astounding that there are such differences between worlds!" said King Fields.

"Yes." Said Stanford, "Now can you tell me about this world. If I'm going to live here I would like to know."

"I don't think I should tell you." Said Kind Fields.

"What? Why?" asked Stanford.

"Why should I tell you when I have much better sources." Said King Fields.

He took Stanford to the royal library. He was amazed, it also helped that they also had the same written language, he found that out the day after he got there when he discovered he could read the newspaper.

"Amazing." Said Stanford.

"Yes, there quite a few books. Many of them from other blues and even the Grand Line." Said King Fields.

"The Grand Line?" asked Stanford.

"You'll find out about in the books." Said King Fields.

"Seriously?" asked Stanford earning a laugh from the king.

"You're welcome here anytime Stanford." Said King Fields.

"Thank you." Said Stanford.

As Stanford looked over the books.

"You know some of those are fiction." Said a voice.

He turned saw a boy in his late teens.

"What?" asked Stanford.

"If you want to learn about the world you should find out which one of those are fiction and non-fiction." Said the boy.

Stanford quickly realized the boy was Prince Phoenix, Field's son.

"Oh… that would make sense." Said Stanford blushing.

He helped him sort out which books were which.

Over the course of the next few months Stanford learned all about the Grand Line.

He actually was very interested in because of rumors and heresy. He wondered… if it was true or not. Or if it was similar to Gravity Falls.

That was when he got an interesting idea.

"A research expedition to the Grand Line?" asked King Fields.

"Yes. I want to know if all of the strange things are true or truly just rumors." Said Stanford.

King Fields sighed he really was interested. Unfortunately he realized something.

"Stanford I apologize… I feel like I just don't have the time." Said King Fields.

"Why not?" asked Stanford.

However if there something Stanford was. It was stubbornness. Over the next four years. He tried proposal after proposal. With the same excuse being "I just don't have the time".

The reason why he stopped was because King Fields passed away.

Stanford of course attended the funeral.

After the Funeral, the soon to be king Phoenix gave him a letter.

"My father wanted to give this to you after he died." Sighed Phoenix.

Stanford read the letter.

"Dear Stanford, I'm, sorry I wasn't able to grant your research expedition. I always knew I didn't have much time left. Though to be honest… if I knew I was going to live for another 4 years after I first denied your expedition I would have said "Yes". Hahahahaha! Hindsight's such a bitch. Phoenix will make sure your dream will come true. I know he will. Sign your good friend King Fields."

"Father included laughter didn't he?" asked Phoenix.

"He did." Answered Stanford.

"I figured." Sighed Phoenix.

The two looked at each other.

"It will have to wait until my coronation." Said Phoenix.

"I completely understand." Said Stanford.

And so after Phoenix coronation. The plans wren made. Of course such an expedition took years to plan. With such an expedition. It made sense.

After two years the date was set.

However… a couple months before the date. Something happened.

A man who had become the King of the Pirates was executed. That in of in itself wouldn't be the problem. No the problem was that he had a large treasure. A treasure that everyone wanted. And because of that the Grand Line was now swarming with pirates.

"What do you mean your canceling the expedition!" said Stanford.

"Stanford, I'm sorry, I truly am! But with all of the pirates." Said King Phoenix, "People are going to die."

"Is that what your worried about." Said Stanford.

Of course his stubbornness made him think of something different this time. He began to invent all sorts of weapons. Weapons that no pirate have ever seen.

However with each new weapon. King Phoenix's reasons was always the same "People will die."

After two years and another attempt. Stanford was drawing up plans for a new weapon in his apartment.

There was a knock on the door. It was Clementine who had grown to a beautiful young woman since then.

"I heard you failed again! So I brought you some cookies." Said Clementine.

"Thanks." Said Stanford letting her in.

"So his reason is still the same?" she asked him.

"Yes." Answered Ford.

"Seriously…" she muttered, "People are killed by pirates all the time! I don't see what the problem of loosing a few men is."

"I know." Said Stanford.

He really didn't want to talk about it some more.

"How's your mother doing by the way." Said Stanford.

"Same old, same old… she 's stubborn since it's almost time for her retire. You know how she is though." Said Clementine.

However during the conversation, Clementine got an idea…

An idea that took a few days to pull off. But eventfully she pulled it off.

One day King Phoenix was enjoying the garden all alone. What he didn't' know was that he was being watched.

That one watching him came out for the attack and punched him in the head.

He was shocked but then saw it was Clementine. The two did know each other well thanks to not only Stanford but also her mother as she was the best doctor on the island.

"Ow… what was that for." Said King Phoenix.

"You can't keep denying it because people will die." Said Clementine.

King Phoenix sighed, "He's not getting it." He explained.

King Phoenix explained the real reason.

He wasn't afraid to loose a few men to pirates… or even an entire crew… he was afraid to loose a very good friend.

"He's not very good at reading between the lines, is he?" asked Clementine.

"It was the same for my father. But yeah… you would think he would have learned by now." Said king Phoenix.

"Now that I know the reason… I have to agree with you." Said Clementine., "I would hate to lose him too… he's like my uncle, you know..."

"I completely agree." Said King Phoenix.

The two looked at the gardens in silence.

"You know…" said King Phoenix, "We've known each other for years… but I don't think we've ever talked like this."

"Yeah, to be fair you're always so busy." Said Clementine giving him a sly smile.

King Phoenix began to blush at the smile.

"What's wrong…" said Clementine.

"It's nothing…" said King Phoenix.

It was after that conversation that the two started to talk more… and soon enough the two started a courtship.

And so after a year of the courtship… the two actually engaged.

Sometime before the wedding Clementine talked to Stanford.

"You know my father died when I was little." Said Clementine.

"Of course I do." Said Stanford, "But why are you telling me?"

Clementine sighed.

"You really need to learn to read between the lines you know." She sighed.

Stanford blinked and then realized what she was asking.

"Exactly." She said with a goofy grin.

"Of course, I would…" said Stanford.

And so Stanford was the one to give her away as a bride.

Though out the years he was still somewhat resentful about how King Phoenix would deny him the expedition. With each time he's prop-use again Queen Clementine would get more and more exasperated with the proposals But he was still quite close to the royal family.

To such the extent that when the two had children, the 2 Princes (Ford and Fields) and the 2 older Princesses (Blossom and Violet) called him uncle. The youngest Princess (Lillie) was still baby so unable to speak.

Not only that but he even attended the Reverie as part of King Phoenix's entourage.

Stanford had lived on Daisy Island for 28 years… when something happened.

Several Palace Guards arrived at Stanford's apparent.

"Stanford! You're needed at the palace!" said one of the guards.

Stanford was worried, after all this never happened.

When he arrived in the throne room. King Phoenix was very pale, while Queen Clementine was rocking baby Lillie, in a way made it seem like she was worried the baby would disappear from her arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Stanford.

"Pirates." Muttered King Phoenix, "They break into the palace last night… kidnaped all of the children but Lillie."

Stanford paled considerably when he said that. He knew that the little princess still slept in her parents room, which explained why she wasn't taken.

One of the guards showed them the note.

"Give us either all gold in the kingdom or One Billion Berries, or I will kill all of the children you were able to take. And if you have the Marines or any of the guards come looking for us. They will die. Sighed the Peanut Pirates." He read.

Stanford growled.

"As you can see why we wanted you." Said King Phoenix.

"I am neither a grad or Marine." Said Stanford.

"With all the weaponry you invented in the 20 plus years. I'm sure you can get them back." Said King Phoenix.

Stanford nodded. He loved the children dearly.

He knew would have to take charge… but little did he know is that these sires of events would lead to him finally going to the Grand Line… just not in the way he expected.

Next Time: A certain Pirate Crew arrive on Daisy Island. Initially blamed for the kidnapping, thanks to a certain retired doctor they're brought to see the king and queen to help save their children. Will they be able to team up with Stanford. Find out next time!


	2. Start Me Up!

Chapter 2: Start Me Up!

The Straw Hat Pirates were a brand new pirate crew. No really. They had just gotten their ship the Going Merry from a wealthy heiress, they had just painted their flags and sail. And there were only four people on board.

The captain Monkey D. Luffy. The Swords man Roronoa Zoro. The possibly temporary navigator Nami and finally their newest member Usopp.

So yeah, they were running on barebones for the moment.

However they hit a huge snag.

That snag was the fact that they're captain had already eaten all of the food.

"How can you have eaten all of the food already!" yelled Nami.

"I'm sorry." Luffy said through the bumps.

Nami began to message her headache.

"We have to go get supplies… and make sure you don't eat all of it again." She muttered.

"Are there any islands nearby?" asked Usopp.

Nami took out a map, "I believe Daisy Island is close." She sighed, "It has several towns so we'll be able to get food there."

Nami sighed as she noticed the sleeping swordsman.

"HEY!" wake up she yelled.

"What is it?" asked Zoro waking up.

"We're going to get some food at a nearby island." She muttered.

"Did you seriously eat all of our food?" Zoro asked Luffy.

Luffy just laughed.

"I swear…" she muttered to herself.

And so they headed to the island.

As they did, several guards spotted them.

Back on the Going Merry, they were looking at the maps.

"There's not many places we can dock without too much attention." sad Nami, "So we have to get there subtly."

"How do we do that?" asked Luffy.

Nami sighed at the captain.

"Seriously…" she muttered.

"Let's just dock and hopefully no one will not we're pirates." Said Zoro.

"good plan!" laughed Luffy.

"That was a terrible plan." Said Nami.

When they docked at the docks they were quickly surrounded by the Royal Guard.

"Pirates! You are under arrested for the kidnapping of the Princes and Princesses of the Kingdom!" yelled one of the Guards.

"I told you it was a terrible idea!" yelled Nami.

"What… this is the first time we've even been here! How can we kidnap them?" asked Luffy.

"Don't place dumb!" yelled the Royal Guard, "We know you have to be the kidnappers."

"I guess we have no other choice!" said Zoro.

"Seriously!" yelled Usopp.

Luffy smirked as he got ready to fight.

"You pipe down!" yelled a voice.

The Royal Guard turned and saw an old woman walking towards them.

"They're clearly not the pirates that kidnaped them!" said the old woman.

"What how can you tell?" asked the Royal guard.

"Well first off you really expect the kidnapers to waltz into town so easily." Said the old woman.

The royal guards looked unsure.

"Not to mentioned they don't like the child kidnapping type!" said the old woman, "Don't arrest them!"

"Why should we trust some old lady?" asked one of the guards.

All of the other guards backed away slowly from the who said that.

The old woman walked towards him.

"You're a new recruit aren't you?" asked the old woman.

"How did you know." Said the guard who was a new recruit.

"You don't know who I am… which speaks volumes!" said the old woman.

The Straw Hats just watched unsure what to do.

"You four! You're coming with me and newbie here! He's going to be our guard." said the old woman, "I have a job for you!"

The Straw Hats just stared at the old woman. All but Luffy had sweat drops.

"That is one scary old lady…" said Usopp.

"She's cool! I wonder who she is!" laughed Luffy.

"Hey! Aren't you coming!" yelled the old lady, "Do you not want to job or not! Or do you want to get arrested."

"Looks like we have no choice." Said Nami.

A carriage was called for them and they were taken to the palace, it was mostly in silence except the new recruit constantly whimpering "I'm so going to get fired for this… bringing random pirates and a old woman… I'm going to get sent to dungeon…"

They were brought to the throne room, where the new recruit continued to panic.

"King Phoenix! Queen Clementine! Princess Lillie! I present to some pirates and a old woman who made me take them to you! Please don't punish me!" said the guard.

The king and queen looked at the Guard, then at the old woman then at the old woman then back at the gaud.

"You're new aren't you?" asked King Phoenix.

"Yes sir! I am!" the guard nearly cried.

Everyone in the room but the Straw Hats and the newbie guard laughed.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"There's something up with the old lady." Said Zoro.

"Thanks mom! I really needed that." Laughed Queen Clementine.

"No problem sweetie, besides it's fun to mess with the guards who don't know who I am." Laughed the old lady, AKA the retried Dr. Stevenson.

"Wait… oh no! OH NO!" freaked out the guard, "Stevenson Helen! Oh my! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! AHHHHH!"

"You're not the first new recruit to not know who I am… and I doubt you'll be the last." Laughed Dr. Stevenson AKA Helen.

Queen Clementine looked at the Straw Hats.

"It's okay that you don't know who she is. You're not from the island. "said Queen Clementine.

"I have already heard that they're pirates… how can you tell they're not the ones who kidnaped my children?" asked King Phoenix.

"I got a good feeling about them." Said Helen.

"Yes… and." Said King Phoenix.

"That's it." Said Helen.

"Helen… there has to be something else to trust them." Said King Phoenix.

Helen walked over and started smacking the king around.

"You've known me your whole life and you don't trust me and my judgment! How dare you!" she yelled as she smacked him.

"Guards help me!" yelled King Phoenix.

"Sorry your majesty! But your mother-law is the one thing we can't protect you from!" said one of the guards.

"Clementine." Said King Phoenix.

"I'm sorry dear… but if you didn't want to get smacked around by my mom you wouldn't have married me." Said Queen Clementine.

"Fine! Fine!" King Phoenix cried out, "I trust your judgment."

"Um,… can you please explain why we're here." Said Nami.

The King and Queen sighed.

"Two nights ago. A pirate crew broke into the castle and kidnapped all but one of our children." Said King Phoenix.

"We found a letter from a group called the Peanut Pirates to either give them all of the gold in our kingdom or one billion berries or they would kill them." Said Queen Clementine, "The only we still have Lillie is that she's still too young to have her own room…"

Queen Clementine started to cry holding her baby daughter tightly.

"We can't tell the marines or send out our guard or else they're kill them." Said King Phoenix.

The four Straw Hats were surprised by this.

"We have already asked our unofficial scientist Pines Stanford to rescue them… but he's only one man." Said King Phoenix, "He's also getting on in years… he's fit now. But the pirates are probably younger than him… he might not be as old as Helen but he's still old."

"I'm still in the room you know" said Helen, "You want another smack down."

"No… no Helen I'm good." Said King Phoenix.

"Good." Said Helen.

"Please help Stanford rescue our children! I'm desperate." Said King Phoenix.

"Fine but we have to talk about price." Said Nami.

"What seriously! You want money! How cold hearted are you!" yelled one of the guards.

"What is wrong with you young man!" yelled Helen starting to smack him as well, "You seriously expected pirates to do this for free?"

""Remind me not to anger while we're here." Said Zoro.

"Only if you do the same." Agreed Usopp.

"I don't know if we should take the money." Said Luffy.

Nami began to shake Luffy.

"What are you kidding me! I really need that money!" yelled Nami, "You are not going to ruin this me! You hear me Luffy!"

"Okay! But we get food too!" said Luffy.

"Good idea!" said Nami, "That is the reason why we came here to begin with."

"I can see mom trusts them." Laughed Queen Clementine.

King Phoenix nodded.

"All right I will personally take you meet him." said King Phoenix.

"And I will join you." Said Helen.

He looked at his mother in law.

"Okay… you can smack him around when he doesn't agree with you." Said King Phoenix.

King Phoenix and Helen led them to a training ground.

"So who is this old guy we're working with?" asked Luffy.

"Doctor Pines Stanford… I've known him for most of my life. For over 28 years he has a been associated with our family." Explained King Phoenix, "He's the greatest scientific mind I have ever met. Not only is a skilled inventor, but the things he has built is astounding devices."

"Really?" asked Usopp.

"It's true. However for almost as long as I've known him he's really wanted to explore the grand line and find out if what they say about is true." Said King Phoenix, "He's never given up on our family funding an explosion there."

"Why haven't you done it yet? I mean it's only the grand line." Said Luffy.

King Phoenix laughed, "I take he's your cabin boy."

"No he's our captain." Said Zoro.

King Phoenix stared at them.

"Please tell me he's a skilled fighter." Said King Phoenix.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"But seriously…" said Nami out of curiosity, "Why haven't you?"

"Because of the Great Age of pirates… it's too dangerous to go on a simple expedition." Said King Phoenix, "Even if he does invent insane weaponry to counter the pirates."

"He's also either the smartest dumb guy or the dumbest smart guy I have ever met…" said Helen.

"Hopefully he won't hold us back." Said Zoro.

"Seriously?" asked Nami.

"We're dealing with an old scientist." Said Zoro, "I doubt there's much he can do."

They got to the training ground, he saw Stanford testing out one of the a large bazooka weapon that shot out large ball of light hat almost completely obliterated the testing dummy.

"All right!" said Stanford, "This one is working well enough."

He walked over and placed it in the a row that read "Test successes"

"Okay… I was wrong." Said Zoro clearly noticed how fit the man was.

"Those guns." Said Usopp in awe.

"So! Cool!" said Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

"I know those guns are cool." Said Usopp.

"Not just the guns! Look at his hands!" said Luffy.

"What about his hands?" asked Nami.

"What could so special about his hands?" asked Usopp.

"Hmm… interesting." Said Zoro also noticed it.

"So you noticed already." Said Helen, "Both of you have a good eye."

"What are even talking about?" asked Nami.

"Oh Phoenix, Helen…" said Stanford, "Are those new trainees?"

That was when Usopp and Nami finally noticed his hands. Or rather his extra finger.

"No… they're not hear to join the guard. They're hired help to help you find the kids." Said Helen.

"Oh… Greetings. So you're from around here?" asked Stanford.

"No we're pirates." Laughed Luffy.

"What?" asked Stanford, "You hired pirates to find the kids… pirates who don't look that much older than Ford and Blossom. Why do you think that would be a good idea."

"Because I have a good feeling about them." Said Helen glaring at Stanford.

Stanford looked at Phoenix who was right behind her. He shaking his head, then pointed at her, followed by miming some smacking then pointed at Ford.

Then she started smacking her son in law again.

"He has to trust his judgment on his own! You can't tell him how to think." Said Helen.

"You know Helen, you didn't used to smack people." Said Stanford.

That was when Helen started to smack him too.

"I'm an old lady! I can smack as many people as I want!" she yelled.

"Okay! Okay! I get it." Said Stanford.

Once she stopped smacking him. He knew he would have to get along with them lest he face her wrath again.

"So you built all of these?" asked Usopp admiring them.

"And invented them. However as I haven't used many of them in year they don't' quite work any more. "said Stanford, "If you want to use one you can."

Usopp noticed most of them were bazooka sized, in both of the ones that needed to be tested and those that were confirmed to work perfectly.

However he saw one that was rather small.

"I haven't tested it yet." Said Ford.

"Can I?" he asked.

"IF you want to. But be were, when I originally built it, it's recoil was bad…" said Stanford.

He shot the gun, however he was sent flying from the recoil.

"Looks like it's gotten worse." Said Stanford.

"You're telling me." Muttered Usopp.

Luffy laughed at this.

"You're a really cool old guy." Laughed Luffy.

"I'm not that old." Said Stanford.

"The king guy…" said Luffy.

"Did you seriously just call him "King Guy"." mumbled Nami.

"Said you wanted to go to the Grand Line." Said Luffy.

"You told them?" asked Ford.

"I thought it let you get along better." Said King Phoenix with a shrug.

"And you invented all of those crazy guns." Said Luffy.

"I'm pretty sure we already discussed this." Said Stanford.

"Not to mention your hands are really cool!" said Luffy.

"Oh thank you." said Stanford knowing he meant it as a competent.

"That's it I've decided!" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Stanford very confused.

"You're joining my crew." Laughed Luffy.

There was an awkward silence in the area. Zoro started to laugh, Nami face palmed… Usopp was still recovering from the gun he used.

"WHAT!" yelled both Stanford and King Phoenix.

Helen laughed, "I like this kid." She said.

In known location the four Princes and Princess with up.

"You're going to pay for this!" yelled the youngest Prince Fields who was 7 years, "Our family will make sure your blood will flow through the streets!"

One of the pirates kicked him in the face.

"Fields!" cried Princess Violet who was 10 years old.

"Like your family would anything like that." Said the pirate.

"Peter that's that enough… we want them alive remember." Said a young woman of the crew.

"Paige is right. We need them alive." Said the man who was clearly the captain, "Unless they refuse or pay or they call in reinforcements… and if that's the case the youngest brat will die first."

"No! You can't." cried Princess Blossom who is 16.

"Maybe we should keep you alive" said another the pirates grasping her face.

"Pancho. Stop being a creeper." Muttered Paige.

"Fine." Muttered Pancho.

Prince Ford who is 17 remained silent.

"What is the future king so silent. Have you given up already?" asked one of the members.

"It doesn't matter." Said the captain, "Hopefully they'll be good."

That was when a member ran in.

"I just got word they arrested some pirates thinking they're us!" yelled the member.

"You have got to be kidding me." Muttered Paige.

"Seriously are they really that stupid?" asked Peter.

"I guess we're going to have to show off that we weren't arrested." Said the captain.

"Pim, Pran you two are going to stay outside to gaud. The rest of us will go into town and prove whoever they arrested aren't us." Said the captain.

The ones named Pim and Pran both nodded and kept watched while the rest of the crew went headed out.

As Pim and Pran were stationed outside. The four princes and princesses talked quietly.

"Ford you have been very quiet." Said Princess Blossom.

"Because I'm sure what our parents have planed." He said very quietly.

"Really what?" asked Princess Violet.

"A family member who is neither a member of the guard or a marine." Said Prince Ford.

"Wait… you don't mean." Said Princess Violet.

"I do." Said Prince Ford.

"Grandma!" said Princess Violet.

Prince Ford sweat dropped.

"Yeah she can kick their butts without thinking twice!" said Prince Fields.

"I don't think that's who he means." Said Princess Blossom.

Prince Ford nodded.

"But do you think he can handle them…" said Princess Blossom.

Prince Ford sighed, "I really hope so." He said.

Indeed the children were safe for now…

And unfortunately thanks to Luffy the rescue will not go as smoothly as they hoped what with his new goal of getting Stanford to join. But hopefully everything will work out…

Next time: As Luffy counties to try to get Stanford to join the crew, the Peanut Pirates attack one of the towns and the fights begin! What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I'm sorry if you didn't like her, but personally I had way too much writing Dr. Stevenson Helen... Seriously... so much fun...


	3. Come On And Join

Chapter 3: Come On And Join

Back in the Palace Training Grounds. Nami was beyond embarrassed. She didn't know how Zoro joined. But when he got her to join, he practically bothered her until she did so… it also helped they were fighting pirates. But still…

She should have known that would be his tactic for getting other people to join.

Usopp was a different story and didn't need to begged to join.

"Is there something wrong with you!" yelled Stanford.

"What you're a cool guy." Said Luffy, "And I said the reasons why I want you to join."

"Look. I'm not interested in joking a pirate crew!" said Stanford.

"Come on! It sounds like you really want to go to the Grand Line! Right! We're going to the Grand Line too!" said Luffy.

"Seriously! You're just heading to the Grand Line with out any planning at all!" said Stanford.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Luffy.

"Do you have any idea what the Grand Line is like?" asked Stanford, "Do you want to know one of the reasons why I'm not on my expedition! Because it took years of planning!"

"And bad timing." Added Helen.

"Thanks Helen." He added sarcastically, "Look it takes years to know what to do… where to go. Who to meet. You just can't just run in headfirst with making plans!"

"Why where's the fun in that?" asked Luffy with a big smile.

Stanford didn't know how to react to that response.

"I think you two need to stop this conversation." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, Stanford doesn't look too good." Said Usopp.

"Look if I'm going to go to the Grand Line, I'm going to do on an official government funded expedition." Said Stanford.

"Stanford. I keep telling you People will die!" sighed Phoenix.

"Why do you think I keep creating these weapons… so that People won't die." Said Stanford.

This only made King Phoenix sigh.

Luffy looked at King Phoenix and realized something.

"Oh I get it!" said Luffy, "He's worr…"

But before he could finished that thought, Helen started to smack him around.

"Why are you hitting me!" cried Luffy.

"I have my reasons!" said Helen.

"Thank you Helen." Sighed King Phoenix.

This only earned her wrath.

"Why are you hitting me now?" asked King Phoenix.

"You know the reason why!" yelled Helen.

"I wonder if that's what Nami's going to be like when she becomes an old lady." Laughed Luffy.

That was when Nami lunched him in the head, hard.

"Never say that again." Muttered Nami.

Ford started to message his head, he hated dealing with these pirates.

"So…" said Zoro with a smirk.

He looked at the green haired swordsman.

"Welcome to the crew." Laughed Zoro.

"I'm not joining!" yelled Stanford.

Meanwhile in one of the towns called Hinagiku, the Peanut Pirates appeared.

"I am captain Price of the Peanut Pirates!" yelled the captain who's name was Price, "Whoever was arrested for the kidnapping of the royal Children! We were the ones who did it!"

"And for the those wondering the reason why we're attacking is because we're fond of people stealing the credit for what we've done." Said Paige brushing her back.

People began to freak out.

However there was one guy who was either very brave or very stupid.

"Look I know you guys are a serious threat and all… but I just can't take you seriously with that name!" said that one guy.

"What!" yelled Price.

"I mean the Peanut Pirates?" asked the guy, "Doesn't strike that much fear…"

"Look peanuts cause nothing but pain and misery! Do you not understand." Said Price.

"Oh… now I get it! You have a severe peanut allergy!" said the guy.

Price had a huge sweat drop.

"He sure does!" laughed Peter.

"For a crew the peanut pirates, we can't even have peanuts or it will kill our captain." Said Pancho.

"It's actually pretty ironic." Said Paige.

"Why you…" muttered Price.

However that was when a larger member of the crew appeared behind the guy and pointed a gun to his head.

"You want to counties making fun of him?" asked the man.

"Pavel…" he said, "I was muttered to your crewmates! Not him."

"There's always one guy who questions why our crew is called that." Said Paige, "So relax.'

"Come on! Let's just rough up this town to get a message across!" said Pancho.

The crew cheered.

Thankfully though word spread fast.

"The pirate crew is attacking Hinagiku." Said one of the guards when he got to the raining the ground.

"How big is the crew?" asked Stanford.

"From what I heard around 20 men." Said the guard.

He grabbed a sort of back pack like thing that looked it was a built to carry three of his bazooka like guns.

"All right! This is meant to deal with large groups. One to with a smaller among of targets and one to deal with just one." Said Stanford grabbing his weaponry. He placed them on the back like thing.

"All right! I'm ready!" said Stanford, "Would any of you like to barrow them?"

"No we're good." Said Nami and Usopp.

"Seriously?" asked Zoro gesturing to his swords.

"I'm not that good with guns." Laughed Luffy.

"Oh well." Said Stanford with a shrug.

"Good luck." Said King Phoenix.

"Try not to annoy him too much into joining your crew." Said Helen.

"Oh but U really want to him to join." Said Luffy.

"I said too much! Just figure out the right amount." Laughed Helen.

"Stop encouragement Helen!" yelled Stanford.

They headed to the town in a cringe. Luffy looked like he wanted to ask Stanford to join. However Nami was glaring at him.

But that was when he realized something… something he wanted to ask.

"Hey I was wondering something." Said Luffy.

"What?" groaned Stanford.

"How do you flip people off?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"Actually that's something I've been wondering about too." Admitted Zoro.

"Zoro." Sighed Nami.

Stanford actually smiled at that. New recruits in the guards often asked him the very same question.

"Maybe I can show you later." Laughed Stanford.

Luffy laughed at that too.

"We're here!" yelled the one driving the carriage.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Stanford.

"Um… Luffy already left." Said Usopp pointing to the open door.

Outside in the town, the Peanut Pirates was wrecking the town.

The people watched as it was wrecked. The only thing they could do is cry out.

"No! Not my bakery!" cried a baker.

"They're destroying my house." Cried a woman.

"My cabbages!" cried a man.

"This is perfect." Laughed Price, "Soon I'm sure the royal family will show up with…"

But before he could finish his thought. There was a shout of "Gum Gum Gatling!"

The pirates turned to where the voice came form only to be punched by Luffy many fists.

"What the!" yelled Price.

The rest of the crew and Stanford arrived to see this.

"Fascinating." Said Stanford with his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah about Luffy." Said Nami.

"He ate devil fruit." Said Stanford, "I have seen other Devil Fruit users in the past. But it's still impressive to find new ones."

"Oh…" said Nami.

"Now I know why he's not using a weapon. It makes sense now." Said Stanford, "He doesn't need one."

The pirate crew quickly recovered.

"You think that it's going to work?" asked Price.

"Luffy stand aside, I'll handle them." Said Stanford.

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

"I am sure." Said Stanford.

Luffy did so, after all they were just acting as support for him.

Stanford grabbed the one he had for multiple enemies.

He pointed it at the crew and fired. Arcs of electricity shot out of the bazooka like weapon shocking all but five members of the crew. One of them being Price.

Once the shocking was done all of the that were shocked fell to the ground unconscious.

Stanford tossed that gun aside.

"You're just tossing that gun aside?" asked Usopp.

"Right now it only holds one charge." Explained Stanford.

"Seriously!" yelled Usopp.

"Unbelievable." Muttered Pavel.

"Who are they?" asked Pancho.

"I don't know." Said Paige.

"Green Hair and three sword." Said Peter, "That's the Pirate Hunter…"

"Roronoa Zoro! Come to take my bounty?" asked Price.

"No, I'm not a bounty hunter anymore." Said Zoro.

"All five of us are pirates." Said Luffy.

"I'm not joining your crew!" yelled Stanford.

"Loophole." Muttered Price.

"I'll back you up." Muttered Pavel.

Price nodded.

"I'm closing the loophole." Said Price out loud.

"What!" yelled Stanford.

"Paige, Pancho, Peter! All of you handle them!" said Price taking out smoke bomb.

The three nodded.

Prince set off the smoke bomb, covering his tracks.

When the Straw Hats were distracted, the three that didn't go with Price went in for the attack.

Peter took out tow sabers and went in to attack Zoro.

"You know I'll gain quite the reputation for taking out the Pirate Hunter." Laughed Peter.

Usopp had decided to get out of there, however she ran, he ran into Pancho holding him at gunpoint.

"Looks like we have a little wimp." Laughed Pancho.

With Nami she sense something and dodged a kick from Paige.

"You're a lot smarter than I thought." Laughed Paige.

Nami glared at her.

"Great…" muttered Ford, "I hate smoke bombs. They're such a cheap trick."

In another world, certain man sneezed while in the middle of giving a tour.

"Ford!" called out Luffy.

Stanford realized that Luffy was talking to him.

"what?" asked Stanford.

That was when he found himself being wrapped in Luffy's arm.

"Come on we're going after him!" said Luffy as he stretched his other arm out.

"What." Said Stanford even more confused his time.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" called out Luffy.

The two of them were flung away as the smoke from the bomb cleared.

And the fight to save the Princes and Princesses began!

Next Time: As they search for Price, Luffy still tries to get Ford to join the crew. Will he able to persuade now? Maybe? Meanwhile the rest of the crew deal with the peanut pirates. Will they be able to beat them? Find out next time!


	4. Dreams of an Expedition

Chapter 4: Dreams of an Expedition

Luffy and Stanford landed hard on the beach. Hinagiku was indeed a coastal town so it wasn't that far.

Luffy laughed as he got up.

"Seriously!" yelled Stanford as he got up.

"Do you have any idea where to look?" asked Luffy.

Stanford took out some binoculars from his pocket.

"Since we're at the beach that should make things easier." Sad Stanford.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

Stanford sighed, "Chances are their base of operations is their ship which should be around here."

"Oh that makes sense!" laughed Luffy.

Stanford sighed, he looked at Luffy and he could feel a headache coming.

He remembered the only reason why he didn't bug him during the carriage ride was because Nami was making sure he didn't bug him.

Speaking of Nami she had put together her staff and she was fighting Paige.

"Just saying it now…" said Paige, "Fighting against another pirate girl… it's refreshing."

"What?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

""I mean come! You have to notice how much of a boys club it is." Said Paige.

Nami didn't respond she was on guard.

Paige glared at her and then jumped to the air with a flip however thanks to Nami being on guard she managed to doge.

"Great." Muttered Paige, "I had to fight a smart one."

"Sorry… but what were you expecting a bimbo?" asked Nami.

"Yes, most of the women I tend to fight are not that bright." Sighed Paige, ""Oh I'm just here for the cute guys!" "I just all want all the pretty jewels!" Honestly you're different, I should known you're not a vapid brat who's going to get chewed up and spat out…"

Nami began to her strikes, however Paige began to dodge them in a dancing like way.

"You have a fire in you… interesting." Said Paige with a smirk, "So what brought about this? Oh my… there's a pain hidden in your eyes!"

"Will you shut up!" yelled Nami.

Paige rubbed where Nami struck her .

"Fine I'll just shut my mouth then." Said Paige.

Nami just glared at her without saying anything.

Back with Luffy and Stanford they walked down the coast.

"So… said Luffy.

"This better not be about me joining your crew." Muttered Stanford.

"Why do you want to study the Grand Line?" asked Luffy.

Stanford sighed, "You really haven't studied."

"Studied what?" asked Luffy.

"The Grand Line." Said Stanford.

"Nope!" said Luffy with a big grin.

"According to legends and others who have gone there, many things in the Grand Line make no sense." Said Stanford, "Strange phenomena. Creates that were only thought to exist in the imagination, lost civilization, phenomena that still can't be explained." Said Stanford becoming very excited talking about his dream, "And to see and document these for myself."

Luffy started laughing, "Oh I get it." Laughed Luffy.

"Get what?" asked Stanford.

"That you're a 60 year old nerd!" laughed Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Stanford, "I'm not that old!"

"You're not?" asked Luffy.

"I'm only 56!" yelled Stanford.

"That's almost 60." Laughed Luffy.

"Four years away." Muttered Stanford.

"Whatever." Laughed Luffy.

Stanford sighed and once again looked through his binoculars to see if they could find the ship.

Back in Hinagiku, Pancho was trying to shoot Usopp who was running around like a chicken.

"So you want to keep running?" asked Pancho, "Or are you going to fight?"

"Running's good." Mumbled Usopp.

"That's really pathetic…" laughed Pancho, "But it could be fun… now dance for me!"

He began to shoot at Usopp's feet.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp being forced to dance.

"Dance little coward! DANCE!" laughed Pancho.

Back with Luffy and Stanford they continued their search.

"Come on you should totally join up!" said Luffy after hearing Stanford say all that.

"I keep telling you, I'm not joining!" yelled Stanford.

"But if you don't join you'll never get to the Grand Line." Said Luffy.

"He'll come around eventually." Said Stanford, "I mean eventually he'll admit my weaponry will stop any pirates that will come after the expedition crew."

"Are you sure he's worried about the crew?" asked Luffy.

Stanford froze.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Stanford.

That was when they was a gunshot. And Luffy jumped in front of Stanford.

"Oh no!" yelled Stanford unaware about Luffy's Devil Fruit made him immune to bullets.

Back in Hinagiku, Zoro and Peter were continued their fight.

"Swordly Assault!" called out Peter.

However Zoro managed to block each other attack.

Zoro then pushed him back.

"I'm the best swordsman on this crew" Bragged Peter, "There's no way I'm going to lose to you."

"Something tells you're not that strong." Mocked Zoro.

"You want to see otherwise." Said Peter.

That was Peter managed pushed Zoro away.

"This is going to get interesting." Mocked Peter.

Back on the beach, the bullet snapped back towards where it shot from.

"Your =immune to bullets." Said Stanford.

"Yeah… but they're still annoying." Muttered Luffy.

"What Devil Fruit did you eat?" asked Stanford.

"The Gum Gum Fruit." Said Luffy.

"So that means you're a rubber man." Said Stanford.

"Yep!" said Luffy.

There were more gunshots and of course Luffy once again took the hit.

Stanford looked though his binoculars.

He saw Price and Pavel (who was holding the gun) arguing about something.

"They're over there!" said Stanford.

Luffy smirked and saw a nearby rock.

"Please don't." said Stanford.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" called out Luffy flinging himself and Stanford there.

With Price and Pavel.

"Pavel! What do you think you're doing?" asked Price.

"Eliminating them now." Answered Pavel.

"You didn't even hit them." Said Price.

That was when the two of them landed in front of them.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Stanford.

Luffy just laughed.

"Great they found us!" muttered Price, "If you didn't try to shoot them."

Pavel shot them however once again Luffy took the hit.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Price, "How did you do that!"

"I'm a rubber man!" laughed Luffy stretching his cheek.

"That's not something you should be telling your enemies!" yelled Stanford.

"What they would have found eventually." Said Luffy staring at him.

Stanford was about to counter but then remember it was pretty obvious about his powers.

"He immune to bullets." Aid Pavel.

"So that means the old man isn't immune." Said Price.

Pavel nodded.

"I'll take care of stretch, you handle the old man." Said Price.

Pavel once again nodded.

Price took out some knives and immediately tossed them at Luffy.

One of them grazed Luffy's arm.

"So you can be cut, good to know." Said Price.

He revealed he had many knives on him.

That was when Pavel shot Stanford, much like the knife it only grazed him.

"You're not immune to bullets… unlike your friend." Said Pavel.

"I'm a normal human…" said Stanford with a sweat drop.

"Either way! You're going to die!" said Pavel.

Stanford glared at the pirate.

With Stanford and Luffy now fighting the remaining two, only time will tell if they will be able to beat them and save the Princes and Princesses.

Next Time: The fights continue! With Stanford showing off other weapons besides his massive guns... what are they? Also will the Straw Hats beat their opponents? Find out next time!

A/N: Someone calling Ford a "60 year old nerd" and him getting offended at the "60 year old" part is going to be a running gag.


	5. VS The Peanut Pirates

A/N: This chapter didn't want to be written... at least got past it...

Anyway since I don't know when I'll update Titania Falls, I minds as mention this: I got Lost Legends! And I love it! I will say this there are a couple things will help inspire this story: Six Shooter's (AKA Super Hero!Ford) guns will be among the guns he will build and use in the story, there will be at least one reference to the fact he jumps out of windows instead of using doors and also some stuff involing Pacifica later on... Also a weird coincidence, I'm planning for Ford to nerd out when seeing the archaeopteryx in Little Garden when they first arrive and the fact young Ford mentioned one in the book made me laugh at the weird coincidence... I enjoyed it allot, it's hard to pick which story is my favorite though... however I think everyone can guess my favorite joke if you have read it...

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: VS. The Peanut Pirates

Stanford dogged the gunshots as best as he could. But it was very difficult. He handled his belt.

"Great I have to use one." Said Stanford.

He took off a strange ball off his belt, pressed a button and threw it. It unleashed a strange electrical charge into the air, which stopped the bullets.

"What the…" said Pavel.

"It's a special magnetism bomb that stops bullets." Said Ford.

"What!" yelled Pavel.

"It something I invented." Said Stanford.

"You just happen to invent a bomb to stop bullets?" asked Pavel.

"I didn't just happen to invent it." Said Stanford, "It took a lot of trial and error."

Pavel's eyes twitched.

"Seriously." Said Pavel.

He looked at the state of the bomb then smirked. It was clear it couldn't activate again.

"I take it that it's a one time use." Said Pavel.

Stanford said nothing.

"How many d you even have?" asked Pavel.

Stanford remained silent.

"So it looks like you only have a finite amount." Said Pavel with a smirk.

Stanford glared at him.

Then again he got an idea.

Back in town, with Zoro's fight it was getting heated.

"Tora Gari!" called out Zoro.

"Swordy Strike!" called Peter.

The two attacks clashed. They pushed each other away however Zoro got distracted by something.

"Swordy Strike!" yelled Zoro in shocked at how stupid the name was.

Turns out Peter got distracted by something.

"How the hell are you talking!" yelled Peter.

"It doesn't matter!" said Zoro.

"That's going to distract me this entire fight!" yelled Peter.

"What and your attacks aren't!" yelled Zoro.

Peter glared at him.

"Bladey Slash!" he yelled out.

Zoro dodged the attack.

"Okay let's just agree not speak for the rest of the fight!" said Zoro.

"Fine…" muttered Peter.

And the two started to trade blows quietly.

Elsewhere in Paige and Nami continued their fight.

As they did, Nami noticed something with fighting style.

"It's like she's dancing." She thought.

She dodged several of the kicks from her opponent.

"So you noticed my style of fighting." Said Paige brushing her hair back, but then realized something, "Great… this is why I like fighting bimbos…"

"Seriously! You're bringing this up again!" yelled Nami.

"Like I said… most of the pirate girls around our are bimbos…" said Paige.

"I don't want to talk about this." Muttered Nami.

"Fine… moody…" said Paige.

"I heard that!" yelled Nami.

Meanwhile with Usopp he continued to run from Pancho.

""HAHAHAHAH!" laughed Pancho, "This so much fun!"

"Oh man! What I am going to do?" thought Usopp shaking, he was running and being to dance that he couldn't come up with a plan.

That was when he got an idea… but he couldn't implement it now.

He just had to keep running.

Back on the beach with Luffy he was fighting Price who was using knives to throw at him.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy punching him in the face.

Price got hit, however he quickly recovered.

"Why are you working for the Royal Family! I mean you're a pirate!" said Price.

"I'm not that kind of pirate." Said Luffy.

"Oh really? What kind of your pirate are you? Asked Price.

"The kind that is going to be king of the Pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh you're an idiot!" said Price.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"Why do you want to be king? Everyone wants to be king!" said Price, "Taking the East Blue and bleeding as dry as possible… that's easy."

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Come on! We both know that that the east blue is the weakest sea." Said Price.

Luffy glared at Price even more.

"Why become king when I can get so much money here!" said Price.

Luffy just used Gum Gum Pistol to shut him up.

"Seriously! That's how you respond?" asked Price spitting blood, "You really are an idiot…"

"I don't care" muttered Luffy.

"Says who to be king of the pirates." Said Price with a smirk.

Luffy just countrified to glare at him.

Back with Stanford he grabbed one of his guns.

He shot the gun, which shot a strange blue energy, Pavel barely managed to doge it.

"Okay seriously, what's with that that gun" he said.

"It's another of my inventions." Said Stanford

"And you just happened to invent a strange gun like that!" yelled Pavel.

"Like I said it took a lot of trial and error." Said Stanford.

"Seriously!" yelled Pavel.

Pavel reloaded his gun and began to fire at Stanford.

Stanford tried his best to dodge the bullets.

He also used one of his magnet bombs to stop the bullets

"How many do you have left?" asked Pavel.

Stanford didn't answer.

"That might seem impressive, but when you have finite resources it doesn't matter much." Said Pavel.

Stanford kept a straight face. He just had to wait.

After all he knew what Pavel just said would come back to bite him.

He shot the gun at him again. IT did hit Pavel once causing an electric shot. But he was able to shake it off.

"Okay seriously… what is up with your inventions." Muttered Pavel.

"Are you just trying to get information out of me because I'm not going to explain it." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

Pavel reloaded his guns and began to fire at him again.

However Stanford just took out another of his magnet bombs.

Back with Zoro's fight, it was trying to be a fight that was mostly silent.

However every once in a while Peter would call out one of his attacks.

"Staby Run Down!" called out Peter.

Zoro dodged his attack.

"Man! That is so stupid!" he blurted out.

"Seriously!" yelled Peter, "I thought we've been through this."

"Fine… let's just finish this." Muttered Zoro.

"Fine. "said Peter.

"Oni-giri!" called out Zoro.

"Staby Bladey Supreme Nightmare!" called out Peter.

Both of them faltered a bit.

"Seriously… you make fun of my names when you named after rice balls?" asked Peter who then collapsed.

And with that Zoro won his fight.

Nearby Nami continued her fight.

Nami was kicked away by Paige.

"My, my, my… you're pretty weak aren't you for all of that anger earlier." Said Paige.

"Why you." Muttered Nami.

Paige once again tired to kicked name, but she managed to hit Paige with her staff.

That was when Nami remembered something. Something she should have realized before.

"Tell me… how much treasure does your crew have?" she asked.

"What?" asked Paige.

"Is it a lot or none at all?" asked Nami.

"Okay… this… this is getting really weird." Said Paige with a sweat drop.

With that now in her mind. She knew what she had to do.

Nami ran over and began to beat her up pretty good.

"Okay!" yelled Paige nursing a couple bruises, "Seriously what gotten into you!"

"I have my reasons for switching gears." Said Nami with a sly smirk.

Paige just glared at her.

"I have to finish her off!" she thought.

She ran over to a nearby building and jumped to the roof.

"Time for my ultimate attack!" she said.

She performed many flips, Nami could see that she was going to kick her.

However Nami just stepped aside.

Paige laid on the ground in pain.

"Seriously?" asked Nami.

"I tend to fight against bimbos remember!" yelled Paige.

"Work on a new strategy." Said Nami.

She began to frisk Paige.

"What are you doing!" cried Paige.

"Just seeing if you have any cash." Laughed Nami.

Meanwhile with Usopp he continued to dodge the bullets. That was when he got ready for his plan.

Pancho found Usopp, bleeding profusely from his wounds.

"Wow you are pathetic." Said Pancho.

"You… you got me…" he spat out.

"Good…" said Pancho, "So what should I do… let you die slowly or kill you now?"

Usopp glared at Pancho.

"Let's leave it up to fate." Said Pancho.

He took out a coin but before he could flip it. Usopp got up.

"Exploding Star!" he called out.

He shot at Pancho which exploded in his face.

"How?" he muttered before he passed out.

Usopp held up a bottle of ketchup.

However he had already passed out before Usopp showed him the ketchup so it became awkwardly silent.

Back with Ford, he continued to shoot at Pavel. However while Pavel was hit a couple more time he kept on firing.

Then the gun Ford was using lost power so he tossed it aside.

He then took another of his magnet bombs.

"How many more do you have six fingers!" said Pavel.

Ford just glared at his opponent.

Meanwhile back with Luffy's… he dodged the knives that Price was throwing at him.

"I'm starting to get it now." Said Price, "You're just a kid playing pirate."

"What!" yelled Luffy.

"Wanting to be king… not to mention your age!" he said as he realized this fact, "It's a stupid dream that you have no way to getting!"

"WHY YOU!" yelled Luffy, "I will be the man to be King of the Pirates!"

"You seriously think that?" he asked.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" yelled Luffy.

The attack hit and Price was knocked down.

"Okay… so you might have some cool moves… but let's be realistic here." Said Price.

Luffy just glared at him.

"Gum Gum Spear!" called out Luffy giving him a spear like kick with both legs.

Price dodged this one however.

"I'm begging to think it's a rather touchy subject for you." He said rather smugly.

Back with Stanford he was using his third gun which shot out a laser.

He took a break and used another of his magnet bombs.

"I only have one left." He thought, "He should be running out soon."

He counted to shoot his gun, but it soon ran out of charge.

He then took out his last magnet bomb and tossed it.

Pavel laughed, he looked at Stanford's body language.

"Look like you're all out of weapons." He laughed.

He went to reload his gun but then he started sweating.

"What already out of ammo?" asked Stanford.

"You're out of weapons too." Said Pavel.

However Stanford took out a gun from his pocket.

This one was a smaller one however it had a dial, he put the dial all the way to 10.

"What did you say earlier... oh yes "That might seem impressive, but when you have finite resources it doesn't matter much."." said Stanford.

He shot the gun which shot out a large beam of energy that sent him flying.

"I shouldn't have used it to 10…" he muttered at the gun lost it's charge.

Luffy was about to punch Price again. However Pavel landed right near them.

"What!" yelled Price.

That was when Stanford showed up looking ready to help Luffy any way he could.

"You… you were able to beat Pavel." Muttered Price.

Stanford said nothing.

Price began to laugh.

"Look like I'm going to kill at least one of them after all." Laughed Price.

"What!" yelled Stanford.

That was when Price took out another smoke bomb and used it.

When Luffy and Stanford were distracted he ran off.

"Not gain!" yelled Luffy as the smoke clear.

"Don't worry… I can find them this time." Said Stanford.

"Really you have a trick!" said Luffy.

Stanford gave Luffy a deadpan look and pointed to his footprints in the sand.

"Oh… right…" laughed Luffy then he became, "All right! Let's go! He's not getting away for making fun of my dream!"

"What?" asked Stanford.

Luffy grabbed Stanford's arm and followed the tracks. Hoping that they would get there in time to stop him from killing one of the princes or princesses.

Next Time: They manage to follow Price to his ship, with Fields' life in his hands will Luffy and Stanford be able to save him? Or will the young price die? Also will Luffy be able to finally convince Stanford to join? Find out next time!


	6. Saving the Royal Children

Chapter 6: Saving the Royal Children

Luffy and Stanford ran long the beach. Stanford looked at the teenaged pirate captain. He looked at the determination on his face. He only knew Luffy for about a day but that face was something he should ask about.

"Is your dream really that important?" he asked.

Luffy began to think.

"Fog course it is." Said Luffy.

"Let me guess you'll fight someone who mocks it." Said Stanford.

"Not really." Answered Luffy, "There's just something about that guy who rubs me the wrong way."

"He s trying to kill kids." Said Stanford.

"That's a good point." Said Luffy.

Stanford sighed.

That was when they noticed a ship in the distance.

"That must be where they're holding the kids." Said Luffy.

Luffy noticed some nearby rock and he smiled at Stanford.

"Oh no…" said Stanford who already figured out what Luffy was planning.

He grabbed Stanford and then grabbed the rock.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" called out Luffy launching them towards the ship.

Meanwhile on the ship, Prince Ford was finishing telling his younger siblings why their Grandma wasn't the one to rescue them.

"And that's why Granma isn't going to rescue us." Said Prince Ford.

"Yeah that does make sense." Said Princess Violet.

"But wouldn't it be funny if she did. She would smack these pirates around." Laughed Prince Fields.

"You do have to admit Ford that would be a funny image." Laughed Princess Blossom/.

"That I would… but it's not going to happen." Said Prince Ford.

On the deck Pim and Pran idly talked.

"Is this how you thought pirate life would be like?" asked Pim.

"Eh… I thought there's be more signing." Said Pran.

That was when Price climbed on board.

"Captain!" both of them said.

"I need to see those brats now…" said Price, "They sent some people after them. So I need to send them a little message."

He went into the room where the Princes and Princesses were bring kept.

"Listen up brats! Your parents sent some pirates after me! So I'm going to send a message." He said.

All four of them paled.

"Eeny, meeny, miny…" he began to choose then pointed at Fields, "You!"

"What!" cried Prince Fields.

"You were a pain the entire time… I'm going to enjoy killing you." Said Price.

He cut Fields out of his ropes and held the young Prince at Knife Point.

"No! You can't!" yelled Prince Blossom.

"Please don't!" cried Princess Violet.

"Take me instead! I'm more important!" yelled Prince Ford.

"Ford…" cried Fields.

"As tempting as it is, right now you're worth more alive than dead.." said Price, "Killing this brat who's only worth something because he's a prince… bombed his laughable threats… yeah he can die."

He ran out of another door in the room they were in.

Back in Hinagiku, Nami tied up every single Peanut Pirate that was there.

"I can't believe they didn't have that much money." Said Nami.

Zoro and Usopp were sitting nearby.

"Seriously…" muttered Usopp.

"Excuse me!" said one of the Guards showing up.

"Oh hey…" said Nami.

"You have any news?" asked Usopp somewhat worried about Luffy and Stanford.

"we managed to find their captain's wanted poster." Said the guard.

He handed it to Zoro as it was clear he was in the charge.

"So that's it." Laughed Zoro.

Nami and Usopp looked at the wanted poster.

"Kuro was worth way more than him." said Usopp.

"Hey!" said Nami looking at Paige as she seemed to be the only one who conscious, "Was this all a ploy to get your captain's bounty higher?" asked Nami.

Paige glared at Nami.

"From what I heard, if someone has this bounty the Marines don't even think he's worth it." Said Zoro.

"If we mange to either get the money or kill the kids." Muttered Paige.

"Luffy's going to beat him." muttered Zoro.

Paige glared at them.

"Considering who we already saw him beat." Said Nami.

Paige just continued to glare at them.

Back on the Peanut Pirates ship. Luffy and Stanford landed on the deck.

"Holy crap!" yelled Pim.

"Where did you even come from!" yelled Pran.

"Gum Gum Whip!" yelled Luffy taking advantage of their momentarily distraction to knock them overboard.

They went into the room the Princess and lone prince were now being held captive.

"Uncle Stanford!" said all three.

"We're here." Said Stanford untying Blossom while Luffy began untying Violet.

"Uncle Stanford he took Fields! He's going to kill him!" cried Blossom.

Stanford gritted his teeth as he untied her, he quickly got her free.

Luffy on the other hand was having a hard time untying Violet.

"Here let me help you." Said Princess Blossom taking over untying her sister while Ford untied her brother.

It took a few seconds for her to untie the ropes.

"Whoa! How did you do that!" said Luffy.

"I know how to untie ropes really hard… though I still need work on it while ties up." Said Blossom, "I need to work on it more while tied up. "

"Okay…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Wow he's an idiot." Said Princess Violet with a sweat drop.

"Where did he go?" asked Stanford.

"He wen that door." Said Prince Ford once he was untied.

Stanford and Luffy both nodded.

"You should come with us." Sighed Stanford knowing that leaving them here would just open up for getting re-kidnapped.

"Here" Said Ford giving the Prince Ford and Princess Blossom something.

Both of them nodded knowing what it was.

"What if Fields is already…" whispered Princess Violet.

"I get feeling he's fine." Said Luffy patting her head.

"Come on! We don't know how far he went." Said Stanford.

Princess Blossom took her little sister's hand and they all followed where he went.

Thankfully he was still on the ship. And the group found him. And thankfully Fields was still alive.

"Uncle Stanford!" cried Prince Fields.

"Both of you stand down." Said Price, "Or else the kid dies."

Luffy and Stanford both stopped.

"Don't do anything and I don't want you making any or the kid will get it." Said Price, "I mean it."

"So either of can't make a move." Said Stanford.

"That's right! Don't make any move, either one of you." Said Price.

However there was a loophole in this.

That was when Prince Fold take out some sort of gun and shoot him with it.

There was no flash of light or laser. So Price didn't thin k anything of it.

"Cute little toy… aren't you a bit too old to pay with that." Said Price.

That was when he dropped the dagger. Follow by Fields. He ran away quickly and hid behind his honorary uncle.

"What the!" yelled Price.

"It shot out a needle with a very mild sedative." Said Stanford, "It doesn't last long and it doesn't knock you out. But it cause you to lose all feeling in your extremities."

"This… this is nothing." He muttered.

"I did say it doesn't last very long." Said Stanford, "If you take the rest.."

Luffy smiled.

"There's no way I will lose to you!" yelled Price.

"You already lost." Said Luffy, "Gum Gum Bazooka!"

As Price still hadn't fully recovered from the sedative. Luffy hit him really hard sending him flying off the ship and back to the island where he landed hard in a grove.

Back on the ship, Prince Fields was looking at Luffy with his eyes sparkling.

"So cool!" said Prince Fields.

"Uncle Stanford, he's a Pirate right?" asked Princess Blossom.

"Yes and your grandmother was the one to hire him." said Stanford.

"Okay! We're not going to argue." Said Prince Ford and Princess Blossom at the same time.

They knew their grandma well.

"Yeah, and your uncle going to join my crew." Said Luffy with a big smile.

Stanford sighed, not wanting to argue any more.

"Really Uncle Stanford! That would be so cool!" yelled Prince Fields.

"I know it will be!" said Luffy with a big smile.

"Come on Uncle Stanford! Join! This way I can tell people my uncle's a pirate!" cheered Prince Fields.

Stanford just face palmed.

"We should really get back to the castle." Princess Blossom, "Since we're all in our pajamas"

Indeed all four of were in their pajams. They were kidnapped in the middle of the night.

"Yeah… I really need to take a shower." Said prince Ford.

"I need a nap…" said Princess Violet.

"So Ford." Said Luffy with a big smile now that everyone was safe.

The Prince looked confused.

"He's talking to me… he started calling me Ford." Said Stanford.

"Ah!" said Prince Ford nodding.

"Are you going…" said Luffy.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami from the shore.

They looked at saw the rest of Luffy's crew had arrived.

"Stop asking him to join!" yelled Nami.

"How did you know I was about to say something?" asked Luffy, "Also we beat him so you're kind of late."

"Figures." Muttered Zoro.

"Is that your crew?" asked Prince Fields, "Uncle Stanford! You should totally join them! They so look so cool!"

"Let's go back to the palace." Sighed Stanford as Princess Blossom patted him on the head in sympathy.

Indeed Price and the Peanut pirates were all defeated. And it was time to celebrate.

Next Time: The Kingdom decides to hold a small party to celebrate the rescue of the children! Meanwhile Phoenix finally confesses to Stanford the reason why he canceled the expedition. Will he deice to join Luffy? Find out next time!


	7. Ford's Decisions

Chapter 7: Ford's Decisions

The four pirates stood in front of the king and queen. Both of them couldn't look any happier.

"We can't thank you enough for saving our children." Said Queen Clementine.

"You be given a reward." Said King Phoenix, "First off you be given 5 Million Berries."

"Really?" asked Nami who tried to hide her annoyance as the "Small" sum.

"This is a small kingdom you know." Said Helen appearing behind Nami.

"Oh you do have a point." Said Nami changing her tune.

"What goes around comes around." Said Zoro.

"You got that right!" laughed Luffy.

"Also since the captain was captured, we will be given the bounty. Of 999,999 berries." Said King Phoenix.

"Wait… that was his bounty." Said Luffy.

"Not even a million." Said Nami shaking her head.

"I've heard rumors that sometimes they five bounties like that to say they see them as barely a theat." Said Zoro.

"Wow… that's pretty stupid." Laughed Luffy.

"My guess he was partially trying to get a higher bounty by pulling that." Said Helen, "Pathetic."

"Of course we also promised to restock your food." Said Queen Clementine, "Including plenty of stuff loaded with vitamin c."

"What about meat?" asked Luffy.

"Of course." Said Queen Clementine.

"By the way where is Ford?" asked Luffy.

"Do you mean Stanford or our son?" asked King Phoenix.

"I think he means uncle Stanford." Said Prince Ford walking into the room with his brother and two older Princesses.

"Oh hey Prince Guy!" said Luffy.

"Namely he's been calling me that." Said Prince Ford with a sweat drop.

"Luffy! You are the coolest!" said Prince Fields.

"But it was Uncle Stanford, Ford and Grandma who saved you." Said Princess Violet.

The Straw Hats turned to Helen.

"Where did you think he even gotten that sedative.?" asked Helen.

"My mom is a retired doctor." Explained Queen Clementine.

"I think I'm more scared of her than before." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"But come on! He's a good pirate! I mean pirates are never good!" said Prince Fields.

"Actually there are plenty of good pirates out there. It's just that there's far more bad ones than good." Said King Phoenix.

"It's true." Said Helen, "I remember when I was but a young girl studying medicine long time before I started dating your father. A dashing pirate came to the island… and what a pirate he was… one night we…"

"Mom! Two things I don't want to hear about that!" yelled Queen Clementine blushing bright red, "And second! Your grandchildren are in the room!"

She noticed that Prince Ford and Princess Blossom were in the room blushing bright red, while Princess Violet and Prince Fields just looked confused.

"What are they talking about?" asked Prince Fields.

"I don't know." Answered Luffy.

"To answer your question Luffy." King Phoenix deciding to change the topic from THAT, "He's probably in his lab recharging his weaponry."

"Where' his lab?" asked Luffy.

"You don't want to go. He'll just kick you out." Said Prince Fields.

"The only one of us he lets in is Ford." Said Princess Violet.

"You seem like the type to accidently destroy the lab." Sighed Prince Ford.

"I wouldn't!" yelled Luffy.

"He would." Thought Nami, Zoro and Usopp at the same time.

"Don't bother him about joining your crew. He doesn't want to join, okay." Said Princess Blossom glaring at Luffy.

"Oh come on!" said Luffy.

"Boo!" yelled Prince Fields, "I want a pirate uncle!"

"You know Luffy." Said Queen Clementine changing the subject, "We're going to have a feat tonight to celebrate the children's return."

"Really! Awesome!" cheered Luffy.

"That made him forget so quickly." Said Prince Ford.

"I know…" said Princess Blossom.

Helen slipped away during this and headed to Stanford's lab.

Inside the lab, the guns and bombs he used were attached to a strange machine. It consisted of two mechanical arms that spun around.

"Hello Helen." Said Stanford.

"Stanford." Said Helen, "Tell me why are you avoiding that crew?"

"No particular reason." Said Stanford.

"Don't give me that crap Stanford." Said Helen, "I've known you far too long to know you're avoiding them."

"You're not my mother." Muttered Stanford.

"If I was I would have left your father when you were just a kid." Helen.

"Why did I ever tell you about them?" asked Stanford with a sweat drop.

"Mystery for the ages." Said Helen with a shrug, "There's something about that boy isn't there?"

Stanford was silent.

"You're considering saying yes to the crew." Said Helen with a smirk.

"No I am not!" yelled Stanford.

"Don't lie to me Stanford." Said Helen, "Besides, I know for a fact there's plenty of good pirates."

"I'm not arguing with you on that." Said Stanford.

"Good." Said Helen, "Also I'm expecting you to be at the feast tonight."

"I don't know…" said Stanford.

She prepared her smacking hand.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go!" said Stanford.

"Good!" said Helen, "Because I'm sure it would be best if you were there."

Ford nodded, he remembered what Luffy said a couple times about the expedition and wanted to know what he meant.

That night the feast/Party got into full swing!

Luffy started eating at much as he could while Prince Fields and Princess Violet cheered for him to eat.

Nami and Princess Blossom were in a conversation.

"So I'm studying diplomacy." Said Princess Blossom.

"Really why?" asked Nami.

"You know… I'm a princess who's not going to inherit the throne…" said Princess Blossom, "You know what that means… police marriage… minds as well know my politics if I have to…"

Nami began to sweat drop.

Meanwhile Usopp and Prince Ford were talking about the ammo that Usopp had created.

"Really that's really interesting." Said Prince Ford.

"Why thanks you!" bragged Usopp.

"Please don't be a braggart about this." Said Prince Ford with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile Zoro had gotten in a precarious situation. He didn't know how this happened, but it did.

"Bah!" said Princess Lillie smiling at Zoro.

He looked at the baby who he now holding rather awkwardly.

"She likes you a lot." Said Queen Clementine.

"Take her back!" mumbled Zoro.

He tried to give her back to the queen, but the little princess let loose a very loud cry, so Zoro stopped trying to give her to the queen and the baby stopped crying.

"Seriously?" asked Zoro.

The baby princess laughed that he wasn't trying to get rid of her.

"Just wait until she falls asleep." Said Queen Clementine.

Stanford watched Luffy. He wanted to talk to him, but now wasn't the time.

"Stanford." Said King Phoenix approaching him, "I want to talk to you privately."

Stanford nodded. Both of them went outside to talk.

"So…" said Stanford, "What did you want to talk about."

"Stanford… we've known each other for the past 28 years." Said King Phoenix, "You taught me many things growing up, you helped solve many problem in the kingdom, helped me at the Revere, you even gave away Clementine and I named my first child after you."

"I know all that." Said Stanford.

"I think it's finally time for you to know the real reason why I canceled the ordinal expedition and why I refuse to plan out another." Said King Phoenix.

Everything became quiet to Stanford, even the noises from the party to seemed to stopped to him.

"The reason isn't because I'm worried about losing men…" said King Phoenix, "I'm worried about one man… one man that I consider to be part of my family…"

Stanford's eyes widened when he said that.

"Wait… you're worried about…" said Stanford finally realizing it.

"I'm worried about losing you." Said King Phoenix.

Stanford sighed and then yelled out "Then why didn't you just say that from the beginning!" yelled Stanford.

"Seriously!" yelled King Phoenix, "You blame me! You didn't even think that I was worried about you even once! Even Luffy figured it out!"

Stafford blinked… the two things that Luffy said wanted to talk to him about.

He face palmed.

"There's a reason why Helen calls you the smartest dumb guy or the dumbest smart guy she ever met. You might have a great knowledge but you don't get people." Said King Phoenix, "I mean come on… you can be tone deaf sometimes and you can't seem to re between the lines."

"I get it!" muttered Stanford.

King Phoenix sighed, as much as much as it pained him to say it… he did think that Stanford should do something…

"You should join that pirate crew." Said King Phoenix.

"What." Said Stanford.

"I can tell you're thinking about joining." Said King Phoenix.

"No… I'm not." Said Stanford, "Sure there is a charisma about Luffy and he…"

King Phoenix gave him a look.

'Fine… I'm sort of completing joining him." said Stanford.

"Like I said you should go with them…" said King Phoenix, "Even if it means cutting all ties with us."

"If you just." Said Stanford.

"A scientific vessel would be gigantic target, not to mentioned what else could happen to you." Said King Phoenix, "You been there… you know what they do."

Stanford gritted his teeth.

"Your chances of survival I figure would be much higher if you join a pirate crew." Said King Phoenix.

Stanford was silent.

"If I join." Said Stanford.

"Officially I would have to disown you…" said King Phoenix, "Claim you finally got sick of our rejection, you stole money from us and then joined a pirate crew."

Stanford was quiet.

"But in private… I'll be rooting for your crew" said King Phoenix with a smile, "So the choice is your Dr. Pines."

Stanford took a breath and made his decision.

"All right." Said Stanford.

They went back inside to the party and came to a rather concerning site.

Nami was tying up Princess Blossom.

Thankfully the rational side of their brains kicked in quickly realizing what they were doing.

Especially since Luffy was still stuffing his face with the young prince and princess still cheering him on, Prince Ford and Usopp were having a conversation and Zoro was still struggling with the baby princess while the queen and her mother watched amused.

"Your conversation went to there?" asked Stanford.

"Yes… it did…" said Princess Blossom blushing.

The conversation went to her hobby, which was becoming an escape artist.

Said hobby also tied into the fact that she's a princess and they do get kidnapped a lot. But yeah… she had Nami tie her up for practice.

"I have to get better…" said Princess Blossom, "I wasn't able to when not only my life was on the line but my brothers and sister…"

"We figured that…" replied her father.

"Listen, I have an announcement to make." Said Stanford, "After much thought I've made a decision about something."

He took a breath and looked at Luffy.

"Luffy, I have decided to accept your offer and join your crew!" said Stanford.

Almost everyone in the room was shocked. Zoro smirked, Helen laughed, Queen Clementine smiled while Prince Fields cheered "Awesome!"

Everyone just yelled out "WHAT!"

Indeed there was a new member of the crew.

Next Time: Stanford is officially a member and settles into the crew. However to should be pointed out he wasn't what one o them were expecting... Who is it and what were they expecting? Find out next time!


	8. Settling into the Crew

A/N: The final non-snippet chapter until they get to Gravity Falls! Yay! Also each arc will have a snippet chapter... some chapters end up bing very short if I can't come up with material... but only a couple I can think of. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 8: Settling into the Crew

To say that most of the people in the room were shocked would be an understatement.

"What seriously!" yelled Princess Blossom gaining the power to untied her ropes on her own.

Her siblings stared at her in shock.

"You were able to break through that! But not when we were captured?" asked Prince Fields.

"I'm sorry… it's just that the shock gave me the strength and… wait we shouldn't be focused on that topic!" said Princess Blossom.

"Are you really leaving." Said Princess Violet.

Before Ford could answer.

"It's about freaking time!" yelled Queen Clementine, "Seriously! 22 years of dicing around the topic!"

"You knew?" asked Stanford.

"Of course I knew!" said Queen Clementine, "I ended up confronting him years ago and he told me everything."

"She actually hit me…" said King Phoenix ix laughing at the memory.

"You never told me that part." Said Helen, "That's my girl."

"In fact I was so done with it I was finally going to spell out for you during your next attempt at trying to get the expedition started!" said Queen Clementine.

Ford sweat dropped now realizing why she got exasperated during his proposals.

"Oh wait! You saying you finally found out that daddy doesn't want you to die and that's why he won't let you go to the Grand Line?" asked Princess Violet.

"It sounds like it." Said Princess Blossom.

"Mom's right… it's about time." Said Prince Ford.

"It's still cool that he's becoming to a pirate to get around it." Said Prince Felds.

Ford stared at the four in shock.

"All of you know." Said Stanford, "Who else knows?"

As the Royal Guard were in the room, they were also very silent along with other servants.

Stanford's eye twitched.

"Who else." Said Stanford.

"Think of everyone you personally know living on the island." Said Helen.

Stanford's eye twitched even more.

"Then add anyone who knows about your expedition plans over the age of 5." Said Helen with a big smile.

:You're kidding." Said Stanford.

Luffy began to laugh.

"The whole island knew!" he said.

The other three pirates sweat dropped.

"So he was the only person on the island to not know that everyone was preventing him from dying?" asked Usopp.

"Seems that way." Said Zoro.

"Yeah…" sighed Nami.

Stanford was messaging a headache from all this.

"Hey! It's fine!" said Luffy.

"22 years…" muttered Stanford,

"Oh yeah, that is a long time for not figuring it out." Laughed Luffy.

"Okay! Seriously" yelled Stanford.

Stanford began to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Luffy.

"I'm going back to my lab." Muttered Stanford.

Luffy was about to say something.

"I'm still joining your crew." Said Stanford, "I just have to pack up everything I'm taking with me."

Luffy laughed at this.

"Well we have an old scientist on board." Said Zoro.

"It should be fine." Said Nami with a shrug.

Nami had high hopes for him… hopes that sadly would be dashed within a few days.

Next day the Straw Hats were packing up all the food and the equipment that they needed.

"Here you go!" said Queen Clementine giving Nami large brief case of money, "We added one more berry, as you know… it's just a berry, giving you an even 6 million."

"Why thank you." Said Nami happily.

"By the way there's something we need to talk about since there's not a cook on board yet." Said Helen joining them with Princess Blossom.

"What about?" asked Nami.

"You see there's sometime I learned very quickly about Stanford." Said Helen, "Sometime I taught my daughter who in turn daughter my granddaughter and since he's no longer on this island, it will be your job until your crew has a proper cook,"

"What?" asked Nami.

"Uncle Ford forgets to eat…" said Blossom.

"What?" asked Nami.

"He forgets to eat." Sighed Queen Clementine, "With his expects and projects and even inventions he often forgets to eat."

"Seriously?" asked Nami.

"It's true." Sighed all three.

Nami sighed, not knowing that this would be the first hit that her hopes about Stanford would take.

That was when Stanford arrived.

"So is everything on board?" asked Stanford.

"We put your weapons and generator in the storage room." Said one of the Royal Guards in charge of putting his equipment on board.

"Thank you." Said Stanford.

"Also we put the 10 million berries in the bedroom." Said another.

"Wait… 10 Million Berries?" asked Nami.

"Yes, it's for supplies." Said Queen Celestine.

"Nami that's my money, so please don't touch unless I let you." Said Stafford.

"Understood." said Nami unsure how else to respond.

She looked down at the brief case in her hands.

She only needed 1 Million.

"Come on Nami!" said Luffy.

She looked at Luffy.

"We should give them time to say goodbye." Said Usopp.

"Right." Said Nami.

The four went to the ship to give Stanford to say goodbye to the people who were clearly his makeshift family.

"So looks like this is it." Said King Phoenix who was holding Lillie.

"Yes." Said Stanford.

"Uncle Stanford." Said Prince Ford, "How are you planning to do your research when you get to the Grand Line?"

Stanford didn't' say anything.

"If you decided to keep in journals like you did in Gravity Falls. If we ever meet again… I would like to read them." Said Prince Ford.

"Of course." Said Stanford.

""If we do ever see each other again… I would like to hear all about your adventures." Said Princess Blossom.

"Sure." Said Stanford.

"Uncle Stanford! I want to see any treasure you get since you're a pirate now!" Princess Violet.

"No way! That treasure mine!" yelled Nami from the ship.

"I said see it!" yelled Princess Blossom.

"This is meant to be a tearful goodbye! So but out!" yelled Helen, "Or I will come over and smack you."

Nami began to slink away.

"Uncle Stanford… there's only one thing I want from you!" said Prince Fields.

"What is that?" asked Stanford.

"One of the heads of your fallen enemy." Said Prince Fields.

Everything became awkwardly quiet as they processed the information.

"I'll get you something nice." Said Stanford not wanting to give his honorary nephew that.

"Where does he get it from?" asked Queen Clementine.

"No idea." Said King Phoenix.

He turned to the three adults he cindered family (along with the baby).

"I gave you enough of my weapons grade drugs to last you a while with your needle gun." Said Helen.

"Thank you." Said Stanford.

He took a breath and hoped he wouldn't be smacked.

"Helen… I have to say this… you were the most brutal doctor I have ever met." Said Stanford.

Helen laughed, "I'm sure there's more even more brutal than I. You are going to the Grand Line after all."

Stanford shuddered at the thought, after all the time she scattered him when she first met him was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Stanford… please stay safe." Said Queen Clementine.

"I'll try." Said Stanford.

"Also… learn to read the lines some more… seriously." Said Queen Clementine.

Stanford sighed and sweat dropped.

He turned to King Phoenix who was still holding his baby.

"Goodbye Lillie!" said Stanford holding out his hand.

Lillie didn't know what he was saying at was just distracted by his extra fingers.

"So Phoenix." Said Stanford.

"Like Clementine said… sty safe." Said King Phoenix, "Also I don't think you should keep where you come from a secret…"

Stanford was silent.

"After all they wouldn't be the only people on the Grand Line who know the island's secret so to speak." Said King Phonics.

Princess Blossom began to blush.

"I was 6!" pouted Princess Blossom, "You didn't tell me I was supposed to keep it a secret while there!"

"I'm sorry" said King Phoenix, "But you're finally living your dream."

Stanford nodded.

The two shared at handshake and then he jumped on board the Going Merry and they soon set sail.

As they sailed away Helen stared to laugh.

"Mom, what is it?" asked queen Clementine.

"Monkey D. Luffy." She said, "He chose to be on quite a crew."

King Phoenix and Queen Clementine looked at each other confused but then they're eyes widened remembering a certain detail from their youth.

"What's wrong?" asked Princess Blossom.

"It's nothing." Said King Phoenix.

On board they were having a celebrity drink for their new crewmember. Stanford sighed knowing that he had to tell them.

"There's something I have to tell all of you." Said Stanford.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"This is something you must not tell anyone outside of the crew unless I give the okay. You may tell someone who permanently joins if I'm unable to." Said Stanford.

They looked at Stanford wondering what this big secret could be.

"I'm from another Dimension." Said Stanford.

"What?" asked Nami, Zoro and Usopp.

"I'm from another Dimension called Earth." Said Stanford, "Many years ago I built an inter-dimensional gateway and thanks to an accident I ended up on Daisy Island."

"That is so cool!" said Luffy 100 percent believing it .

Nami and Zoro sighed figuring that Luffy would but such a story.

This was another hit to Nami's hopes about Stanford.

"You're not lying." Said Usopp looking at Stanford.

"What?" asked Nami and Zoro.

"I mean come I know a liar…" said Usopp.

"He could just be crazy and believe he's from another Dimension." Said Zoro.

"I don't think that's the case." Said Usopp, "I mean have you seen his weaponry? I have never seen anything like it. I mean if he was able to build those I mean some sort of Inter-dimensional Gateway wouldn't seem that farfetched."

"Thank you Usopp." Said Stanford glad that one of the three believed him.

He figured Luffy would believe him no matter what.

"You seriously believe that?" asked Nami messaging a headache.

"Hey! Does everyone have 6 fingers where you come from?" asked Luffy.

"No, it's also rare where I come form." Explained Stanford.

"By the way… how do you keep your weapons charge up?" asked Usopp.

"Oh yeah I should show you in case you needed to know how to use it." Said Stanford, "It's really simple."

He went into the storage room and took out the strange generator.

The arms were spinning.

"Watch this!" said Stanford.

He pushed the arms to get them going.

The crew watched and it kept going, and going and going.

"What's supposed to be happening?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, it just keep spinning." Muttered Luffy .

"Is… is that what I think it is?" asked Nami with her eye twitching.

"If you're thinking a perpetual motion machine, then yes." Said Stanford.

Luffy and Zoro were confused.

"You seriously built a perpetual motion machine?" asked Nami.

"Yes…" said Stanford.

"How long did it take?" asked Usopp extremely impressed.

"Acutely… this isn't my first one." Admitted Stanford, "I built my first one almost 40 years ago."

"wait… how old are you again?" asked Nami who was twitching all over.

"56." Answer Stanford.

"You built a perpetual motion machine as a teenager?" asked Nami .

She began to drink more of her drink. She had a high toluene thankfully.

"Oh come on he's smart…" said Luffy.

"He broke the laws of thermo dynamics!" yelled Nami.

"So he broke a few laws. What's the problem with that? We're pirates." Said Luffy.

"Maybe I should have waited a bit to show you." Said Stanford.

Nami just punched the bridge of her nose in disbelief.

This… actually did not hurt her hopes. Yes, it was insane that he broke the laws of thermo dynamics, but it was still spinning and still seemed to be after several hours of it running.

A small part of her was extremely impressed to have such a mind on board.

But that that part was buried under tons and tons of bafflement.

However the thing that did not kill her home wouldn't happen for a couple more days.

A couple days later. Stanford was looking at himself in the mirror, he was starting to look pretty bad beard wise.

"Well I guess it's time." Said Stanford taking out a lighter.

A few minutes later smoke came out of the bathroom. The other four saw the smoke an immodestly ran to the bathroom.

They watched as Stanford put out the flames on the walls… while bits of his face were still on fire.

"Everything's fine." Said Stanford, "Forgot to take into a account that we're on a wooden ship."

"But your face is on fire." Said Luffy.

"I know… it's faster than shaving." Said Stanford.

Nami stared at Stanford.

"You light your face on fire instead of saving?" asked Nami.

"Yes." Answered Stanford, "I'm a busy man."

That was when Nami's hopes about Stanford died.

The hope that he was sane… sure he was very intelligent. But what good was that intelligence if he didn't remember to eat, thought he was from another dimension (he was, but Nami wasn't going to believe it anytime soon) and the fact he lit his face on fire in lieu of shaving.

"Nope! Nope! I'm not dealing with it!" yelled Nami walking away.

"What's her problem?" asked Zoro.

"Who knows." Said Luffy.

"Maybe you should do that in the kitchen from now on." Said Usopp.

"Maybe." Said Stanford patting out the flames on his face.

Stanford did most of the time remember to do it in the kitchen… but he also would still sometimes set his face on fire in the bathroom causing it to spread thought out the bathroom.

Later that day Luffy realized something, in all the excitement over Stanford and testing out the guns that still needed to be tested. He hadn't tested out the cannons yet.

And so he began to using a rock in the distance as a target.

"What are you doing?" asked Usopp.

"Testing out the cannon." Said Luffy, "But it doesn't seem to be working."

"Here let me try." Said Usopp.

He aimed the cannon better and shot it.

It hit the rock.

"All right!" cheered Luffy, "I think I figured out your position."

"Really! All right I'm the captain." Said Usopp.

"No you're our sharpshooter." Said Luffy.

And soon they had a crew meeting.

"All right." Said Nami, "There's a very important crew member we need to recruit before we make it to the grand line."

"I know exactly what we're talking about." Said Luffy.

The four crew members looked at Luffy.

"A musician." Said Luffy with a big grin.

"I don't think that's what she's talking about." Said Stanford.

"Yes, we need a." said Nami.

But before she could finish those thoughts, they heard a crash on the deck.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my brother!" yelled the person attacking.

Luffy went to fight the person, however Zoro felt he knew that voice from somewhere.

After Luffy beat up the guy attacking them. Which was a man with black hair wearing sunglasses.

He also had a rather sword on him.

"Big brother Zoro! Is that you!" said the man recognizing the man.

"Johnny, is that you." Said Zoro recognizing the man.

"Yes. It's me…" said Johnny, "It's Yosaku!"

As it was clear he was a friend of Zoro's they brought the man name Yosaku onward.

He was severally injured and didn't look well.

"What happened?" asked Stanford.

"We were under that rock when we were fired on." Said Johnny.

"We're sorry." Apologized Usopp and Luffy who genuinely didn't know that they were there.

"It's okay." Said Johnny, "It's not just that. A few days ago, he suddenly got sick. His teeth started falling out and his wounds started opening. We were docked at the rock to rest… then you know the rest."

Stanford and Nami sighed, they both quickly realized it.

"Usopp, Luffy go get some limes now!" ordered Nami.

Both listened to her.

"You know what's going on?" asked Johnny.

"Scurvy." Said Stanford.

Luffy and Usopp came back with a barrel of limes.

"Squeeze the juice in his mouth. " said Nami.

The two did so.

"Scurvy is caused by a lack of vitamin c." explained Stanford.

"Sailors often don't take care of themselves, so they often contract it." Said Nami, "Remember it's always important to eat at least three meals a day so you contract illness like this…"

It should be noted she was looking at Stanford while saying this.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked, "I'm not the one who has scurvy!"

"Yet." Added Nami.

Before the argument could get worse Yosaku suddenly spring to life.

"I'm all right!" he cheered.

He and Johnny began to happily dance.

"You shouldn't be doing that!" yelled Nami.

"We should properly intrude ourselves." Said Johnny once they stopped dancing, "I'm Johnny,"

"And Yosaku." Sentenced Yosaku, "We're old bounty hunter partners of big brother Zoro."

"Though it was shock to see that he became a irate." Said Johnny.

"Yeah, a lot has changed." Said Zoro.

That was when Yosaku suddenly collapsed.

"Yosaku!" cried Johnny.

"You shouldn't have been dancing!" yelled Nami.

At least this helped the point she was talking about earlier.

"Okay." Said Nami, "As you can nutrition is important on the high seas. Which is why I think the next crew member should be a chef."

"Where are we going to find one?" asked Usopp.

Johnny smirked.

"I know just a place. A floating restaurant where they say the cooks are very rowdy." Said Johnny.

"All right! Let's go there." Cheered Luffy, "Let's go get our cook!"

"They say that Hawk Eye is often seen there." Johnny whispered to Zoro.

Zoro smirked when he said that.

And so they headed to the Floating Restaurant… thus beginning Stanford's adventures with the Straw Hats… which of course would be pretty crazy.

Next Time: Luffy accidently causes damage to said restaurant. But what will happen when pirate show up along with the World's Great Sword all the while Nami steals the ship? A big old mess! What else will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I talked to a couple my friends who are both One Piece and Gravity Falls fans... but I asked them if Ford's "shaving habits" sound like something a random One Piece character would have. No one really in particular just some random character who would set their face on fire instead of did agree with me by the way. Just wanted to mention that.


	9. Baratie

A/N: I changed my mind about one of the canon arcs. Thanks to too many nails, I have decided to completely overhaul the Arlong Park Arc. After all Nami in this story already has enough money... I have some interesting plans in mind... Anyways enjoy this stories version of the Baratie Arc!

Chapter 9: Baratie

It took a few days but they made it to the floating restraint The Baratie. And there were no problems getting there.

No the problem happened when they arrived.

A marine lieutenant fired on them for being pirates. Luffy diverted the cannon ball but it hit the restaurant.

Luffy of course was dragged in to speak with the owner… but yeah… he screwed up.

"How long as he been in there?" asked Usopp.

"A while." Said Zoro.

"Honestly…" muttered Nami.

"Should we go in there?" asked Usopp.

"Probably a good idea." Sighed Stanford.

They went inside and got informed by a man named Patty that Luffy was stuck there working for the next year in order to pay from the damage.

"Seriously?" asked Usopp.

"Well I guess since we're here we minds as well get lunch." Said Stanford.

"Good you're thinking about meals." Said Nami.

"Hey!" yelled Stanford.

As they were eating lunch, Luffy came down stairs and saw them enjoying the lunch.

"Hey chore boy! We heard you got a year of hard work." Said Nami.

"Does that mean we can change our flag?" teased Zoro.

"Traitors!" yelled Luffy, "You're eating without me!"

"What the food's good here." Said Zoro.

That was when Luffy decided to have his revenge by picking his nose and place the booger in Zoro's drink.

Usopp and Nami were giggling while Stanford just rolled his eyes at the act, after all he was the only of the crew who wasn't in their teens.

However it turned out that Zoro already figured out Luffy prank and made Luffy drink the water.

"Hey wait!" yelled Luffy realizing something, "You two have money!"

"I'm not using MY money to pay for your mistakes." Said Nami glaring at him.

"You know technically the money belongs to all of us." Said Usopp.

Nami turned to Usopp and glared even more harshly.

"The money is for research Luffy." Said Stanford, "besides this is your mistake. You have to make it right."

Luffy began to pout.

That was when a nearby waiter, began to fawn over Nami. Proclaiming that he would leave to be a pirate to be with her.

This led to him getting to a fight with the head chef, turned out the waiter was actually the assent chef of the restaurant. He was an older man with a braided mustache and a peg leg.

Also it was clear that the head chef wanted him gone for some reason. But the assistant chef didn't.

Also said fight left to the table the crew was sitting at got broken.

Durring the fight, Stanford seemed to recognize the head chef.

However Luffy had one take away from this.

"Hey Sanji! You have permission to join the crew!" laughed Luffy.

"Never!" yelled the assistant chef named Sanji.

After getting a new table, Sanji gave Nami was fruit desert. When Usopp complained the two got into an argument about it and Usopp refusing to clean his plate.

"So Luffy he's the one you want to join the crew?" asked Stanford.

"Oh yeah! He's going to be our chef!" laughed Luffy.

Stanford had during the time as a member asked around how Zoro, Nami and Usopp joined.

Turned out Zoro and Nami were constantly bothered (and in the case of Zoro sort of blackmailed) to join the crew.

Usopp was actually the exception as they fought off pirates together on his home island in a sense joining during the adventure and then officially joined as he was planning on leaving the island to become a pirate anyways.

But of course with the exception of Usopp. There was a clear pattern.

"Sanji was it?" asked Stanford breaking up the fight.

"What is it?" asked Sanji.

"I welcome you to the crew!" said Stanford.

Zoro started laughing due to the act that was exactly what he said when Luffy took an interest in Stanford.

"What have you been telling them!" yelled Sanji.

As Stanford and Nami still refused to give Luffy the money so he wouldn't have to wait a year.

However Stanford had hear that the head chef was named Zeff. So he decided to talk to him about something during Zeff's break one day.

"Excuse me." Said Stanford.

"You're one of Chore Boy's crew members, aren't you?" asked Zeff, "Are you here to talk me out of having him for a year?"

"No of course not!" said Stanford, "He's the one who broke the machine so he had earn his way back."

"What?" asked Zeff staring at Stanford who also realized that he said the wrong thing.

"Just never mind that…" said Stanford realizing he might be projecting some issues onto Luffy.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Zeff.

"Are you Red Foot?" asked Stanford.

Zeff blinked, "I'm retired." He said.

"I figured that." Said Stanford eyeing his peg leg.

"So…" said Zeff.

"I am a researcher who plans to research the anomalies of the Grand Line." Explained Stanford.

Zeff was actually surprised.

"So you want some information." Said Zeff.

"Just basics. I've heard rumors and some other people I've met have told me that the rumors are true." Said Stanford.

"They are true." Said Zeff, "I still have my log book."

"Thank you. I'd rather see it myself." Said Stanford.

"How did you recognize me?" asked Zeff.

"I kept my on the most infamous pirates of the grand line." Explained Stanford, "I even created some tactics in case my proposed exhibition ran into you."

Zeff stared at him.

"What?" asked Stanford.

"Why did you join a pirate crew if you had such tactics?" asked Zeff.

"It's a long story." Said Stanford.

"I… see…" said Zeff with a sweat drop.

The next day everything got worse.

Long story short the day they arrived a pirate by the name of Gin escaped from the marine who shot at them. He was starving so Sanji fed him and he went back to his crew and his crew came to the Baratie.

And now they were attacking.

The Krieg Pirates were an infamous crew known for their dirty unhanded tactics.

All of the customers ran off for obvious reasons. While the crew decided what to do . Usopp, Zoro and Stanford decided to go into the restaurant and help out.

"Do we have to." Said Usopp.

Zoro dragged Usopp.

Before making their presence known they listen to Krieg, the captain of the pirate bring up Zeff's history, as well as mentioning how his crew couldn't handle the Grand Line.

"Seriously! You heard that! Even he couldn't handle the grand Line." Said Usopp, "I mean if he Krieg couldn't handle it the Grand Line is Suicide."

"From the sounds of it he went in blind." Said Stanford.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Usopp.

Luffy noticed his crew there.

"So time to fight Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"No I'm good." Said Luffy.

"That's your crew?" asked Krieg who began to laugh, "Pretty thin!"

"Wrong there are two more!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't count me!" yelled Sanji.

"Don't be cocky kid! I had a fleet of 50 ships and 5,000 men! And we were decimated in 7 days." Said Krieg.

Almost everyone was shocked in the room.

"Did you hear that! 50 ships and 5,000 men!" said Usopp.

"Sounds interesting." Said Zoro with a smirk.

Krieg mocked them for their recklessness and then left giving them a chance to run as he only wanted Zeff and the logbook.

All of the cooks amongst themselves about the fight especially after blaming Sanji though Zeff did side with Sanji.

S they talked Luffy laughed.

"See I told you he was tough." Laughed Luffy.

"Who cares we have to get out of here!" yelled Usopp.

"we're staying." Said Stanford.

"Besides they're injured and starving, should be an easy fight." Said Zoro.

"Hey Gin! You told me before that you never been to the Grand Line." Said Luffy.

"Everything is a fog." He muttered.

"Tell me did you get a log pose before you left for the Grand Line?" asked Stanford.

"A what?" asked Gin staring at the older man.

"See that's why you need to proper for the Grand Line." Said Stanford.

"That's why I brought you on board!" laughed Luffy.

"You brought me on board because you like my weapons and hands…" said Stanford with a sweat drop.

"I don't know what a Log Post is…" said Gin.

"It's Log Pose…" corrected Stanford.

"But even if we had one, it wouldn't have helped against the man that destroyed our fleet." Said Gin.

That was Gin began to tell his story.

About how a man with Hawk Like Eyes began to attack the ship and destroying one by one.

Everyone was shocked especially Zoro.

"IT had to b e him. Haw Eye." Said Zeff.

Stanford nodded in agreement.

"Your crew seriously didn't prepare for the Grand Line." Said Stanford.

"Is that seriously your take away from this!" yelled Usopp.

"Wait you've heard of Haw Eye?" asked Zoro to Stanford.

"Of course I have. He's one of the bigger threats in the Grand Line." Said Stanford.

"Wait… he's in the Grand Line." Said Zoro.

Stanford nodded.

"So you've been looking for him?" asked Stanford.

"If I want to be the World's Great Swordsman." Said Zoro, "I have to fight him."

"And you just assumed the World's Greatest Swordsman would be in the east blue?" asked Stanford with a sweat drop.

"Wait but Johnny…" said Zoro.

He listened to the other cooks talk about someone named "Red Eye" who blew himself up.

After Zeff made a comment about the crew interrupting his nap Luffy got excited.

"Oh man I got chills!" cheered Luffy.

"Think of the danger." Said Usopp.

"As long as we properly prepare it will be fine." Said Stanford.

"Says the 60 year old!" said Usopp.

"I'm 56!" said Stanford.

"Now I know where I have to go… to the Grand Line." Said Zoro.

"You're all fools. You'll all going to die when they get there." Said Sanji.

Stanford was about to counter about not going blindly.

But Zoro already countered with a speech of his own.

However they got a reminder about Krieg's pirates being one of the worst.

However that was when there was a loud crash outside. The ship was split in half.

Everything became hectic because of it.

The crew realized that Nami, Johnny and Yosaku were in danger and headed outside.

They found Johnny and Yosaku in the water outside.

"They're gone!" cried both of them, "Sister Nami took all the treasure and sailed away!"

"WHAT!" all four of them yelled in shock, "She took the ship!"

"All of my money is on board and most of my weapons! Not to mention my generator!" yelled Stanford.

"Now's not the time for be focused on that!" yelled Usopp, "We should be worried about the ship! Kaya gave us that ship!"

"How… is that different?" asked Stanford with a sweat drop.

Johnny and Yosaku told them about how Nami stole their treasure, then pushed them off the ship when she tricked them that she was going to get changed on deck.

Of course everyone but Luffy was angry at her.

"Hey I can still see the ship!" said Luffy.

They saw the Going Merry in the distance sailing away.

"Johnny! Yosaku! Is your boat nearby?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, it's still docked here." Said Johnny.

"Zoro! Usopp! Ford!" said Luffy.

"Why bother!" said Zoro, "Let her go!"

"But what about the ship!" said Usopp.

Not to mention all of my weapons and money." Said Stanford.

"No!" yelled Luffy, "Nami's going to be our navigator and nobody else!"

None of them knew that would be able to argue with him.

"Okay! Okay! Usopp, Stanford. We're going." Said Zoro.

"Good!" said Stanford.

"All right!" said Usopp.

Johnny and Yosaku's boat was all ready.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Usopp.

"I can't." said Luffy ,"The Baratie's still in the trouble"

"Good call." Said Stanford.

" Be careful Luffy." Said Zoro.

"It's him!" cried one of Krieg's men.

Everyone noticed the a man sitting in a lone boat.

Zoro froze when he saw him… being the one he was looking for all those years.

In all of the commotion, Zoro went to Krieg's wrecked ship to channeled "Hawk Eye"

"Zoro! We won't have time for this!" yelled Usopp, "The ship is almost out of site."

"If you don't' have a pair of binoculars." Said Stanford watching the ship with binoculars, "Though he really should come back for other reasons."

"Really? What are those?" asked Usopp.

"He's sealing with the greatest swordsman in the world." Said Stanford.

They all switched as the duel began… with Hawk Eye using a knife to fight off Zoro. A very small knee. And Hawk Eye was winning. He was able to block Zoro's sword with just the knife.

Durring the fight Luffy prevented Johnny and Yosaku from interfering in the fight.

Zoro was so outclassed the Hawk Eye stabbed him I the chest.

It was this point where things got serious.

Hawk Eye used his sword against Zoro for one final attack. However that one attack destroying two of Zoro's swords.

Zoro knew that he lost so he let Hawk Eye well… finish him off.

Hawk Eye sliced his chest and fell into the ocean.

Johnny and Yosaku dove into rescue Zoro while Stanford gave Usopp the binoculars in order to keep an eye on the ship.

Luffy went in for the attack but Hawk Eye doubled the attack.

"You his crew mate? Don't worry I left him alive." Explained Hawk Eye.

Stanford began to perform basic first aid on him. It wasn't much.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk! It's too son for you to die! See the world! Discover Yourself! And Grow Strong Zoro!" called out "Hawk Eye"… well Mihawk, "However long it will take! I await you at the top! Strive with your whole heart and survive to surpass me Roronoa Zoro!"

After the speech Luffy turned to the boat.

"Ford! How is he?" he called out.

"He's alive but barely conscious." Said Stanford.

That was when Zoro lifted his remaining sword.

"Luffy? Can you hear me!" he called out.

"I can hear you!" called out Luffy.

"Were you worried I failed to become the world's strongest swords man." he asked.

He began to cough up blood.

"Save your breath!" cried Yosaku.

"Never again!" he yelled out, "I never lose again! From now until the day I defeat him and become the world's greatest sword's man! I will never ever lose again!"

Everyone took in what he said.

"Got a problems with that future king of the pirates?" asked Zoro.

"Not at all." Said Luffy with a laugh.

Afterwards Krieg, taunted Mihawk who damaged his ship further.

Durring this commotion Luffy gave the order.

"Usopp set sail!" yelled Luffy.

"Right! Zoro, Ford and I will go after Nami! You get that cook to join!" called out Usopp, "When we're all together we'll sail to Grand Line."

Luffy smiled as the group left… though with Zoro injured in such a way. No one knew what going to happen… especially as thanks to the money they received from Daisy Island… let's just say at their next destination all bets were off!

Next Time: The group that went to follow Nami discovers why she took the money... and she had a very good reason. As people celebrate, something will happen! What will happen? Find out next time!


	10. Cocoyashi Village

A/N: Like I said last chapter... this arc will be very different than canon... expect a ton of twists...

Chapter 10: Cocoyashi Village

Johnny and Yosaku's ship tailed the Going Merry as much as it could. However from the looks of it, Nami figured out ways to pick up speed, even with Stanford's binoculars it was getting hard to keep up.

However Johnny and Yosaku realized where they were heading.

Durring this time Stanford finished the first aid on Zoro.

"That's the best I can do." Said Stanford.

"Aren't you supposed to be a doctor?" asked Usopp.

"I am… but I'm not that type of Doctor." Said Stanford.

"But…" said Usopp.

"Damn it Usopp! I'm engineer, not a physician!" Said Stanford who was smiling as he said that.

Usopp stared at him.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Usopp.

"I'm smiling?" asked Stanford realizing.

"You were." Said Usopp.

There was an awkward silence.

"Just something from my childhood that I wanted to say with the proper context…" said Stanford.

"I see…" said Usopp.

"There something we have to tell you!" said Johnny.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"We figured out she's' heading." Said Yosaku.

"Arlong's territory!" said Johnny.

"Not Arlong!" yelled Usopp, "Who's Arlong again?"

The two bounty hunters sighed.

"He's a very powerful pirate with a 20 Million Berry Bounty." Said Johnny.

"Not only that but he's a Fishman." Said Yosaku.

Stanford became serious when he heard that. He had always wanted to meet a fish man. But to be enemies with one… that was a while different story.

"Are you sure she's headed there?" asked Stanford.

"It's in this direction." Said Johnny.

"Not to mention we caught her looking at his wanted poster when she kicked us of the ship." Said Yosaku.

"We should tell Luffy what's going on?" asked Usopp.

"Do you have a Transponder Snail?" asked Stanford.

Neither Johnny or Yosaku answered.

"Seriously." Sighed Stanford.

"If only there was a way for us to get in contact with Luffy." Said Usopp.

That was when they noticed a Panda Shark nearby.

"I have heard stories of Panda Sharks taking people to their destinations." Said Stanford.

"I have too…" said Usopp.

"I'll go!" said Zoro who was doing a bit better.

"No." said Usopp and Stanford glaring at him.

"One of us can go." Said Johnny.

"I'll go." Said Yosaku volunteering.

"Are you sure? You just go over scurvy." Said Stanford.

"I'll be fine!" said Yosaku.

He jumped into the water and they watched as he tried to get into the Panda Shark's mouth.

"This is really weird…" said Usopp.

"I know but it's the only way to tell Luffy." Said Stanford.

Stanford sighed and went to check on the Going Merry.

"Great." He muttered, "It's picking up speed again."

"Seriously!" yelled Usopp.

"She probably doesn't know we're following her. "said Stanford, "But I can't help but to wonder why…"

"Who knows." Said Usopp.

On board the Going Merry, Nami sighed. She had changed course slightly when she noticed a slightly faster current.

She breathed a sigh of relief. This should get her there a little sooner. And the quicker she got to her destination, the better.

She sighed as she looked at Stanford's brief case.

She did a calculation with Johnny and Yosaku's treasure. She just needed a million.

She opened the brief case and took out a million.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to herself.

It took about a day for Nami to reach her destination. She was so happy as she got there about an hour before she boringly predicted. She docked at the island and walked through a tangerine orchid.

That was when a blue haired woman with many tattoos saw her.

Her eyes widened.

"Nami! You're back!" she said.

"Yeah… "said Nami with the biggest smile imaginable.

The woman noticed Nami smile. And she knew what it meant.

"You don't mean…" said the woman.

"I got all of the money!" said Nami.

The woman was in shock then started crying.

"Is it true?" she asked, "You have all of it?"

"Of course." Said Nami.

The two hugged.

"We're free!" cried Nojiko, "We're finally free."

The two broke the hug and went to grab shovels so that Nami could get her stashed away money that was in the orchard.

Nami did a double count ad it was 100 Million Berries.

"You're going have to tell me about his face." Said the woman.

"Don't worry." Said Nami with a smirked carrying the large bag filled with the money and tissue.

The woman watched Nami leave. Once she was out of site she headed towards the nearby town.

There was no way she wasn't going to tell everyone the news.

Back with the group that went to get Nami back they approached the island.

"So what will be the plan?" asked Usopp.

"We fight." Said Zoro who doing a lot better.

Before anyone else could figure out a way to stop them, they heard explosions from the island.

Stanford took out the binoculars.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"Fireworks." Said Stanford.

"Who shoots off fireworks in the middle of the day." Said Johnny.

"Who knows." Said Stanford, "But I do have good news, I sported the Going Merry at least. We'll head there."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Johnny.

"We could always say we were drawn by the fireworks." Said Usopp.

They managed to get to the Going Merry without a problem thankfully.

They went to the ship and found no sign of Nami. Durring that timer Stanford switched out his weapons to an electrical set. He also checked something else.

"You have to got to be kidding me!" yelled Stanford.

"Let me guess." Said Usopp" She took all of your money?"

"She only took a million." Said Stanford.

"Really?" asked Usopp, "That's strange."

"Why didn't she take all of it?" asked Zoro.

"Who knows." Muttered Stanford who looked very angry, "I think we should just head back and tell Luffy we couldn't find her."

"Seriously!" yelled Usopp.

"She's clearly a traitor." Said Stanford.

"and you wouldn't be." said Zoro, "We were ordered to bring her back."

Stanford sighed, "Fine… we should go see what the fireworks were… and also if there's a doctor willing to treat you."

"Seriously. I'm fine." Said Zoro, "All I need is some sleep."

"I'm actually with Ford on this one." Said Usopp.

"You were nearly sliced in half!" said Johnny.

"If you don't see a doctor here, I'm going to convince Luffy to take you to see Helen." Said Stanford, "She has been looking for excuses to come out to retirement…"

Zoro shuddered, "Fine… we'll see if there's a doctor here. Btu if there isn't we're going to a different island."

"Fair enough." Said Stanford.

"I'll watch the ship for you." Said Johnny.

"Thanks." Said Usopp.

That was when Johnny headed into the men's cabin and shit the trap door causing everyone to sweat drop.

"She's just looking for a place to hide." Said Zoro.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Usopp.

"Come along Usopp." Said Stanford dragging him away.

Elsewhere on the island Nami approached Arlong's headquarters. She saw a little kid that was going to try to kill Arlong, but she beat him up before anything could happen as a way make sure the kid didn't die.

She gave a bittersweet smile and then headed in.

Inside there were many Fishmen of all sizes and colors. The one that seemed to be the leader was a large people Sawfish man. He was the one named Arlong.

"Nami! You've come back!" said Arlong.

"For the last time!" said Nami.

She slammed the bag on the ground.

"What?" asked Arlong.

"100 Million Berries." Said Nami, "Count it if you don't believe me!"

Several o the Fishman began to count the money. They were in shock.

"She did it!" said one of the fish men, "She actually did it!"

Arlong was shock. He had plans to halt Nami's plans… but this…

He wasn't expecting this.

"So our deal." Said Nami glaring at the fish man.

"Fine." Said Arlong, "Cocoyashi."

"Thank you!" said Nami, "And goodbye!"

"You're really leaving?" asked Arlong.

"You should have known I would leave as soon as I paid for it." Said Nami.

Arlong gritted teeth.

Nami walked off from his HQ of Arlong Park and she did, she had the biggest smile imaginable.

"It's all over!" she cried, "Finally! I'm free!"

Right outside of the village, Zoro, Usopp and Stanford hid in some trees, as three Fishmen walked past them.

"A fireworks accident? Really?" asked one of the Fishmen.

"I'm not surprised." Said the other, "You know how that guy is…"

"Whatever." Said the first.

Once they were out of site they left their hiding spot.

"Do you think it was an accident." Said Usopp.

"Probably." Answered Stanford.

"Or it could be a pyromaniac set it off." Said Zoro.

"Or an idiot." Said Usopp

In town meant towns people were berating the guy who did set off.

"You pyromaniac idiot!" yelled one of the towns people.

"Seriously!" yelled another, "If you had to set one off in the day time, at least set one off until we got 100 percent confirmation."

"Come on I got excited!" said a rather tall gangly man, "I mean come! How else am I supposed to celebrate?"

"Not setting off fireworks in the middle of the day!" yelled another.

The three pirates made theory way in town.

"Is everything okay?" asked Stanford.

"Let me guess you were lured in by the fireworks." Said one of the town's people.

"Way to go! You lured in a bunch of outsiders!" yelled one of the town's people.

"You're very lucky this is no longer Arlong's turf!" said one of the town's people.

"Well… until we get confirmation!" said another.

"Wait… wait… back up! What's going on?" asked Usopp.

"You three came here on a very lucky day." Said the blue haired woman, "Because our town is finally free from Arlong's reign of terror."

"Thanks to your sister Nojiko!" cheered one of the towns people.

"We can finally have to stop acting like jerks around her!" said another towns person.

"I'll give a brief version about my sister has been doing." Said the woman named Nojiko.

Who as it turned out, was Nami's sister.

She told them… though ironically without giving Nami's name about how when Arlong came into town. He demanded that everyone pay a tribute of money every month or else they would be killed. However Nami made a deal with Arlong. As long as Nami made maps for him, she could buy back Cocoyashi Village from Arlong. And earlier that day, she came back with the last of the money needed.

Usopp and Ford noticed some things about the story even though the sister's name wasn't said.

Namely the map-making part and the she only needed 100 million.

"Your sister…" said Usopp.

"What about her?" asked Nojiko.

Before Stanford could ask her a question.

"She's back!" yelled a voice.

Nami walked back into town. The entire town swarmed Nami, she sighed as they did.

But that was when she noticed that everyone had smiles.

"Congrats Nami!" yelled one of them.

"We're so proud of you!" said one of them.

"You're so amazing!" said a third.

Nami was very confused by this. After all Nojiko was the only one who knew anything.

"That's enough!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to a police officer who was covered in scars, though the most particular thing was the pinwheel on his hat.

Everyone moved out of the way for him.

"Genzo…" whispered Nami.

The police officer named Genzo walked over and hugged Nami.

"We knew!" he said, "We all knew. Nojiko didn't keep it a secret at all. We all didn't want you to know that we knew. We didn't want us to burden you!"

Nami began to cry.

"Belle-Mere would be so proud of you right now." Said Genzo.

Nami tearfully smiled.

"Big celebration tonight!" cheered one of the towns people.

"All right!" cheered the pyromaniac idiot, "Plenty of fireworks tonight!"

"Once Nami broke the hug, everyone decided to give her space. After all there was a lot going on.

That was when she noticed the three that had come to retrieve her.

"Damn it!" she muttered.

Meanwhile on a Marine Vessel they were making sure everything as okay for an upcoming plan. However one of the Marines approached the captain.

"Captain! Your special Transponder Snail is ringing!" said the marine.

The rat like captain scrawled (that wasn't a joke, he really was rat like).

He went to the Transponder Snail and answered.

"Is something wrong?" asked the marine.

"Change of plans." said the Transponder Snail as Arlong 's voice came out of it.

"What did the girl pay you back before I could confiscate her money?" asked the Marine Captain.

Arlong didn't answer.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled the marine captain.

"Sorry, but she must have made money than I though on her last trip." Muttered Arlong's voice.

"Great." Muttered the Marine Captain.

"I'll contact you again for our next meeting." Muttered Arlong's voce before it hung up.

"You followed me?" asked Nami with her eye twitching.

"You really think Luffy would just let you abandon the crew?" asked Usopp.

Nami sighed.

"Should I explain myself." She muttered.

"Your sister already explained everything." Said Stanford.

"You told them!" yelled Nami at her sister.

"I only gave them the basics." Said Nojiko, "I left the more personal things out."

Nami sighed when she said that.

There was an award silence among them as one of them figured out what to say.

"I will come back to the crew." Said Nami putting on a genuine smile.

""Seriously?" asked Zoro.

"What? I paid off Arlong so I'm free to do whatever." Said Nami, "And I minds a well rejoin you!"

All three of them stared at Nami.

"That…" said Usopp was the first one to speak, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"There is something we need to talk first." Said Stanford.

Nami sighed.

"Tell me… has Arlong honest killed anyone because of this tribute money?" asked Stanford.

Nami flinched.

"Many people have died due to not paying it." Said Nami.

"It's even worse." Said Nojiko, "Gosa, a nearby town was destroyed two weeks ago…"

"I see…" said Stanford.

He quickly realize that this wasn't like Luffy's situation, lives were latterly on the line with that money.

"Nami… I forgive you." Said Stanford.

"Thank you." Said Nami giving sad smile.

"However." Said Stanford, "I expect you to pay back every single berry. "

"What?" asked Nami with her eye twitching.

"You have to remember I need that money for supplies." Said Stanford, "Considering your skills I'm sure you can pay be back very quickly."

Everyone became concerned with the face she made.

"Nami are you okay?" asked Usopp.

"I'm fine…" said Nami in a very strained voice.

"But your nose is bleeding!" said Usopp.

"I said I'm fine…" Nami growled through her teeth while blood dripped down her nose.

Nami was really looking forward to being free and finally save up the money for herself.

It was just her luck that she was still in debt, a much a smaller debt, but debt nonetheless.

"Is a doctor in town?" asked Stanford turning to Nojiko, knowing that would be to be looked into along with Zoro.

"I'll take you to him." said Nojiko.

Back in Arlong Park, Arlong was still going though his plan in his head.

"I'm back!" called out Hatchan, an octopus fish man he noticed the somewhat tense air, "Hey what's going on?"

"Nami came up with the money." said one of the fish men.

"Oh… I see…" said Hatchan, "Good for her! I'm happy she made her goal!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

In hindsight Hatchan (who was by far nicest member of the crew) would be happy for her.

"Anyways I have to feed Mohmoo!" said Hatchan.

That when it struck Arlong. The perfect plan.

But he had to wait until the perfect time to handle it.

Back in Cocoyashi Village, the nosebleed was nothing (thankfully) but Nami still needed something done at the Doctor's.

One of the requirements for Arlong's crew was taking his mark as a tattoo.

A tattoo that Nami was more than happy to remove.

However considering Zoro's injuries, he took president.

"So what happened to him?" asked Nami.

"He challenged the world's greatest swordsman to a duel and lost." Said Usopp.

"Seriously? Did that happen right away?" asked Nami.

"No right after your left." Said Stanford.

"I see." Said Nami sighing.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Usopp.

"What do you mean?" asked Stanford.

"There's still the chance that Luffy hasn't settled his debt." said Usopp.

"Please don't' use that word right now." Said Nami.

"Okay…" said Usopp.

"Not to mention Nami's probably have to attend the party." Said Nojiko.

Looked a bit embarrassed when she said that.

"There is still a chance that Luffy did settle his…" said Stanford then noticed the probably murderous glare from Nami, "Problem… and is coming over thanks to Yosaku."

"What if he doesn't." said Nami.

"How about we not tell Luffy that the reason why it took so long was because of a party." Said Usopp.

"Seriously?" asked Nami.

"You want to tell Luffy that one of the reasons we didn't back quickly was because he missed out on a party?" asked Usopp.

"Seriously?" asked Stanford.

Nojiko as laughing. Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry,…" said Nojiko, "You really did befriend them."

"Look it's complicated." Said Nami.

"Why else would happily rejoin them now that your free if you didn't." joked Nojiko.

Nami glared at her sister.

"I want to hear stories about how she joined the crew." Said Nojiko.

"We both joined after her." Said Usopp.

"Any stories after you met her then." Said Nojiko.

"Nojiko stop it!" said Nami blushing.

That was when they heard something crash outside.

They all looked at each other getting a bad feeling.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"We saw a ship fly over the island and land in the rice paddies!" said one of the towns people.

"You're kidding." Said Nami.

Nami sighed.

She looked at her tattooed arm. The sooner she got rid of it, the better. However at the same time a ship flying into the air near town sounded very bad.

That was when she got an idea.

She wrote down two notes and gave them to Usopp and Stanford.

"What are these?" asked Usopp.

"Just notes saying that you're on official town business so the Fish men can't do anything to harm you." Said Nami.

"Seriously will this work?" asked Stanford.

"I own the town." Said Nami, "For the moment, once I leave I'm signing it over to someone else." Said Nami.

"If the island wasn't controlled by a pirate I would say that didn't make any sense." Said Stanford.

"I know…" sighed Nami.

"Why can't you go on your own?" asked Stanford.

"I'm not delaying getting my tattoo removed." Muttered Nami.

"Fine..." sighed Stanford not wanting to get into a fight, "Come along Usopp!"

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"I've learned a long time… don't anger women in this dimension… they will hurt you." Said Stanford.

Usopp swat dropped. He looked at Nami who looked like she would pound him if he didn't investigate what was going on.

"Okay you have a point." Said Usopp deciding to go with Stanford.

Not too long later they made it to the rice paddies where the ship crashed.

There were three passengers on board the ship and two of them were relatively unharmed from the crash.

The third was pretty much unconscious.

However that wasn't' the most shocking thing about the passengers.

They were Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku.

It should be Yosaku was the one injured.

"Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"Oh hey!" said Luffy.

"You made it." Said Stanford genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, after I made a deal with Zeff, if I save the restaurant I'm free! And as you can see I brought Sanji!" said Luffy.

"Where's Nami!" yelled Sanji earning sweat drops from Stanford and Usopp.

"She's at the doctor." Said Stanford.

"What! What happened! Is she in danger!" cried Sanji.

"She's fine." Sighed Usopp.

"It's just a small non-essential outpatient procedure." Said Stanford.

"What does that mean?" asked Luffy.

Before Stanford could answer Yosaku cried out, "Where's Johnny!"

Usopp and Stanford looked at each other.

"Oh man, we forgot about him." said Usopp.

"What!" yelled Yosaku.

"No he's fine, he's hiding out on the Merry, we just forgot to give him the all clear." Said Usopp.

"He should be fine." Said Stanford.

They decided to check on the Merry. Turns out Johnny indeed fine.

"Sorry about not telling you." Said Stanford.

"We forgot." Said Usopp.

"Seriously." Said Johnny.

That was when they saw a Marine Vessel.

"That's a big one." Said Usopp.

They noticed a group at a nearby shore and decided to slip into the group, which included Nojiko.

"Hey…" she said.

"So what's going on?" asked Usopp.

"Don't know." Said Nojiko.

"They're coming to save the people of Gosa." Said a voice.

They turned and saw the little kid that Nami beat up earlier, but of course they didn't know that.

"Gosa?" asked Stanford.

"It's another village on the island, a month ago, Arlong wrecked it because the money was starting to dry up." Said Nojiko.

They watched as the Marines shot at Arlong Park, but that did nothing to destroy Arlong Park. However what worse was a just a few minutes later as they watched as the large Marine vessel was sucked into a whirlpool and destroyed.

"That's why I didn't want you to know about Arlong." Said a voice.

They turned to see Nami with a bandage on her shoulder walking over.

"You could see just how powerful he and his entire crew is." Said Nami.

Before anyone could say anything else the kid suddenly yelled out "You're that witch who beat me up earlier!"

Nami sweat dropped. As did most of the people.

"If I hadn't your assassination plan would have failed!" yelled Nami.

The kid looked at Nami unsure what to say.

"Just tell everyone in Gosa to come to Cocoyashi village, it's longer Arlong's territory." Said Nami.

"She's not lying." Said Nojiko.

"How?" asked the kid.

"I bought it from him." said Nami.

That was when Luffy remembered something, "Oh yeah! You mentioned that you wanted to buy a town when we met!" said Luffy.

Nami sweat dropped.

"Luffy you're here?" asked Nami who didn't notice him before, "Wait don't tell me?"

"He's the cause of the crash." Said Stanford.

"Of course." Sighed Nami.

However after the shock of the Marine vessel going down, Sanji finally realized that Nami was there.

"Oh Nami! I'm so happy to see you!" yelled Sanji.

"Oh Sanji, you're here too." Said Nami with a sweat drop, somewhat conflicted at the moment.

"What's wrong your arm?" asked Sanji noticing the bandages.

"I'll explain later." Said Nami.

"So is that your boyfriend?" asked Nojiko with a smirk.

Sanji pretty much exploded in hearts.

"He's not!" yelled Nami, "Also what's with the teasing today!"

"Come on, considering all the stuff you've been though, I thought it would be fun to play annoying sister." Said Nojiko with a smirk.

"Seriously?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Whop is she?" asked Sanji with even more hearts coming from him.

"Nami's sister." Answered Usopp.

"Oh wow!" said Sanji practically dancing.

"Hey Nami there's something we need to talk about involing the party!" said a random towns person running towards them.

"Party?" asked Luffy and the kid.

"We'll talk about that somewhere else." Said Nami knowing it was a bad idea to talk such a thing in front the waters where the ship just sank.

"Why are you haven't a party?" asked the kid.

"She freed the town remover." Said one of the town's people at the beach.

"You weren't going to tell me about the party were you?" asked Luffy.

Usopp and Stanford looked at each other.

"You know… we should really check on Zoro!" said Usopp.

"Oh come on…" muttered Luffy.

That night was a crazy party in Cocoyashi, after all for nearly a decade Arlong controlled the town. And now they were free! They were free from his reign of terror, granted the rest of the island was controlled by him. But they didn't' care about that… they were free!

Nami was a bit uncomfortable with the party, but she was the guest of honor so she id have to be there.

"Come on Nami it's tine to party down!" yelled one of the town's people.

"Nami." Said Genzo.

Nami sighed at the policeman who was like a father to her.

"Is everything all right?" asked Genzo.

"I'm fine…" said Nami, "It's just that I have a bad feeling… like we shouldn't be celebrating."

Genzo sighed when she said that.

Back at Arlong Park they could hear the sound of the party.

"Mohmoo! Come and get dinner!" yelled Hatchan.

That was when the large sea cow (as in a giant fish that looked like a cow… not what were would consider a sea cow) appeared to eat it's dinner, however Hatchan was considered as the Sea Cow was beaten up.

"Mohmoo! Are you okay?" asked Hatchan.

Mohmoo gave a sad "moo" and then ate it's dinner.

Arlong looked at members of his crew who nodded.

"Hey! Hachi! We need your help with something over here!" said one of them.

"Okay!" called out Hatchan.

Arlong had figured that Hatchan would be against his plan so that's why he was leaving him out of it until after it happened.

"Hey Mohmoo, there's something I want you do." Said Arlong with an evil smile.

Sometime later the party was still in full swing, Luffy was going around the various tables looking for food.

That was when there were various crashes and they heard a loud "Moo!"

The entire town was in shock and began to run away as Mohmoo surfaced from the water. Nami stared at the Sea Cow in shock and anger.

"No… he couldn't have." Said Nami.

Luffy on the other hand stared at the Sea Cow as it began a rampage, then he smiled and cracked his knuckles, getting ready to fight.

And with this Sea Cow's rampage… things would never be the same in Cocoyashi…

Next Time: After Luffy beats Momoo, much of the town thinks that Luffy and the crew might be strong enough to be Arlong. But Nami is unsure... that is until someone decides to help them beat Arlong... someone from Arlong's crew... who is it? Find out next time!

A/N: I'm going to have to say this: The joke about Nami's reaction to being in Ford's debt is one of the favorite jokes I have ever written. If anyone can, I would love to it in comic form...


	11. Conomi Islands

Chapter 11: Conomi Islands

Luffy smirked at the sea cow. Momoo was about to cause untold destroy… however that was when it saw Luffy.

It began to sweat… it sweated a lot.

"So ready for round 2?" asked Luffy.

Okay let's back up a bit. On the way there. Momoo tried to attack Luffy's group for the food Sanji made for lunch. Luffy beat him up and made them pull the ship (which was the cause the crash when they arrived).

And Luffy was the cruise of the injuries…

So yeah… Luffy already beat him up…

Needless to say it was a curb stomp on Luffy's part.

Everyone but Sanji and Yosaku watched in shock as Luffy punched the Sea Cow extremely hard (that and the rubbery punch) followed giving it a rubbery body slam into the ground (and thankful away from the buildings).

Needless to everyone in who lived in town was just shocked by what Luffy did.

"He beat Momoo!" said one of them.

"Okay... I've been drinking a lot…" said a partially drunk towns person, "But did that guy stretch like rubber and beat up that sea cow?"

"I have yet to drink an once tonight." Said a towns person, "But yes… you did a guy stench like rubber and beat up Mohmoo!"

"Whoo! That means I haven't had enough yet!" cheered the drunken towns person.

"You should really stop drinking… something bad I going on." said the sober towns person.

""That means I should drink more!" said the drunk towns person.

Several people who were sober just face palmed.

"So I guess that cow wanted revenge." Said Luffy walked towards the towns people.

This just made everyone who was sober (about a third of the town a fit-shaced).

"What do you mean "revenge"?" asked Nami.

"Well on the way here I beat him up and when he tired to take our food. Then I made him carry us the way here." Said Luffy.

Several people looked at Sanji and Yosaku as they did arrive with Luffy.

"It's true." Saud Sanji.

"What he said." Said Yosaku.

Nami just gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't think that was it." Said Genzo.

"I'm getting that feeling too." Said Nami.

"What do you mean?" asked Nojiko.

"I'll be right back!" said Nami, "If I'm not back in a few hours…"

Nami trailed realized that it would be a bad idea to look for her.

"Don't worry we'll look for you." Said Luffy with a big grin.

Nami sighed and left to talk to Arlong hoping that it was just revenge on Mohmoo's part.

At Arlong Park… Hatchan was just told what Mohmoo went to do.

"Why would you have him attack Cocoyashi Village?" asked Hatchan honestly confused, "It's no longer your territory?"

"It's about Nami…" said Arlong.

"What about her?" asked Hatchan.

Before he could answer, Nami arrived.

"Arlong… please tell me why Mohmoo attacked." Said Nami.

"I don't know." Said Arlong.

Nami knew him long enough to know when he was lying.

"You really don't know?" asked Nami suspiciously.

"It has to be an accident." Said Arlong, "Maybe he smelled the food from the party… maybe another reason… it was just an accident… and I'm sure there will be more in the future."

"What?" asked Nami.

"I mean something could happen to your sister… or that police officer your friends with… and other accidents around town." Said Arlong with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Nami glaring at him.

"I'm sure they ill die down if you rejoin us." Said Arlong.

Nami glared at harshly at him.

"What happened to you arm?" asked one of the Fishmen.

"It's none of your business." muttered Nami who began to leave.

"I'll welcome you back with open arms if you deicide to come back." Said Arlong, slightly laughing.

Nami said nothing as she left.

"Why?" asked Hatchan.

"Nami is a member of this crew… she just has to understand that. No matter what. She will always be a member. Even when she tries to leave. She ours and no one else's." laughed Arlong.

Hatchan shook in shock.

He had seen Arlong do many things while he was a member of the crew. But this… this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

After all he was secretly cheering Nami on for getting the money to pay off Arlong. While he would have ignored Arlong using Marines to steal the money… this… after Nami had paid him off… that was where he drew the line.

As the topic shifted to other things, Hatchan slinked away planning to help Nami in any way possible.

Back in Cocoyashi the crew… and Johnny and Yosaku (well minus Zoro was he was bedridden).

All of them were the sober (or sober enough… yes that is a somewhat important distinction) towns people talk about something.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" asked Luffy.

"If I were to guess it's about you." Said Sanji.

"Really why?" asked Luffy.

"Beating this type Sea Cow is a big deal." Said Stanford, "They're very powerful animals."

"Wait… what about manatees?" asked Luffy.

"Those are the other type of sea cow… but their completely unrelated." Explained Stanford.

"Oh… okay." Said Luffy.

Before anything else could be said… Nami showed up.

"Nami is everything okay?" asked Luffy.

Nami started crying.

"what happened?" asked Usopp.

"What did Arlong do?" asked Sanji.

"Let me…" said Stanford getting a feeling from Nami, "He's pulling a "Wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen" threat."

"How did you know?" Said Nami.

"I'm very familiar with the threats." Said Stanford.

Everyone in hearing range stared at Stanford in shock.

"It's not like that! I've never given or received them… it's just that… the town I came from…" said Stanford.

(Flashback)

A young Stanford and a boy who looked just like him passed by a bunch of men in suits threating a guy.

"You got a real nice store here… would wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to it." Said one of the men in suits.

(Different flashback)

A young teenaged Stanford and the boy who looked like him walked past a different group of men in suits threating a teenager with a car.

"You got a nice car… wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to it…" said one of the men in suits.

(Still a different flashback)

An older teenaged Stanford and the boy who looked like passed by a different' group of men in suits threating someone.

"You have a real nice grandma… wouldn't it be a real shame if something were to happen to her!" said one of the men in suits.

"Tony!" yelled ne of the other men in suits.

"What?' asked one who made the threat named Tony.

"You don't threaten his grandmother!" yelled one of the guys in suits.

"And I know her! She makes really great cookies!" said another one.

"Forgive he's new at this." Said another of them.

"I kind of want to see where this one is going." Said the boy who looked like Stanford.

Stanford just dragged him away.

(End of Flashbacks)

"We'd consider it a good day if we went outside and we didn't find someone making that threat." Said Stanford with a far off look in his eye.

Everyone else stared at him with sweat drops;.

"Okay…" said Usopp.

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" said Nami who broke down, "Should I just leave or should I go back… I mean… if I go back everyone will be safe! But… but…"

"Nami…" said Nojiko approaching them with Genzo.

"We've decided on what to do." Said Genzo.

"Seriously?" asked Nami, "Let me guess… you're going to fight Arlong yourself."

"No… we're not." Said Genzo.

"We're planning to ask them to fight him." said Nojiko.

She realized they were talking about the Straw Hats.

"What! No!" yelled Nami .

"Wait you want us to fight him?" asked Luffy, "Okay!"

"Luffy no!" said Nami, "I mean come on! I'm sure someone else had an idea."

"No one else has any other ideas." Said Genzo.

"I had an idea!" yelled a towns person who was clearly fit-shaced, "He is to stay in town and become our monkey god and beat away all of the fishy-fishies! And he now will be our monkey god!"

This only made everyone sweat drop.

"No one sober had any other ideas." Corrected Genzo.

"Go home your drunk." Said Nojiko to the drunk towns person.

"I'm not drunk I just lost control of my limbs!" said the drunk towns person.

They then collapsed.

"I'm okay!" they said.

They all decided to ignore the drunk person the ground.

"Luffy! You can't!" yelled Nami then turned to her sister and father figure, "What makes you think he can even handle Arlong?"

They both pointed to the still unconscious Mohmoo. The more drunken towns people were dancing on his unconscious body and flipping it off.

"He did that twice." Pointed out Nojiko.

"Come on Nami!" said Luffy, "I can beat him!"

"Luffy…" said Nami.

"You said you were going to permanently join the crew, didn't you?" asked Luffy with a big smile.

"Come on Nami!" yelled a random drunk woman, "Let that hot pirate guy sweep you off your feet!"

"Go home!" yelled Nami glaring at the woman, "Your drunk!"

"I'm not drunk!" she yelled, "I'm just…"

She couldn't finish her thoughts as she just started to vomit.

"Having a bunch of drunk people around is just weird." Said Usopp.

"That's what happens when something bad interrupts a party." Muttered Sanji.

"Nami…" said Luffy looking very serious. "I don't know the whole story… but he's clearly hurt you many times…"

Nami looked at him. She had rarely ever seen him so serious.

And for some one to beat up Mohmoo not once but twice that was an accomplishment.

Nami looked at the four members of the crew that were there (she knew Zoro was sleeping in the clinic)

"Luffy… fight him." said Nami.

Luffy gave a big grin.

"Of course I will…" said Luffy.

"It's not going to be an easy fight." Said Stanford, "IT something we can't go in blindly."

"Also should we leave Zoro out?" asked Usopp.

"We'll make sure he stays in clinic." Said Johnny.

"That's right no matter what!" said Yosaku.

Nojiko and Genzo stared at the two.

"They're not part of the crew." Said Nami.

Nojiko and Genzo nodded in understanding.

"Can I help them?" asked Usopp.

"No…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"He is part of the crew… isn't he?" asked Nojiko.

"He is." Sighed Nami.

"So do you have a plan or are you just going to go fight him?" asked a voice.

Nami began to sweat as they turn to where the voice came from.

It was Hatchan.

"It's the weird cannibal octopus man!" yelled one of the drunken towns people.

"Go home! You're drunk!" yelled Genzo.

"I'm not drunk!" yelled the drunk person who yelled that out" I'm just…"

That was when they passed out. They all stared at the drunk towns person then just decided to ignore them.

After all there were more pressing matters.

"Whoa! Why is there an octopus man?" asked Luffy.

"He's a member of Arlong's crew." Muttered Nami.

"He wasn't paying to my explanation on Fishmen very well." Sighed Yosaku.

"That… explains a lot actually…" said Usopp.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nami.

"I kind of quit Arlong's crew without telling him." said Hatchan, "What he did crossed a line… I mean I thought he was going to keep his promise… but this… this isn't right."

Everyone in town who was sober or relatively sober watched in shock.

"Ha!" yelled one of them, "I told so you! He is a nice guy!"

"Fine! You win!" said another, "Seriously… you think super evil for sticking with Arlong so long."

"Um… I can hear you…" said Hatchan with a sweat drop.

"I thought you two were sober!" yelled Genzo.

"We're sober enough…" said one of tow.

"We both got a nice little buzz going." Said the other.

Genzo face palmed.

"You should have known that some of them would have been a little drunk." Pointed out Stanford.

It should also be pointed out that about a quarter of the towns people had a buzz going… so yeah… more than half the town was in some state of drunkenness.

"Look who isn't drunk and who is, isn't the important topic right now." Said Nami.

"I realized that I made a mistake…" said Hatchan, "And I want to make it up! Please let me help you fight Arlong."

Almost everyone was glaring at the octopus Fishman

However…

"Okay!" said Luffy.

"What!" yelled Nami.

Nami ran over to Luffy and began to shake him.

"He's a member of Arlong's crew!" yelled Nami, "Why do you expect."

"But he'll be a big help." Said Luffy.

"I don't care!" yelled Nami shaking Luffy.

"Oh come on Nami! We all know he's proablly that one guy on Arlong's crew who would have turned on him!" yelled one of the town's people.

"Well since just proved he wasn't secretly super evil!" yelled another.

Nami just let Luffy go and face palmed.

"Besides if he turns on us! We can always beat him up." Said Luffy.

"I'm still here you know." Said Hatchan with a sweat drop.

"Fine…" muttered Nami who knew that she wasn't going to get an argument in, "You can help us fight Arlong."

"Thank you so much." Said Hatchan, "Hopefully I can make up for what I've done through out the years!"

"Okay…" said Stanford figuring he would be the one to take charge of the strategy of everything, "We should make plans for tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" asked Luffy.

"For one thing, the towns people a lot of the town's people are drunk." Pointed out Stanford who can't believe he had to explain it to Luffy.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Laughed Luffy.

"Seriously!" yelled Nami.

"Oh no!" yelled Hatchan noticing the state of Mohmoo, "What happened to Mohmoo"

"I beat him up…" said Luffy.

"Well… I will let it slide." Sighed Hatchan, "He was going to try to destroy the town."

Nami was trying to fight off the headache.

"It's going to be okay!" assured Nojiko.

"Do you mean about the fight or dealing with the idiots?" muttered Nami.

"Both…" said Nojiko.

"I'm going to get a drink." Muttered Nami.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Usopp.

"I have a high tolerance!" yelled Nami.

"What!" yelled Genzo.

"Genzo… you know Nami had to outdrink pirate more than once… right?" sighed Nojiko.

Genzo didn't respond to that.

Indeed so much had become complicated… thankfully they had a fishman on their side… but that would enough to beat Arlong? Only time will tell…

Next Time: It's time to fight Arlong? Will Luffy be able to beat him? Will Sanji and Usopp be able to beat his strongest members? Will Santo and Hatchan be able to thin out the rest? Will Zoro be pissed off they had him sleep through the fight even though he's heavily injured? Find out next time!


	12. Arlong Park

A/N: This was a tough chapter to get through... thankfully I'm over the hump and the chapters are going to go back to the original plan of scenes and snippets focused on Ford and the changes he makes either directly or indirectly. Enjoy

Edit: Ooops... uplaoded the wrong chapter... my bad! Enjoy the chapter for real!

Chapter 12: Arlong Park

It was the morning after Mohmoo's attack. A good chunk of the town had hanger overs. Which was to be expected after all.

"Oh man… what happened last night?" asked one of them.

"Oh man I saw so drunk. I think I hallucinated Mohmoo attacking the town… and one that pirate Nami joined stretched like rubber to beat him up, then Hatchan turned on Arlong…" said one the towns people who was fit-shaced the night before.

One of the sober towns people pointed to Hatchan taking care of Momoo's wounds at the coast.

"It's going to be fine Mohmoo… I'll make sure that Arlong never uses you again." Assured Hatchan.

"Holy crap!" the person who fit shaced.

"Holy crap indeed." Said the other town's person.

Once Hatchan was done taking care of the sea cow.

Meanwhile the crew (Minus Zoro since he wasn't going to part of the fight) waited for him.

"Hey… I was wondering." Said Sanji making small talk while waiting for Hatchan.

"What?" asked Luffy

"Why do you call him Ford?" asked Sanji, "Wouldn't Stan be more fitting?"

"Eh… he seems more like a Ford than a Stan." Said Luffy.

"I see…" said Sanji.

I actually prefer being called Ford over Stan." Admitted Stanford.

Sanji blinked and shrugged it off, deciding not push it further. He did get a somewhat familiar feeling from it, but pushed it back deicing it wasn't important.

Stanford also looked at Sanji, as they hadn't been together much before this time and he realized there was something familiar about him, but decided to brush it off as Déjà vu.

That was when Hatchan walked over to them.

"Hey sorry for beating up Mohmoo." Apologize Luffy.

"Don't apologize." Muttered Nami.

"She does have a point, he was trying to attack the town." Said Hatchan.

"I meant the first time I beat him up." Said Luffy.

"Oh yeah… you did beat him up twice." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

Stanford cleared his throat.

"We should really talk about the fight." He pointed out.

Hatchan began to explain that most of the crew was fairly weak (for Fishmen that is) it was Arlong and two others they had to worry about.

One was Chew who was skilled at shooting water from his mouth like a gun and Kuroobi who was quite skilled in Fish Man Karate.

Hatchan also sighed after giving this information.

"Are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry… it's just that Chew and Kuroobi have been my friends since we were kids." Said Hatchan.

"It sounds like your friends grew up to be jerks." Said Luffy.

"I know." Sighed Hatchan.

"I've come up with a plan." Said Stanford.

He showers them the plan, which was that he would take out the weaker members, Sanji would fight Kuroobi while Usopp would fight Chew.

"Wait! Do I have to fight Chew? Can't I take be the one to fight the weaker members?" asked Usopp.

"Because I have battle strategies to take out more than one opponent." Said Stanford, "Including the weapons to do so."

Usopp sighed.

"Oh come what I'm going to do?" asked Luffy.

"You're fighting Arlong." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

"We thought you already figured that out." Said Usopp.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Luffy.

This just made everyone sweat drop.

"Wait… I want to help fight." Said Hatchan.

"Are you serious." Said Nami who knew it was for the best for her to bow out.

"You can fight Chew." Said Usopp.

"I don't think I can fight him." said Hatchan.

"Stop trying to get out of it." Sighed Nami.

"I want to help him fight the weaker members." Said Hatchan.

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

Hatchan nodded.

"I could always use the help." Said Stanford with a shrug.

"I can help." Said Usopp.

Stanford sighed and took out a small gun.

"Here" He said giving it to him, "It's a good emergency weapon and it doesn't have recoil."

"Oh thanks." Said Usopp hoping it would help.

"Good so we're in agreement it will help you take out Chew." Said Stanford.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"Just stop fighting on this and use the gun if you have to." Said Nami.

Usopp's eye twitched when she said that.

"Anyways my plan is try to stop anyone from going to Arlong Park with Nojiko and Genzo." Said Nami.

"Seriously? You think people might interfere?" asked Stanford.

"Well the ones without hangovers." Said Nami.

"Oh man.. can someone please turn off the sun!" yakked a random towns person.

"Good point." Said Sanji with a sweat drop.

"All right!" said Luffy.

"So you want to levee now?" asked Sanji.

Luffy nodded.

The crew that was going to fight and Hatchan all nodded.

Luffy took off his hat and gave it to Nami.

He had a feeling it was going to be a big fight and wanted to keep it safe after all.

"Luffy…" whispered Nami.

They all headed to Arlong Park in order to fight Arlong.

At Arlong Park, Arlong we somewhat upset. Word was that someone or something defeated Mohmoo before he could cause too much damage.

Not to mentioned Hatchan disappeared the night before.

He wouldn't be surprised if he left the crew without telling him to be honest.

After all he was the nicest member of the crew…

That was when the gate to outside was knocked off his its hinges. Of course it was crew with Hatchan.

"Did you have to do that Luffy?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Come on Usopp he has to make an entrance." Said Stanford.

"What." Said Usopp not expecting Stanford to be the one for a cool entrance.

"Who are you!" demanded Arlong.

"I'm Luffy." He said glaring at Arlong.

"What a "Luffy"?" asked Arlong mockingly.

"A pirate." Said Luffy.

That was when Arlong noticed Hatchan with them.

"Hatchan! What are you doing with them!" he demanded to know.

"I'm helping them fight you!" admitted Hatchan.

"What! How dare you!" yelled Arlong.

However this had a different reaction form some of Arlong's men.

"HA! I told he would turn on us because of this!" yelled one of them, "You owe me!"

"Damn it!" yelled another.

"Huh… would have thought he would just left without saying a word." Said yet another.

"Yeah… joining another group of pirates to fight us for some strange reason…" said still yet another.

Arlong face palmed.

"It's so hard to find good help." He muttered.

This just made the crew sweat drop.

Arlong then clamed down from that bit of stupid and glared at the crew.

"what do want?" he demanded.

"You shouldn't have done that to Nami." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Arlong.

"What you pulled in her town after she paid you off." Said Luffy.

Arlong glared at Luffy.

"I don't know what Nami is to you." Said Arlong.

"She's my navigator." Said Luffy.

"What!" yelled Arlong.

"I said she's my crewmember not yours!" yelled Luffy.

"She is mine!" Arlong roared.

"She isn't." pointed out Hatchan, "She paid you back! She's free now! And you can't accept that!"

"She joined…" said Arlong.

"Because you made her." Said Luffy.

Arlong glared at them.

However his crew made the first move. They surrounded the group.

"Are you ready?" asked Stanford to Hatchan.

Hatchan nodded.

Stanford grabbed one of the guns strapped to his back.

The Fishmen attacked, but he shot them his gun towards him causing an electrical discharge taking out a few of them.

Hatchan took out his swords and began to take out several of the Fishmen.

Arlong growled at the fighting, after all he refused to hurt other Fishmen, but Hatchan…

He glared harshly at the Octopus Fishman.

Ignoring the fact that Stanford was also taking down just as many with his guns.

"You're a traitor!" yelled Arlong.

"No you are!" yelled Hatchan, "Do you honestly think this is what Fisher Tiger would have wanted?"

The straw hats looked at each other and shrugged unsure of what they were even talking about.

Arlong glared at Hatchan, unsure what to do.

However that was when Luffy decided it was time to start the fight.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" he called out punching long in the face sending him flying.

Arlong got up and glared at Luffy.

That was when Kuroobi deicide to try to attack Ford however Sanji jumped into the way and locked him, after all according the plan they had to fight.

"Thanks…" said Ford.

"Just following your plan." Said Sanji blocking the ray-fish man with his leg.

That was when Sanji was sent flying into the water with Kuroobi jumping in setting the stage for their fight.

"That's not good." Said Hatchan.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said Ford.

That was when Usopp shot a pellet at Chew.

Usopp began to sweat and then run away with Chew chasing after him.

Hatchan sighed… hoping that Luffy could beat Arlong.

Back in Cocoyashi. Many of the towns people were getting worried and nervous.

Including Nami.

"You want to watch don't you?" asked Genzo.

"Of course I do…" said Nami, "What if he can't beat Arlong…"

"We should go." Said Nojiko.

"What?" asked Nami.

"We should be there…" said Genzo,.

"Plus if your captain does beat him, don't you want to be there for his downfall?" asked Nojiko.

Nami didn't say anything but nodded.

Several other towns people chose to join them (promising not to get involved and just watch), and after Nami made sure that Zoro was still asleep (Thankfully he was, but both Johnny and Yosaku would remain to make sure he didn't join the fight).

On the way there the group had to stop thanks to a fight in a rice paddy between Usopp and Chew.

Usopp did have a hard time but he did eventually win against Chew thanks to some quick thinking.

Though before the group from Cocoyashi Village this happened…

Durring a partially tough part of the fight Usopp took out of the gun.

He shot t Chew, both of them were sent flying, Usopp thanks to recoil.

"Damn it Ford!" yelled Usopp after getting up from the recoil.

But once Usopp beat chew (using a bottle of booze and a Flame Star) he noticed the group from Cocoyashi Village.

"What are you doing here?" asked Usopp.

"We… wanted to see the fight." Said Nami blushing.

"Did you seer what happened to the Gun Ford gave me?" asked Usopp.

"No what happened?" asked Nami.

"I'll tell you alter." Muttered Usopp.

They all headed to Arlong Park, where thankfully Sanji managed to be Kuroobi and win his fight.

Which meant it was just up to Luffy to beat Arlong.

Luffy did notice the group from Cocoyashi arrive but didn't say anything.

Stanford did.

"I through you were to prevent them joining in the fight?" asked Stanford.

"I can do it from here." Said Nami.

"She just wanted to watch." Said Nojiko.

"Hey!" yelled Nami.

"I understand." Said Stanford.

"Well you are insane so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that your response." Sighed Nami.

"Seriously! I'm not insane!" yelled Stanford.

Nami decided she didn't want to fight with him while Luffy was fighting with Arlong, after all it could turn their attention towards them.

Also during the fight this conversation happened.

"I'm can't fight with a sword… I can't navigate… I can's tell lies." Said Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp taking offense that that.

"I can't research." Said Luffy.

"Use proper grammar Luffy." Grumbled Ford.

"And I can't cook." Said Luffy.

"Then what can you do?" mocked Arlong.

"I can beat you!" yelled Luffy.

The fighting continued. With Arlong going into a basket mode.

This eventually led to the fight being taken inside Arlong Park.

When that happened after a few minutes of fighting inside the building came down, no one was sure if who came on top, until Luffy jump out of the wreckage.

"Nami!" he yelled, "You're my crewmember!"

Everyone started to cheer. After all they had won and beat Arlong! It was finally over!

Well almost over.

"That's enough celebrating!" called out a voice.

They turned and saw a rather rat like man. No really he did look a lot like a rat… though to be fair that was he was on the inside.

"Nezumi." Said Hatchan.

"So… why are you the only one standing?" asked Nezumi.

"He was getting paid off by Arlong. In fact Arlong was going to use him to confiscate money yesterday but Nami beat him in paying Arlong!" said Hatchan.

"You traitor!" yelled Nezumi.

Everyone glared at him. Nami walked over and took out her staff, and whacked him many times.

"You can't do this!" yelled Nezumi, "I'm a marine."

"You knew about this the whole time and you just let him do that." Muttered Nami glaring at him.

Nezumi manages to get away from her.

"You'll pay for this! Especially you Straw Hat!" yelled Nezumi getting away.

"Why does he want revenge on Luffy?" asked Hatchan with a sweat drop.

"Probably revenge for taking his meal ticket." Muttered Sanji.

"Sounds about right." Said Stanford.

They managed to go through the wreckage of Arlong Park and found all of his money, Nami had given 99 million of the 100 million she collected to the towns people.

That 1 Million went back to Stanford.

"There!" she yelled, "I don't have a debt any more! So we're even."

Stanford wisely said nothing response to this.

Also when they got back to town… this happened.

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro who was extremely angry, "Why did you leave me behind!"

"You're injured! That's why!" yelled Nami.

"She's right… you needed to rest." Said Stanford.

n.

Zoro began to mutter things and grumble about missing an awesome fight.

And so once again the town celebrated their freedom and this time for real! With people form the other towns from nearby joining in the celebration.

Stanford mostly stayed away from the celebrations, but there two conversations of note.

One of them was brief yet weird conversation with Hatchan.

"Wow… I don't what it would be like to have extra fingers." Said Hatchi

"Really you don't know what it would be like." Said Stanford with a massive sweat drop as he looked at his extra arms.

Later was this conversation…

"Hey! Old guy! You sure you don't want to drink!" yelled a towns person with a buzz.

"No thank you, I can't handle alcohol very well." Said Stanford, which was indeed true.

"No surprise there." Laughed Zoro nearby.

"Seriously?" asked Stanford, "Not everyone has to celebrate with alcohol."

"Says you." Laughed Zoro.

Stanford merely just rolled his eyes.

Nami kept to herself this time as while she did bring the crew in, the celebration was for the crew and not her so she could finally rest. Also had the doctor give a new tattoo to cover the scars from the old one.

The celebration lasted days, and during the second day of celebrating Usopp decided to bring up the recoil problem with the gun.

"I tested it myself. There wasn't a recoil problem." Said Stanford.

"Well it had the recoil…" said Usopp.

Stanford began to examine the gun and discovered something.

"Huh… turns out there was a design flaw I never noticed." He explained, "Turns out if it got wet it the power input would increase. I guess that's why there was a recoil. I apologize Usopp."

After days of celebrating it was time to leave.

Most of the crew were saying goodbyes to certain people.

"It's time for us to say good bye." Said Johnny.

"Good luck in your journeys." Said Yosaku.

Zoro nodded at the two.

"Remember to eat properly." Said Stanford.

"Seriously!" yelled Sanji.

"What?" asked Stanford.

"Nami told me all about your problem of forgetting to eat." Said Sanji face palming.

"She seriously told you." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile Luffy was saying by to Hatchan. The two hit if off during the partying.

"So I'm going to stay for a bit and help rebuild the town." He explained, "I'll probably head over to the Grand Line once everything is done."

"I guess we might be meeting in the future." Laughed Luffy.

Hatchan laughed and nodded, hoping they would meet again.

They continued waiting for Nami after a while.

"When is she going to get here." Complained Luffy.

"I doubt she changed her mind." Said Stanford.

"Maybe she's just upset that she had to take care of an old man." Muttered Sanji.

"Hey!" yelled Stanford.

That was when Nami ran towards them.

"Set sail!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"All right! Let's do this!" cheered Luffy.

"She's up to some thing." Said Stanford.

"We better set sail." Muttered Zoro.

They did so and Nami weaved through the crowd watching their departure and then jumped on board.

The crowd was confused as she jumped on board.

Then she lifted her shirt and wallets fell down.

Everyone realized where the wallet came from and yelled at her.

"Later!" she teased the towns people as they sailed away.

While initially upset, they were happy that Nami could follow her ream and was sailing with good people… even if they were a little crazy.

As they were sailing away, Stanford noticed Nami's new tattoo and his eyes widened when he did.

"Your tattoo…" he said.

"Oh yeah, I had scars." Said Nami, "So I got a new one."

"Oh I get that… it remains me of a mark I've seen before." Said Stanford, "It's not important."

"Oh okay." Said Nami quickly brushing it off.

Stanford looked at Luffy or more importantly his hat. When he first met Luffy he saw the hat but brushed as a coincidence it off in less than a second.

Now that he was really looking at it he knew… it wasn't a coincidence, especially after seeing Nami's tattoo.

He sighed and decided to pretend it wasn't important, after all he hadn't bothered him in years and wasn't a threat at the moment. So why bother worrying about it.

And so they sailed on to their next destination. Unaware of what Nezumi's revenge taking out Arlong would be…

Next Time: One last stop before going to the Grand Line, the place where Gold Roger was executed. But of course they need supplies for their journey which is what Ford focuses on... but what happens when an old enemy appears? Find out next time!


	13. Loguetown

Chapter 13: Loguetown

As they counted on their journey, Stanford knew it was time to let Sanji in the truth of his past.

"You're from what." Said Sanji.

"Another Dimension." Said Stanford.

"Seriously." Said Sanji giving him a look like he was crazy.

Which wasn't help by the fact that he walked in on him setting his face on fire to "shave"

Stanford sighed relating that Sanji was in the skeptic camp and knew it was better to not gauge on it.

Later that day it was a rather quiet afternoon. Usopp and Stanford were talking about Usopp using Tabasco cause as a weapon.

"It would be a good weapon considering spiciness is not actually a flavor but rather a sensation." Explained Stanford.

"I k new it was a good idea." Bragged Usopp.

He was about to make the ammo.

"But I would recommend using your goggles as safety goggles whistle making them." Said Stanford.

Usopp blinked and then realized Stanford had a point and did so.

Thankfully it was good he heeded the advice as Luffy crashed into him short afterward and the sauce hit his face.

Stanford sweat dropped at Luffy.

He saw where he suddenly appeared from, which was the newly planted tangerine trees, Nojiko gave them three of the tree so that they would have a source of vitamin c at lease. Plus something to remember Belle Mere for Nami.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nami suddenly yelled.

They all saw she was reading the newspaper.

"What is it?" asked Stanford.

She showed them a wanted poster that came with the paper, a poster for Luffy.

A high one for the East Blue, 30 Million Berries.

"30 Million Huh." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"This must be that marine's revenge." Muttered Stanford.

"It's fine." Laughed Luffy.

"Hey I'm on the poster too!" said Usopp taking it in stride with Luffy while pointing he was on the poster as well, adept it was the back of head and at a distance.

Sanji was pouting about it.

"This is serous!" said Nami.

"It's a matter of pride for them." Said Stanford, "So just ignore it."

"They're going to be sending out the best bounty hunters after us!" yelled Nami.

"Which is to be expected." Said Stanford.

Nami just sighed, she now understood why Helen called him "The Dumbest Smart Guy or the Smartest Dumb Guy" she had ever met.

That was when they noticed an island.

"There is it." Said Nami, "If we see that island. That's the island then we're near the Grand Line. It's the called the begging and the end."

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"It's the place where Gold Roger was executed." Said Stanford.

"The place where the King of the pirates was excited…" said Luffy.

"You want to go?" asked Nami.

And so they headed towards the island. Which is where the town Loguetown was.

"All right! I'm going to the execution Scaffold." Said Luffy.

"I'm going to go buy some ingredients." Said Sanji.

"I'll see what kind of supplies I need." Said Usopp.

"There's something I want to buy." Said Zoro.

"Sure I lend you the money with 300 percent interest." Said Nami.

Nami was about to walk off when Stanford called out, "Come along Nami!"

"What?" asked Nami.

"There are important navigational supplies we have to buy before we head to the Grand Line." Said Stanford.

"But I was hoping to do some clothes shopping." She whined.

"What's more important, you're clothes or get lost on the Grand Line because you didn't properly prepared." Stanford.

Nami grumbled and knew that was more important.

Thankfully Stanford knew of just the shop to go to where they could picked up the supplies they needed.

"This better be worth it." Muttered Nami.

"You are aware I'm paying for everything." Said Stanford.

"Oh never mind then." Said Nami. Stanford sighed as they entered the shop, which was standard shop for various supplies.

"I've had my eye on this ship for a long time." Said Stanford.

May I help you." Said the clerk.

"We're looking to buy some Log Poses." Said Stanford.

"Are you sure you want to buy some?" asked the clerk with a slight sigh.

"Yes." Said Stanford.

{"I'm not liable for anything that happens while using them in that location." Said the clerk.

This made Nami and Stanford sweat drop.

""We have plenty of styles." Said the clerk.

"You buy at lease back up." Said Stanford.

"What are these anyways?" asked Nami.

"Compasses don't work on the Grand line." Explained the Clerk.

"Each island on the Grand Line has a strange magnetic signature that caused compasses to compete not work. Because of that, special compasses are needed that point directly to the island." Explained Stanford.

"You're kidding!" said Nami.

"Not at all." Said Stanford.

"Due to the strangeness of these compasses they have to be worn at all times." Explained the clerk, "Which is why we carry different styles."

"Oh okay…" said Nami.

Nami looked over the styles, she almost bought the cheapest but then remember that Stanford was paying.

She bought one with a orange strap, one with a golden (not really gold, just looked that way) and one that was the cheapest, which was the wooden one (just for a final backup).

While she was choosing Stanford looked around for some other supplies, that was when he saw some journals and his eyes widened, they were identical to the ones he had back when he researched Gravity Falls. He knew he had to buy them.

He noticed a small craft section and the store sold gold foil and glue. He bought both as well as a few water-proof pens.

"Why are you buying gold foil?" asked Nami.

"You'll understand later." Said Stanford.

Nami shrugged as Stanford paid for the things.

Once they left the shop.

If you don't believe me about the compass you can always check when we get to the Grand Line." Said Stanford.

"I trust you on that part, you have been trying to go the Grand Line for years." Said Nami, "Anyway I'm going clothes shopping."

"I'm going to find a candy store and see if I can find some good jelly beans." Said Stanford.

Nami looked at him.

"What? I can't like jellybeans?" asked Stanford.

Thankfully he did find a candy shop that sold them and he bought quite a few packages.

Sometimes later he met up with everyone in the main plaza where the exaction scaffold was.

"This is where the execution scaffold is…" said Stanford.

They all looked at the excruciation scaffold and saw a clown holding Luffy under stocks holding a large knife to his head.

"Why is there a clown trying to excrete Luffy?" asked Stanford.

"He's a pirate that Luffy beat." Sighed Nami.

"Luffy… beat a clown pirate." Said Stanford.

Nami sighed at the crew's researcher (which had become his official position on the crew) and grabbed him knowing it was better for him to head towards the ship.

Stanford understood that it was better for to head back. After all he didn't have his weapons on him.

Usopp on the other hand didn't get why they heading to the ship.

"A storm's going to hit the island." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"So you noticed the clouds too." Said Stanford.

"It's not just the clouds." Said Nami, 'The air pressure and temperature has been decreasing."

"Considering all of the commotion going on in the square we shouldn't be surprised if the marines show up." Said Stanford, "Even if we did essence we have no idea if the ship would still be there. "

Those were the magic words to get Usopp to run towards the ship.

This just made Nami and Stanford sweat drop.

They found a strange man with bunny like hair with a lion trying to set the ship on fire, but thankfully the storm hit so it didn't work.

Usopp did still have to distract the lion away from the ship so they could get onboard.

They had to wait and thankfully Luffy, Zoro and Sanji soon made it back despite the storm.

And they set sail.

They saw a lighthouse pointing in a certain direction.

"That's the guiding light. IT points to the Grand Line." Explained Stanford.

"Okay time to launch this ship into the ocean." Said Sanji bringing out a barrel.

"Do we have to do it in the middle of the storm!" yelled Usopp.

No listened to their objection.

And so they each placed their foot on the barrel stating their dream.

"I'm going to find the all blue!" said Sanji.

"I'm going to be the king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm going be the world's greatest swordsman." Said Zoro.

"I'm going discover all I can about the grand line." Said Stanford.

"I'm going to draw a map of the world." Said Nami.

"I'm going to be a brave warrior of the sea!" screamed Usopp.

They all kicked open the barrel and so the begging of the adventures of the Straw Hats on the Grand Line began!

Well… when they get there that is…

Next Time: The trip the Grand Line is arduous with many problems... and it gets even worse when they make it... where they're eaten by a whale. Thankfully it's fine... however the whale have two strange whalers after him... including one Stanford seems to know... What will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Laboon

A/N: This was a hard one to write I couldn't come up with much material expect for the stuff towards the end... and don't worry the stuff towards the end is going to get an expiation next chapter... Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Laboon

They were sailing towards the entrance to the Grand Line. Everyone waited in the Galley for Nami to explain why they needed to use the entrance.

Stanford on the other hand was setting up his journal.

He placed his hand on a piece of gold foil and cut it out. He then placed the cut out hand and glued it to the journal. Then finally he wrote down a four on the golden hand.

"Why are putting a four?" asked Usopp.

"Oh, it's because back in my home dimension I had three other journals detailing my research into a town where strange things happened as well." Said Stanford, "I know that the two journals will be unconnected other than myself writing it, but it's still my research."

Usopp nodded while Sanji and Zoro practically rolled their eyes at his expiation.

That was when Nami and Luffy came into the Galley.

"All right! There's a problem with the way to get to the Grand Line." Said Nami.

Nami laid down the map.

"The way to get up the Grand Line is up a mountain." Said Nami.

Everyone but Stanford looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're kidding right?" asked Usopp.

"No she's correct." Said Stanford.

"What!" asked Zoro.

"Of course you studied how to get into the Grand Line." Sighed Nami breathing a sigh of relief.

"There is a canal going up the mountain." Explained Stanford.

"And how does it go up the mountain?" asked Zoro.

"It goes up using currents." Said Stanford, "The current push the water up the mountain."

"That sounds insane you know." Sighed Sanji.

"I am well aware." Said Stanford.

"Why can't we just go another way?" asked Zoro.

"We can't." sighed Nami.

"She's right." Said Luffy, "It wouldn't feel right if we didn't use the entrance." Said Luffy.

"No that's not the reason!" yelled Nami.

Before either Nami or Stanford could explain, Sanji noticed something.

"Hey Nami didn't you say that the storm would go on for a while." Said Sanji.

"What?" asked Nami, "Oh no."

"This isn't good." Said Stanford.

They all left the galley to find the ocean in a strange state. Everything was eerily calm. There were't any waves, no wind, no nothing.

Stanford took out his binoculars and he found the storm in the distance.

"There it is." Said Stanford.

"We have to row there now!" said Nami.

"Why do we have to?" asked Luffy.

"Because we drifted not the calm belt." Explained Stanford.

"The calm belt?" asked Usopp.

"It's the stretches of sea that bodes the Grand Line." Explained Nami, "There's no currents or no wind."

"Wait… that doesn't' sound too bad." Said Zoro, "We can just row."

Before Nami or Stanford could explain why that was a bad idea everything began to shake.

That was when they found they were not only surrounded by Sea Kings but was also on one.

"This is also a sea king breeding ground." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

Everyone was frozen but thankfully the massive Sea King they were sneezed sending them flying back to the East Blue.

"Now you can see why we can't go that way." Said Stanford.

The four that weren't aware of it all nodded.

They sailed to the mountain.

That was when they saw the unbelievable canal that was moving up the mountain.

"Steer towards the canal!" cheered Luffy.

They headed towards the canal however there were some problems namely while Usopp street the ship the staff broke off so he, Zoro and Sanji had to all use the remains to break the ship, another problem was that they nearly crashed not a gateway at the entrance to the canals, Luffy jumped in-between the Merry and Gateway to cushion it, thankfully managing to jump back onto the ship with no problems.

They sailed up the canal without any problems, they wee launched into the air when they got to the top but managed to land back into the downward canal.

As they all thought about their dreams as they sailed down the canal they heard a strange noise.

"What's that noise?" asked Usopp.

"It sounds like a whale." Said Stanford.

"Seriously! A whale making that loud of a sound?" asked Nami.

They got closer to the bottom and saw a large black wall at the end of the entrance.

"What is that thing?" asked Usopp.

"I think it might be an island whale." Said Stanford.

""Stop saying it's a whale!" said Nami.

They got closer to the strange black wall only to discover it was indeed an extremely large whale.

"I don't think we can control the ship!" yelled Nami.

"What are we going to do!" yelled Usopp panicking.

Right before they could crash however Luffy shot the front cannon making sure that the damage was minimal.

There was still damage as the figurehead broke off, but it could have been.

Especially since the whale didn't even noticed they were there.

"That could have been worse." Sighed Nami.

"We have to get away as fast as we can!" said Stanford.

The crew once again began to row, however, thanks to Luffy noticing the damage done to "His favorite seat" he got angry, once they got near the eye of the whale Luffy punched it in the eye!

"Luffy!" yelled Nami.

This of course made the whale finally notice them.

It reacted badly and started to suck in the ship while Luffy fell off the ship.

However thankfully the ship was fine during the processes of getting eaten though the crew was extremely confused at what happened.

Namely they seemed to be outside on a normal day.

"This is particular.' Said Stanford.

That was when a giant quid suddenly surfaced and was about to attack them when suddenly it was harpooned.

They noticed the person who harpooned it was an old man… who looked like a flower for some reason. He was on his own little personal island.

He didn't say anything just stared at them.

"Seriously!" yelled Sanji.

"Hey!" called out Usopp, "Are you going to say anything."

"IF we fight someone is going to die!" said the man.

He glared harshly at them.

Usopp and Nami were scared, Stanford already figured out his answer, while Zoro and Sanji were ready to fight.

"Really who would that be?" asked Sanji.

"Me of course." Said the old man.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Who are you and where are we?" asked Stanford.

He glared harshly at them once again.

"Isn't polite to give your name first?" asked the old man.

"He has a point." Said Stanford.

"Well I minds as well go first." Said Zoro.

Before he could give his introduction this happened.

"My name is Crocus, I'm the keeper of the twin capes, I'm 71 and a half, Gemini, my blood type is…" said the man.

"Okay we don't need to know all that information." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

"As for where you are, it should be obvious. You're certainly in the stomach of a mouse." Said Crocus.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"I should have noticed." Said Stanford, "Look at the sky."

They all saw it and they noticed it was extremely fake.

"I can't believe we didn't notice it before." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

"I can't believe it were eaten by the whale! I don't want to be digested!" yelled Nami in shock.

However Stanford looked at Usopp. He kept a straight face, however inside he as trying not laugh. Due to Usopp's appearance part of him wanted to make a joke about a certain little puppet boy.

But the more mature part of his brain told him that the joke was immature while the rational part of his brain told him no one would get the joke so don't make it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Usopp.

"It's nothing." Said Stanford looking away.

"Okay… seriously you're hiding something from me." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"It's nothing, really." Said Stanford, "What we have to worry about is getting out here before we get disgusted."

"The exits' over there." Said Crocus.

He pointed to a strange set of gates.

"How did we miss that!" yelled the crew.

That was when everything started shaking.

"He doing it again." Muttered Crocus.

That was when they saw in the chopper "water" was that his island was actually a metal bottom boat.

"Wait… it's metal…" said Nami.

"Does that mean the water is actually…" said Usopp.

"You know we're in the stomach of a whale… so that's pretty obvious." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

He ended p dicing into the sea… asking everyone to be shocked.

They also watched as Luffy and two others flew out of the doors and into the sea.

Thankfully someone saved the three of them…

One was a man and the other was teenaged girl.

Stanford eyed the girl.

"Hey Stanford is everything okay?" asked Usopp.

"It's fine." Said Stanford.

However that was when the other two started to shoot at the stomach of the whale with bazooka they had on them.

They watched in horror as Crocus took the hit. Luffy also knocked the two of them out. And tied them up. Thankfully Crocus was okay.

"Why would they do that?" asked Nami.

"Food." Said Crocus, "This specifics native to the West Blue and can feed an entire village for 2 to 3 years."

The Straw Hats were surprised by this fact.

"Then again if you think about it's pretty obvious." Pointed Stanford.

They soon headed out of the whale though the tunnel.

.

"So you built these yourself." Said Stanford.

"Yes, I was once the doctor on a pirate ship." He explained.

"Thought it took more than being a medical doctor." Said Stanford.

"I learned a lot from my time as a pirate." He said shrugging it off.

"So is there purpose of having tunnels?" asked Stanford.

"Yes, it's hard to treat a whale this big from the outside." Said Crocus.

"That makes sense." Said Stanford.

The other members watched their conversation.

"So should we join in the conversation?" asked Usopp.

"No, just let the two 60 year old nerds talk." Said Zoro.

"We heard that! And I'm 56!" yelled Stanford.

"I wish I was 60." Laughed Crocus.

They managed to get out of the whale.

"Finally!" cheered Luffy, "The real sky."

"So what do we do with them?" asked Zoro.

"Eh… let's just toss them overboard." Said Luffy.

They tossed them overboard. The two vowed revenge and swam away.

"So should be we worried about them?" asked Stanford.

"I think you know the answer to that." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

Stanford sighed, "Never mind…" he said.

Nami was confused why he was acting like so she shrugged it off.

Durring this time Crocus explained what was going on with the whale who's name was Laboon. A pirate crew who cared for him left him there to explore the Grand Line as he was a baby he couldn't take him with them. So he joined a pirate crew years later to find out what happened to them. He discovered that they fled the Grand Line.

He tried telling Laboon but the whale wouldn't listen. So he kept ramming into the Red Line convinced that his friends were on the other side.

"Have you tried convincing him?" asked Nami.

"I tried but he won't listen" sighed Crocus.

However they weren't paying attention to Luffy as he had decided the best way to handle Laboon was to trip out their mast and used it to attack Laboon. They watched in horror as the teen fought the whale.

Turned out Luffy did have a good plan. As he promised a re-match against the whale and a promise that they would come back.

And so Luffy set up the next stage of the plan, which was to pain a really bad version of their Jolly Roger on Laboon.

Durring that time, Stanford showed Nami it was true about the compass, as it was spinning like crazy thanks to the Grand Line.

"Sorry for doubting you." Sighed Nami.

"It's quite all right." Said Stanford.

"So you actually learned how to traverse the Grand Line before coming here… good." Said Crocus.

"I already got three." Said Nami deciding to wear the cheap one at the moment.

"I do have some spares… but it looks like you don't need them." Said Crocus.

"Hey what are you talking about." Said Luffy.

He saw the Log Pose.

"Oh hey you have one too." Said Luffy.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

Luffy took one out of his pocket.

"Where did you find it?" asked Stanford.

"Found it on the deck." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"Always good have an extra spare." Said Stanford as Lunch was being served by Sanji.

"So I take it you were studied how to traverse the Grand Line." Said Crocus.

"Yeah, I've been planning for years for a scientific exhaustion but it never panned out." He explained.

"So you joined a pirate crew." Said Crocus.

"They were pervasive." Answered Stanford not wanting to get into the whole situation with him.

Crocus sweat dropped, "I wont' argue the reason." Said Crocus.

They began to talk more about the navigation and the rumors of where One Piece might be (the final island on the Grand Line).

However during the conversation, Luffy suddenly called out "All done!"

Turned out he ate the whole fish Sanji got, including the bones.

Everyone was shocked by this… somewhat…

Mostly because he ate the bones.

But still Sanji was angry with Luffy and began to chase him around.

Durring the conversation about the navigating though the grand line, Nami decided to wear the "free" log pose instead.

She didn't know she did that, but it was good because as she was looking at it Sanji kicked Luffy away hitting the Log Pose breaking it.

"Weird…" said Crocus.

"Maybe somehow she knew that was going to happen." Said Stanford with a sweat drop as Nami kicked the two into the sea.

Thankfully they were fine, also Sanji recused the two wanna be whalers from the sea code named Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9. The two of them explained their situation. Turned out they also lost their ship and they were begging on their hands and knees.

Miss Wednesday also explained why the code names.

"The motto of the company we work for is "Mystery"." She explained.

Stanford seemed to sigh at this.

Though Nami did troll them for a bit.

"We broke your log pose… you still want to travel with us?" asked Nami.

"Why you that was mine!" yelled Mr. 9.

However Miss Wednesday seemed to be looking at Stanford, as if recognizing him.

"Are you sure you don't have back ups?" she asked.

Stanford's eyes winded when she said that.

"Oh man… you ruined it you know." Muttered Nami.

That was when Ford placed his hand on Ms. Wednesday's shoulder.

"I'm a researcher who studying the Grand Line. May I ask you a few questions about the Grand Line?" asked Stanford.

Ms. Wednesday turned to look at him and seemed to bite her lip.

"Wait… why are you asking her?" asked Mr. 9.

"Because she looks more credible than you." Said Stanford.

He led her away before she could answer.

"That's weird." Said Nami.

"I don't know… it seems like he knows her." Said Luffy getting that feeling.

"Seriously… what are the chances she knows him." said Nami rolling her eyes.

Once the two were out of earshot.

"You can drop the act. I know it's you." Said Stanford.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Ms. Wednesday.

She began to walk away.

"Before you go, is the reason why you joined a group that's all about mystery have to with the rebellion going on?" asked Stanford.

Miss Wednesday froze and turned back to Stanford, eyes and she seemed to be close crying.

The two talked and came to a deal.

They rejoined the others…

"She didn't have any good information." He admitted.

They set the Log Pose to the island they were going to which was their home, the town of Whiskey Peak.

And soon they set sail, with the crew mostly unaware of what was going to happen on the island. Or how it would change a good chunk of their journey on the Grand Line.

Next Time: They arrive on the first island of Whiskey Peak, a town that welcomes pirates... however not is all that it seems... especially since it seems like Stanford knows the mayor... and then it becomes even more complicated when Miss Wednesday's identity is revealed... what will happen? Find out next time!


	15. Whiskey Peak

Chapter 15: Whiskey Peak

The way to Whiskey Peak was extremely treacherous thanks to the insanity that was the first part of the Grand Line. Nami looked away from the Log Pose for less than minute to find they had veered off course and they had a lot of to do to get back on course.

Everyone on board was exhausted… expect for Zoro who somehow managed to sleep through it.

When he woke everyone was of course angry with him, but he didn't care.

"You I've been thinking about those code names of yours." Said Zoro, "They seem very familiar."

Before Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 could react, Nami laid down her with for not helping.

When they got close enough to the island, Miss Wends day and Mr. 9 left by swimming to the island.

"Bye-Bye Baby!" they said rather ominously.

"Aw Miss Wends day such a woman of mystery." Swooned Sanji.

As they approached the rather foggy island both Zoro and Stanford seem a little on edge. S they approached the town, they were all ready for a fight… until they heard cheering.

They saw that a large crowd on the island. They seemed to be celebrating. They were welcomed by the mayor of the town (who introduced himself as Igarappoi) explaining that they loved pirates after all hey welcomed them as the hero's of the sea.

"Of course that means a great party." Said the mayor named Igarappoi.

"Is it all right I sit out n the party." Said Stanford, "You know I don't do good with parties, plus I would like to see what the island has to offer."

Igarappoi looked at Stanford and seemed to pale a little, but quickly regained himself.

"If you want to." Said Igarappoi.

"I'm going to explore those large cacti, call me if you need anything." Said Stanford pointing to the large cacti that seemed to make up the island.

Nami tired to ask about the Log Pose but Igarappoi quickly brushed it off and hurried the five to the party.

That night, after the crew was pooped out from the party Igarappoi waited outside for someone. Turned out it was Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9. A woman joined them who tore of a nun disguise.

"You know we shouldn't hold a party considering our food shortage." Said the woman.

"I know that, however." said Igarappoi taking out Luffy's wanted poster.

"30 Million!" yelled the other three.

"Yes, with that bounty we should recover." Said the woman, "However… you let one of them get away."

"He'll be fine." Said Igarappoi who really didn't want to get into it.

"Okay… seriously I saw the way you first looked at him." said the woman.

"Miss Monday…" sighed Igarappoi.

H looked at Miss Wednesday, who had a look on her face as if saying "Don't look at me…"

He sighed… he knew at this point a lie would probably end badly… even if said lie would be somehow more normal than the truth…

And the truth was really weird.

He decided to tell the truth while leaving out a few details… besides knowing the mind of the person he was dealing with it would probably be better to truth.

"I'm trying to avoid the most awkward conversation I'll ever have in my life." He said.

The woman named Miss Monday and Mr. 9 both stared at him. Miss Wednesday kept a straight face, but it looked a little like she was going to corpse any second now.

"What?" asked Miss Monday and Mr. 9.

"I'm tying…" said Igarappoi who then performed a voice exercise to make sure he didn't misspeak, "I trying to avoid what will be the most awkward conversation I'll ever have in my life."

"So you do know him?" asked Miss Monday.

"Before I joined Baroque Works and before he became a pirate." Said Igarappoi.

Both Mr. 9 and Miss Monday managed an awkward conversation "So you're a pirate now." and "So you're a bounty hunter now."

"Well that is an awkward conversation but I doubt it's the most awkward you ever have." Said Miss Monday.

Igarappoi sighed knowing he would have to explain it.

"We both have friends that were in the same business, and we accompanied them for a conference." Said Igarappoi.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Said Mr. 9.

"That's not the most awkward part." Said Igarappoi, "Our friends also brought their children. They both have daughters the same age and the two became friends. We also ended up on baby sitting duty while the two girls played tougher."

Miss Wednesday was covering over mouth in order to hide the smile she had.

"So you're going to have to fight and take in someone you once baby sat with… who's also another grown man…" said Miss Monday.

There was an awkward silence. Realizing that everything put together would be the most awkward conversation anyone would ever have in their lives.

"Are you sure it's the same guy?" asked Mr. 9, "I might it might not be the same guy."

"It's the same man." Sighed Igarappoi.

"How are you sure, you barley spoke." Said Miss Monday.

"I saw his hands… I don't know if you noticed he has six fingers." Said Igarappoi.

There was another awkward silence as they realized having two similar looking men that that had six fingers would be just about impossible.

Both Miss Monday and Mr. 9 stared at him, unsure how to respond to all this.

"By the way I heard that the proper term for that is Polydactyl." Said Miss Wednesday.

Igarappoi looked Miss Wednesday who looked a little sheepish, as if she wanted to add something to the conversation but that the only thing she could say without giving too much away.

"Look once we have to capture him, I will still have to talk to him." he said, "No matter how awkward it will be."

That was when another towns person showed up and yelled out "The swordsman is missing!"

"What!" they all yelled.

Turned out Zoro was sitting on the edge on one of the roofs.

What happened next a very one-sided battle between Zoro and 100 bounty hunters.

Before the fight he explained he knew about their little group called Baroque Works, turned out they tried to recruit him years before.

However the fight ended when two more members of their group showed up Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, due to the fact the Miss Wednesday as a Princess of a kingdom that in turmoil and Igarappoi was her body gaud named Igaram.

Durring this time Stanford was writing in his journal about the island.

He ignored the noises from the fighting figuring that at least one of his crewmates figured out the truth of the island.

As he wrote about how disappointing the mountains were (they were in fact mountains that looked like cacti with the "spines" being in actuality grave stones). He heard the conversation going on.

Turned out Nami was also suspicious of the island and wasn't sleeping either.

And of course she heard about the kingdom in trouble and of course wanted money.

"Seriously Nami? You're trying to extort money out of this situation?" asked Stanford making his presence known.

"Let me guess you knew about the bounty hunters too." Said Zoro.

"I only just found out back at the twin capes." Said Stanford he looked at Igaram, "Vivi told me."

"Wait…" said Igaram, "I avoided that conversation for nothing!"

"Wait! You weren't making that up!" blurted out Zoro.

"You heard that!" yelled Igaram.

"what." Said Stanford.

"I have no idea what they're talking about." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Nami.

"We met at the Reverie." Said Stanford.

"Then that story about babysitting your friend's daughters…" said Zoro.

"Blossom and Vivi became friends during those meetings." Said Stanford.

"Seriously?" asked Zoro.

"So Vivi already explained it to you?" asked Igaram getting things back on track."

"She did." Said Stanford.

(Flashback)

Miss Wednesday… or rather Vivi was close to crying.

"You know about the rebellion." Said Vivi.

"Of course I know, considering your friendship created a small alliance between the two kingdoms, it's hard not to know despite the two very different locations." Said Stanford, "Not to mentioned Blossom has been worried about you, you know about her fears of kidnapping."

"I joined this organization to find out who's causing it." Said Vivi, "Igaram joined as well."

"I see." Said Stanford.

"Please don't tell your crew." Said Vivi, "If I'm found out then…"

"You'll be in danger." Said Stanford.

"They also control Whiskey Peak." Said Vivi, "And Igaram is stationed there posing at the towns mayor. It's a town of bounty hunters."

"I see." Said Stanford, "I won't tell them anything. However knowing my crew one of them might figure it out."

Vivi didn't say anything.

"If you're wondering about why I'm a pirate…" said Stanford knowing that he would have to explain.

"It's because you finally figured out that Phoenix was trying to prevent your death." Said Vivi.

"You knew too!" yelled Stanford.

"Yeah… it was so obvious." Said Vivi with a sweat drop.

Stanford face palmed.

"Also have you told them where you came from?" asked Vivi.

As it turned out Vivi was the person that Blossom told about Stanford being from another dimension.

"I have." Said Stanford, "Most of them don't believe me…"

"So Clementine didn't tell them she saw you?" asked Vivi.

"No, I told them after we left." Said Stanford, "Though maybe I should have told them while there… probably would have nice to have a witness to my arrival."

"It's probably for the best they don't believe you." Said Vivi.

"You have a point." Said Stanford.

"How are they?" asked Vivi.

"Well they were recently kidnapped... that's how I met and joined the crew. They're fine." Said Stanford, "Also Phoenix and Clementine has another child, a girl named Lillie."

"Blossom is still working on being an escape artist?" asked Vivi.

"She is." Said Stanford, "She fired out how to untie herself after the kidnapping."

Vivi gave a sad smile.

"We should really get back." Said Stanford.

"You're right." Said Vivi, "Remember."

"Don't tell the crew. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I won't tell them anything about what's going on." Said Stanford .

Vivi nodded and got back into character.

(End of Flashback)

"Okay… so you know her." Sighed Zoro.

"Also if you still refuse to help I'm calling in your debt." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Zoro.

Turned out she was referring to the money he borrowed back in Loguetown, he didn't need and paid it back right away.

She added a ton of interest to the barrowing of money.

"Seriously Nami." Said Stanford.

"He's the one who barrowed the money." Said Nami.

"But I paid it back!" yelled Zoro.

The two shrugged while Stanford took out his journal and turned to the page he had created about Nami (he did a page for each of his crew mates) and wrote down a note "Worst loan shark I have met… and I'm from New Jersey!"

Zoro went to find and rescue Vivi. While Nami and Stanford stayed behind, with Stanford finally helping Igaram up.

Durring that time they heard the sounds of another fight, but it wasn't Zoro rescuing Vivi, it was Zoro fighting Luffy thanks to a giant misunderstanding.

Nami went to settle this.

Once they were left alone.

"So you're a pirate now…" said Igaram.

Stanford sighed.

"Let me guess… you finally found out that Phoenix was trying to prevent you from dying." Said Igaram.

"I should have known you knew when Vivi brought that up." Sighed Stanford.

Igaram sweat dropped.

"Anyways I need your help with a plan." Said Igaram.

"What is it?" asked Stanford.

"I'm going to disguise myself as Vivi in order in order to distract Baroque Works." Said Igaram.

"That's insanely stupid plan." Said Stanford.

And so Stanford reluctantly helped Igaram dress up like Vivi.

They also had the foresight that Luffy, Zoro and Nami would find out the truth of Baroque Works and who ran it.

And during this time Igaram did tell Stanford who was running it, one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea, Crocodile. Which was another reason why Vivi was on their radar, she discovered the boss' identity.

Once they met up with Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Vivi. They of course stared at Igaram and his plan.

"Don't worry I have plan." He said dressed up like Vivi carrying the dummies with Stanford.

"Ford you know about it too?" asked Luffy surprised.

"Doctor Pines." Said Vivi.

"Wait… you know Ford?" asked Luffy surprised.

"Yes, it's actually a funny and awkward story." Said Vivi finding some levity in the situation.

"This is a serious moment." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

"Not the way he told it." Said Zoro.

"Can we get back on topic…" sighed Nami.

"Anyways the plan is for me to tae Vivi's place and have these dummies as you three." Said Igaram.

"Thankfully they're unaware that I know everything, or that I already have ties to the royal family, even if they are tenuous at best." Said Stanford.

"It's good to know that there someone I can bust…" said Igaram who cleared his throat, "I can trust."

Stanford nodded.

"Hey I'm the captain." Pouted Luffy.

"Hey already know each other." Said Nami staring at Luffy.

They headed to the coast where a small ship was.

"Here's the Eternal Pose." Said Vivi giving Igaram something that looked like a Log Pose but in an hourglass like structure.

"Eternal Pose?" asked Nami.

"It's similar to a Log Pose but instead it always points to a specific island." Explained Stanford.

Nami nodded.

After wishing each other luck on their missions. Igaram set sailed.

However as he sailed away, suddenly the boat exploded shocking everyone.

"The log pose is set." Said Nami checking the log pose, "Secure the Merry and get Sanji and Usopp."

Zoro and Stanford decided to make sure the Going Merry was fine while Luffy went to get Usopp and Sanji. Nami stayed back a little to comfort the Princess.

Thankfully nothing was wrong with the Going Merry.

Except for a very large duck was there.

Both of them knew that it was Vivi's pet, as Stanford had heard about him and Zoro saw him during the massive fight.

"Hey I'm here." Said Luffy who had literally dragged Usopp and Sanji so they were now unconscious, "Hey they're asleep."

Both Zoro and Stanford sweat dropped at this.

"I can't leave without him!" cried Vivi.

"We have to leave now!" scolded Nami.

"What's wrong?" asked Stanford.

"She refuses to leave without her duck." Said Nami.

"You mean there." Said Zoro pointing to the duck.

"Carue!" yelled Vivi.

"Seriously!" yelled Nami.

They set sailed from Whiskey Peak. However as they sailed. An unknown voice was giving them giving them warnings about the fog and rocks.

That was when they realized none of them knew who the owner of the voice was.

IT was a woman with shoulder black hair, wearing a cowboy hat and dressed in a certain way.

"Miss All Sunday!" gasped Vivi.

"Who's partner is she?" asked Nami.

"Crocodile's." muttered Vivi.

Everyone (with Sanji and Usopp having since regained consciousness and were confused when doing so) pointed a weapon at her.

"That's enough of that." Said Miss All Sunday.

That was when something knocked all of the weapons out of their hands, and knocked Sanji and Usopp away from her.

"A devil fruit power." Said Nami.

"Oh come now… I was the one who led you to finding out Mr. 0's identity." Said Miss All Sunday.

"So she's a good guy." Said Luffy.

"Then you let him find out I knew." Said Vivi.

"So she's a bad guy." Said Luffy.

"You're the one who killed Igaram! Aren't you!" yelled Vivi.

Miss All Sunday merely smirked.

She then tossed Vivi an enteral pose.

"That will take you to Nanimonai, it's one stop away from Alabasta." Said Miss All Sunday.

Vivi looked at the Enteral Pose in her hands. Unsure of what to do.

However Luffy grabbed it and broke it.

"You're not the one who tells us where to go!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy! She was giving us a way to get there!" yelled Nami.

"It could have been a trap." Said Stanford.

"Well it doesn't matter." Said Miss All Sunday, "Your next stop is Little Garden… good luck there!"

She jumped off the ship and onto a waiting large tortoise, which swam away.

"So cool!" called out Luffy.

"Okay… can someone tell us what's going on." Said Usopp.

And so they explained the situation to Usopp and Sanji, along with explaining to everyone who Stanford knew Vivi.

"So wait the guy with the curls let you look around the island to avoid a conversation with you." Said Luffy.

"Yes." Sighed Stanford.

"He would have to break his cover which was probably why he really avoiding it." Said Vivi.

Although Vivi knew that was only a small part of it and he was really trying to avoid the awkwardness.

You don't babysit with someone and undergo a sketchy job change and not have it be awkward.

"So let's get to the next island! And fight Baroque Works!" cheered Luffy.

Nami sighed.

"This is serious!" yelled Stanford.

And so they sailed onward to the next adventure, which would also be an island that Stanford would looking forward too, after all even with all the stuff that happened the island itself was huge disappointment… the next one on the other hand was the one he would be waiting for… even if his crew would be in great danger during the visit to the island…

Next Time: The crew arrives on the island of Little Garden... which is filled with Dinosaurs! Needless to say Stanford is overjoyed. Unaware of while he's exploring the danger his crew is with Baroque Works. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I hinted at Vivi knowing Ford back in the first arc (it's a small one). So yeah... now you must wondering why Blossom and the other royal children don't exist in canon... well it's because Phoenix never married Clementine in canon and never had the same children... or the island was destroyed by a meteor hundreds of years ago in the canon universe due to a strange reverse version of the butterfly effect... either or...


	16. Little Garden

Chapter 16: Little Garden

The crew with a new enemy and a Princess on board sailed onto their next dimension. Durring that time, Nami decided to ask Stanford something.

"So are you going to tell her about the whole dimension thing?" she asked him.

"She has already been informed." Said Stanford.

"Really?" asked Nami.

"Yes." Said Stanford.

But he wasn't going to tell her how she was informed. However he did give Vivi the okay to tell Luffy and Usopp.

Which what was she doing t the moment.

"Really? The queen actually saw him fall from a portal." Said Usopp.

"It's true." Said Vivi.

"And the Princess just told you like it was nothing." Laughed Luffy.

"Clementine had to explain to her why it was a bad idea to spread it around during the Reverie." Said Vivi.

Luffy laughed.

"So…" said Usopp, "It sounds like Blossom told you things about Stanford that she shouldn't have… anything else?"

Luffy started giggling wanting to hear the secrets.

"Well she told he often forgets to eat meals." Said Vivi.

"Yeah that's Nami and Sanji's job." Said Luffy.

"And he sets his face on fire to shave." Said Vivi.

"Yeah he still does that." Said Usopp.

"Other that no..." said Vivi with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile, Stanford didn't know why but he felt like punching Luffy and Usopp.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"It's probably nothing." Muttered Stanford.

After a few days they reached the next island mostly uneventful save for an incident involing a giant dolphin, but they soon reached Little Garden it was decently not something they would expect.

It was an overgrown jungle.

"This is little garden?" axed Usopp.

"The Log Pose is pointing here." Said Nami.

They looked around at the jungle. That was when something swooped through the trees, it looked like a strange mix of lizard and bird.

Almost everyone was staring at the strange animal with Nami and Usopp wondering what the thing could be.

"Wow… look at that weird lizard." Laughed Luffy.

"That wasn't a lizard… it was a bird." Said Stanford, "It looked to be a living archaeopteryx… it is said to be the first bird ever to exist…"

Note: Stanford has been away from earth a long time so he unaware of recent discoveries made since 1982…

"Of course having creatures like the archaeopteryx is impossible.. unless it's that kind of island… I heard rumors about it." Said Stanford, "This is the island I've been waiting for."

The crew stared at him at his eyes and the air around him began to sparkle.

Everyone sweat dropped at that reaction.

And soon enough they docked at the island. When they did Stanford ran onto the island to explore and study the life they had on the island.

"Hey has anyone seen Stanford?" asked Sanji.

"I'm pretty sure he ran onto the island as soon we docked." Said Zoro.

Sanji sighed.

"He hadn't had lunch yet." Muttered Sanji.

He face palmed.

Over the course of the next while Luffy and Vivi (with Sanji giving Vivi one of three lunches he made for Stanford incase they found him) decided to explore the island together, Zoro also went to explore and he and Sanji getting into a fight about hunting and making a competition out getting the bigger animal. Sanji left to go hunting as well (taking the second of the lunches, leaving the last with Nami and Usopp).

This led Nami and Usopp being all alone on the ship only to be found by a giant named Broggy who lived on the island and ended up being invited to his place.

Turned out the island was home to two giants who fought at the eruption of a volcano, the other was named Dorry.

What they also didn't know was that Baroque Works members were on the island, looking for them and wanting to get the bounty for the two giants.

However it turned out Stanford was under their radar so they ended up leaving him alone during this situation.

So he was free to wander the island and take in what he found.

He so happy, turned the island's native wild life were dinosaurs. He had heard rumors about it, now he had confirmation.

Pre-historic island were indeed a thing on the Grand Line.

He had seen so many dinosaurs, including a few dromaeosaurids with feathers, which confused him but still impressed him.

Once again, he was behind on modern science.

He had discovered so much on the island and to say he was happy would be n understatement.

"There you are." He heard a voice grumble.

He turned around and saw Sanji riding on a smilodon.

"A smilodon!" said Stanford, "Fascinating! I've seen plenty of dinosaurs on the island. Including many that science doesn't know about…"

Once again… behind on what science discovered during the time he was missing.

"But I didn't think there would be prehistoric mammals here as well. Fascinating." Said Stanford.

"Hey! You forgot something when you left." Said Sanji.

"What?" asked Stanford.

"Your lunch." Said Sanji glaring at him.

"Oh yes… I did forget my lunch." Said Stanford realizing that he forgot his lunch.

Sanji handed him the lunch box and glared at him.

"Eat it." He said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea I mean we're in the middle of a jungle with all sorts of wild animals." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

"I said eat it." Growled Sanji as the air seemed to turn black around him, "I had to make three lunches just to make sure you eat."

"Aren't you against wasting food." Said Stanford still stalling.

"We both know that Luffy's going to eat the extras." Said Sanji who's visible eye seemed to be now be glowing, "So stop stalling and each your lunch…"

Stanford sweat dropped and he looked at the smilodon who he noticed was beaten up and gave him a look of "Do what he says, man!"

Stanford joined him on the smilodon and he joined the search for the crew while he ate the lunch.

Turned out Sanji had gotten back and found the ship was empty and was now looking for them.

He has also killed a large meat-eating dinosaur as part of the hunting completion.

Sanji just brushed it off as a lizard though.

That was when they saw a strange building in the middle of the jungle. It was all white.

They both went to examine the building.

"It's made of wax." Said Stanford.

"That's weird." Said Sanji.

They went inside the building, where the two had tea and Stanford explained that the "Lizard" Sanji killed was actually a thought extinct creature.

"I see…" said Sanji, "So you're just okay eating something that's supposed to be extinct."

"Of course, part of science is extinct with certain things and if eating to certain things about it is perfectly normal." Said Stanford.

Sanji just stared at Stanford, "What have you eaten before?" he asked.

"You… you don't want to know." Said Stanford.

"Wait a second! Why are we just having tea!" Sanji yelled out relaxing what they were doing.

"Honestly I don't' know either." Said Stanford.

That was when they heard a nearby Transponder Snail ring.

Sanji walked over.

"You're seriously going to pick it up." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

"Hey you reached the crap café." Said Sanji with a sweat drop.

Stanford just face palmed.

"Mr. 3 what are you doing?" asked the voice on the other end.

Both Stanford and Sanji looked at each other realizing something was going on.

"Oh just messing around." Said Sanji.

"I want a status report, have you killed those pirates yet?" asked the voice.

"Oh don't worry, I've already killed them." Said Sanji.

"Good, I'm sending over an Eternal Pose to Alabasta so we can discus the next stage in the plan." Said the voice.

"Of course." Said Sanji.

That was when a vulture and an otter showed up, as it turned out they were the messengers Mr. 13 and Miss Friday of Baroque Works as well as skilled assassins themselves.

Yes even an otter and vulture skilled assassins… which was why it was a problem when the two started attacking Sanji and Stanford.

Sanji kicked away Miss Friday (AKA the vulture) while Stanford took out one of his smaller guns and shot Mr. 13 (AKA the otter) knocking it out with the strange ammo.

"Mr. 3! Mr. 3 what's going on?" asked voice.

Stanford wrote down something to tell him.

Sanji stared at it, because said line was "I'm all fine now, thank you… how are you?"

Sanji just gave hi ma weird look and winged it on his own.

"Everything's fine, as it turned out that they weren't as dead as I thought." Said Sanji.

"IS that so?" asked the voice, "Just be aware for further orders…"

The other person hung up.

"I think that was Crocodile." Said Stanford.

"Yeah I figured that too." Said Sanji, "Also what was up with the script you gave me!"

"If you must know it's a sentence I've been wanting to say in the proper context…" said Stanford, "If I wasn't able opt say it, at least I would have had a proxy."

Sanji just stared at the older man in front of him.

"Let's just find Nami, Vivi and the others." He said.

"You're right." Said Stanford, "If Baroque Works in on the island then they must be in trouble."

The two found the eternal pose that the two were bringing and took it. Worried about their crewmates.

As it turned out Vivi, Zoro and Nami were captured by Mr. 3 who used his wax powers to trap them in a cake that slowly covered them in wax along with Broggy.

Luffy, Usopp and Carue fought hard and they did free them though Zoro did try to cut off his legs, and the way to free them did involve fire so Nami and Vivi's clothes were burned off but they were alive thankfully.

And thankfully the others Mr., 5, Miss Valentine and Miss Golden Week were all defeated as well.

Turned out that wasn't the other thing going on, turned out Mr. 5 sabotaged the giant's fight, resulting in Broggy killing Dorry.

Or rather it looked at that way and he survived.

But of course that wasn't enough for the Straw Hats as they thought they were stuck.

Then Sanji and Stanford found them.

"Oh good we found out." Said Stanford then he saw the state of everyone, "I take it everyone was fighting Baroque Works."

"I take it you weren't eaten by a dinosaur." Muttered Nami glaring at him.

"Nami!" cheered Sanji looking at her as she was in her underwear.

"So I guess since I've done as much research on the island… we can leave now." Said Stanford.

"Look I don't know what you've been doing with your research." Said Nami, "But we can't leave the island."

"Why?" asked Sanji and Stanford at the same time.

"Because it takes the Log Pose a year to set on the island." Said Nami.

"Oh we don't need that." Said Stanford.

"We got the Enteral Pose." Said Sanji holding it up.

Everyone's jaws dropped when they got that.

"Thank you Sanji!" cheered Nami hugging him.

Of course his eyes erupted in hearts.

"Wait! There are giants on the island?" asked Stanford.

He once again took out his journal.

"Tell me everything you can." Said Stanford.

"Nope! Nope!" said Nami pulling him away, "We don't need to spend any more time on this island!"

The other said their good byes to the giants and they headed back to the ship

Of course there was that little problem of the hunting completion, turned out they had seemed to be a tie with Zoro bagging a triceratops.

"The dinosaur I killed it bigger than yours!" yelled Sanji.

"No way the rhino I killed is bigger than your lizard thing!" yelled Zoro.

"Triceratops!" corrected Stanford as he analyzed the bodies of the two dinosaurs that were killed.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"What you killed is a triceratops." Said Stanford.

"What well whatever! Its still bigger than the thing you killed!" yelled Zoro.

"Will you shut up and just cut up the meat!" yelled Nami.

"Also try to keep the meat seprated. If I'm to properly analyze the meats I have to know which is which." Said Stanford.

"What?" said Zoro.

"He's talking about scientifically eating them." Muttered Sanji.

Zoro was very confused, "I'm going to pretend that makes sense." Muttered Zoro.

They cut up the meats (and seprated them as per Stanford's request).

Though Luffy was bemoaning the fact they couldn't take all of the meat.

"Luffy you know you can eat Stanford's extra lunches right?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"I already ate them." Pouted Luffy.

"Oh…" said Usopp.

They started to sail away from the island with Stanford very happy with the results of the island.

However as they were sailing away they saw Dorry and Broggy awaiting for them because they remembered something.

"Don't worry… no matter what you do keep sailing." They told the crew.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

That was when a giant gold fish surfaced and proceeded to eat the ship. However thankfully much like Laboon they weren't dead yet. And Luffy gave the order to keep sailing.

However thanks to attack from the giants that killed the giant goldfish and left a gigantic hole in it they were able to make it out.

And so they sailed on the way to Alabasta unaware of something happened back on Little Garden, something terrible and didn't show itself right away… and that their plans to head toward Alabasta would change in the worst way possible.

Next Time: Nami is very sick and the only hope is to get her to a doctor. Thankfully they find an island... and island with only one doctor. Can Luffy and Sanji make it on time? Will they end up getting a new crewmember as well? Find out next time!


	17. Drum Island

A/N: Normally I don't respond to Guest reviews, but I felt like I had to for Joe Curran... I explained this before BUT a lot people don't read author's note (and I hope you're reading this one) so I felt like I should reiterate this. The real meat of the story isn't until they get to Gravity Falls, and it's still going to be a long while until I get there... there so many story arcs... and most of it I don't really want to write that much (Except for a bunch of upcoming jokes and a character arc I'm planning for Skypiea through Post Enies Lobby)... so yeah there's a lot of story arcs plus Strong World to get though before then (though there will be a couple story I will be skipping for very obvious reasons.)... So yeah... Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 17: Drum Island

The Going Merry continued on the way to Alabasta. Thankfully Usopp was telling Stanford information about the giants he had gotten.

"Thank you for getting this information." Said Stanford.

"No problem." said Usopp, "Considering I'm planning on going there future I think you'll see it soon."

"Hopefully…" said Stanford, "I mean unless we get an Eternal Pose there no guarantee we'll get there."

"Oh come on Ford! Don't be like that!" laughed Luffy nearby.

He sweat dropped as the two began to cheer about going to the island of Elbaf.

"Nami!" cried out Vivi.

Everyone heard this and ran towards them, Nami was completely flushed and it was clear she was struggling to breathe.

Ford felt her forehead.

"She's burning up." Said Ford.

They took her to the women's room and laid her in the bed. Luffy and Sanji joined in as they were worried.

As Stanford was the closest thing to a doctor on board (he did have doctorates but they weren't medical).

"Her fever is 40 degrees Celsius." Said Stanford.

"Oh no…" said Vivi.

"She looks like she's in a lot of pain." said Luffy.

"Of course she's in pain!" said Vivi.

"I wouldn't know… I've never been sick." Said Luffy and Sanji.

"what! Seriously!" yelled Vivi.

"Really? That's quite fascinating." Said Stanford with the look in his eye whenever he wanted to study something.

"Now's not the time." Said Vivi.

"You're right." Sighed Stanford.

"Hey… wait! You're a doctor!" said Luffy.

"I am Luffy, but I'm not that kind of doctor." Said Stanford.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Damn it Luffy! I'm an engineer, not a physician!" yelled Stanford who seemed to be smiling.

"Why are you smiling." Said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"I'm smiling?" asked Stanford, "Great not again."

This just made the three sweat drop.

"It's just that it's something from my childhood that I wanted to say with the proper context…" said Stanford.

"Is this like that thing you tried to get me to say to Crocodile?" asked Sanji.

"No don't be ridiculous…" said Stanford, "Ones from Star Wars and the other form Star Trek… they're very different and I happen to be the bigger Wars fan than I am Trek."

"Can we get back to the point…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"Oh right." Said Stanford, "While I do have medical knowledge it's not that compressive. I don't have enough skill to treat her."

"Can we just wait until we get to Alabasta?" asked Luffy.

"No… not with a fever this high…" said Stanford, "She needs medical attention now."

That was when Nami got up.

"Nami… you should be lying down." Said Stanford.

"No… she has to know…" said Nami, "There a newspaper in my drawer, Vivi… please read it."

Vivi blinked then found the Newspaper.

IT was a story about Alabasta… how much of the Royal had deserted the kingdom and joined the rebellion.

"That's not good." Said Stanford being the first say something.

Everyone but Vivi looked at him with sweat drops.

"Someone had to say it." Said Stanford with a shrug.

"I can't believe it…" cried Vivi.

Vivi cried about this, after all it was a huge deal.

It was quite the shock. Such a shock that none of them noticed that Nami escaped the room while they were distracted.

"Wait! Where's Nami?" asked Luffy.

"Stanford!" yelled Nami.

"She really shouldn't be yelling." Said Stanford.

Then he realized something else.

"If we're all down here… who's looking after the Enteral Pose?" asked Stanford.

There was awkward silence.

They all ran out realizing that they really shouldn't have put Zoro in charge of it.

He found Nami rambling about a storm.

"There's a storm…" said Nami, "It's coming."

"Should we?" asked Usopp.

"Considering she originally called us to yell at me… I believe it is a good idea to listen to her." Said Stanford.

"She called you…" muttered Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Just do it." Said Luffy, "I trust her."

They made preparation for the storm and sailed away.

As they did they saw the storm behind them.

"No way…" said Sanji.

"Astounding even in this state, Nami intuition is as sharp as ever." Said Stanford.

Vivi looked at the storm then back at the crew.

"We need to get to Alabasta as fast as we can." Said Vivi, "And in order to properly do that, we need our navigator in the best shape she can possibly be."

"All right! Let's go find a doctor!" said Luffy.

Over the course of the next couple of day they sailed somewhat aimlessly, however thankfully the weather began to get colder and stabilize, which sounded bad but was in actually a good thing as it meant they were getting close to an island.

However they also ran into trouble during this time, another pirate crew, one where the captain was able to eat a chunk of the ship.

That wasn't a joke… he really did eat a chunk of the ship thanks to a Devil Fruit.

Stanford didn't participate in the fight, as he was looking after Nami (being the only member of the crew with medical knowhow).

However he did heard about it.

"The Munch Munch Fruit on a pirate?" asked Stanford.

"Yeah, you heard of it?" asked Usopp.

"A king of a kingdom, I have seen it in action during a banquet at the Reverie." Said Stanford, "I guess the king must have died…"

"I guess…" said Usopp with a shrug.

However Stanford didn't know the truth.

Thankfully soon enough it was indeed true, they were near an island.

As it turned out each island on the Grand Line had it's own special climate: Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter and each other had their own seasons. Thanks to having 16 different seasons it caused the strange weather.

And the island they were approaching was a winter island.

Luffy was excited of course but everyone was more concerned about looking for a doctor.

They arrived at the island, Stanford continued to watch over Nami. However he ran out of the room when he heard gunshots.

He got to the deck and found Luffy and Vivi bowing to a group of a what looked to be a militia.

He also noticed Vivi's arm was bleeding.

"I've been missing out haven't I?" asked Stanford.

"This is serious!" yelled Sanji and Usopp at the same time.

Thankfully the militia decided to help them find a doctor, with Zoro staying behind the watch the ship. They brought Nami to a house where she could rest. The leader o the militia had introduced himself as Dalton.

"I'm sorry…" said the man who was clearly the leader of the militia, "but there is no doctors here in town."

"What?" asked Sanji.

"This town has a decent sized population, yet there's no doctors?" asked Stanford, "Why is that?"

"It's a long story." Sighed Dalton, "In fact there is only one doctor on the island, they say she's a witch. If you look out side you will see where she lives."

Sanji did and it turned out that Luffy and Usopp had built a giant snowmen outside blocking the view.

After beating him up and knocking it down they saw a palace in the distance on top of a strange shape mountain.

They tore down the snowmen and Dalton explained it.

"They say every once in a while she comes down the mountain with her pet reindeer, soaring through the skies." He explained, "She also likes pickled plums."

"It sounds like something out of a fairy tale." Said Stanford who took out his journal and a pen.

"Now's not the time for research!" yelled Sanji.

"Now the real question is how are we going to get Nami to the doctor since she only comes out every once in a while." Said Usopp.

Luffy began to wake up Nami.

"Don't wake her up!" yelled everyone else.

"Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Nami! There's a doctor but she's on the stop of a very high mountain." Said Luffy, "You think you can go up there?"

"Sure…" said Nami with a sad and strained smile.

The others sighed.

"All right, I'm coming with!" said Sanji, "Better not leave darling Nami alone with him."

And so they got ready for the climb.

"Be careful." Said Vivi.

"I hate to ask this favor since Nami's life is on the line…" said Stanford.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"Do you think it would be possible to get a rock from the mountains?" asked Stanford, "I have never seen a geological formation like that, I would like to examine a rock."

"Seriously?" asked Sanji.

"Sure!" said Luffy, "You mean the crazy looking mountains, right?"

Stanford nodded.

"Seriously!" yelled Usopp.

"You were building snowmen! How is that any different!" yelled Stanford.

"Touché…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Luffy with a shrug.

Dalton gave them a warning about some killer rabbits that would cause problems on that side of the mountain, but the two decided it would be fine and headed any ways.

"Do you want to come inside?" asked Dalton.

"No I'll be fine." Said Vivi.

Stanford was clearly stretching the mountains so he was fine, Usopp decided stay with them.

"So why doesn't this island have any doctors?" asked Usopp.

"Long ago this island was well known for its doctors." Explained Dalton.

"What happened?" asked Vivi.

"One day our former king declared that all but the 20 best doctors were illegal. Those 20 Doctors were then made to be his personal doctors." He explained.

"How could he do that?" asked Vivi.

"He was a tyrant." Said Dalton.

"what happened?" asked Usopp.

"A pirate crew attacked, it was small only five members however the power they had was far stronger than anything I had ever seen." Said Dalton.

"He died in the attack?" asked Stanford not looking up from his journal but he was clearly listening to the conversation.

"No worse… he fled this country with his guards and doctors." Dalton explained.

"What! How could he do that!" yelled Vivi.

"Wapol was a cruel king!" said Dalton.

"Wait! Wapol!" said Vivi.

"That was the pirate who attack Merry on the way here!" said Usopp.

"So he didn't die so that the fruit could re-spawn." Muttered Stanford.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"I've met him once at the Reverie." Said Vivi.

"what were you doing at the Reverie." Said Dalton eyeing Vivi suspiciously.

"I saw him the Reverie as ell." Said Stanford, "I had heard terrible things about him not mention how much ate the banquet thanks to his Devil Fruit."

Dalton was going to ask him.

"I used to be friends with King Phoenix of Daisy Island of the East Blue but I cut all ties with him after I stole money from him and became a pirate." Said Stanford.

Dalton blinked, "Wait… are you that scientist who wanted to explore the Grand Line but couldn't understand that he didn't want to for your safety?" he asked.

"How did you know!" yelled Stanford.

"I overheard his mother-in-law tell some other guests." Said Dalton.

Stanford pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed that Helen told a bunch of people.

"Am I seriously the last person in the whole world who knew this." He muttered.

"Sounds like it." Said Usopp patting his back.

Vivi breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that he did that deflect why she went.

"Dalton!" called out a random town's person.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The doctor was just seen in Coco Weed!" yelled the towns person.

"What!" yelled Dalton.

"Coco Weed?" asked Usopp.

"She went out yesterday." Said Dalton, "I didn't think that she would go out two days in a row."

"That doesn't matter we should meet up with her and tell her about Nami." Said Stanford.

And so they headed to Coco Weed via sleigh.

And they made it there, however she wasn't there.

"Sorry but your doctor is in another town." Said a town's person.

"Why didn't you put it like that?" asked Usopp.

"Where did she go?" asked Vivi.

"She wet to Gyasta." Said the town person.

"Where is that?" asked Usopp.

"It's another town, they like to ice skate there." Said Dalton.

"Dalton! Bad news!" said another towns person, "Wapol was seen."

"What!" yelled Dalton.

"It sounds like you should take care of it." Said Stanford, "We can find Gyasta on our own."

"All right!" said Dalton with a nod.

He left them to find them town.

Turned out they weren't fine.

The map they had got then was terrible and hard to read and they missed the sign.

"We're lost." Sighed Usopp.

"Great…" sighed Stanford.

That was when they heard a rumbling sound.

"What that" asked Vivi.

They turned and saw it was an avalanche.

All three decided to run for it, however they were covered in heavy snow.

Thankfully both Stanford and Vivi were fine as they emerged from the snow.

"Are you all right Vivi?" asked Stanford.

"I'm fine." Said Vivi.

That was when they saw Usopp's nose buried.

They both pull him out. But it was clear he going to fall asleep.

"Oh no…" said Vivi.

"Usopp wake up!" yelled Stanford shaking him awake.

But he didn't wake up.

"Sorry about this!" said Vivi.

Both of them pounded Usopp until he woke up.

"Thank you so much for waking me up." Said Usopp with an extremely swollen head thanks to the pounding, "Is my head swollen?"

"No…" both of them said.

They walked towards the nearest village they could.

However that was when someone else emerged from the snow.

It was Zoro who was shirtless… and lacking shoes.

"Vivi… Stanford…" said Zoro surprised, at first he didn't recognized Usopp due to the swollen head but he did thanks to his nose, "Oh… Usopp."

"Zoro… what are you doing here?" asked Stanford.

"I decided to go for a swim for training, then I saw a fish so I followed it and I ended up river…" said Zoro.

Stanford sighed, "I never got an answer why Nami was going to yell at me… but I think I now know the answer…" he sighed.

"You're supposed to watching the ship!" yelled Usopp.

"Let's just get back into town." Sighed Stanford, "I don't think we can meet up with the doctor after all that happened."

They walked back to town of course Zoro complained about the cold weather.

"I'm not giving you my jacket!" yelled Usopp.

"If I give you mine then you won't learn a lesson." Said Stanford.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Zoro.

That was when they got to town and found it was the town's people against some sort of army in a matching uniform.

"Can't let you to retrieve him." said one of the army men.

"What's going on?" Vivi asked discreetly.

The towns people recognized them.

"Dalton came here to fight Wapol but not only did he get shot by arrows but when the avalanche happened he was buried!" said the towns person, "They won't let us dig him out!"

Zoro smirked, realized that the army was the bad guys here…

So he that gave him the perfect excuse to not only fight them but get something else…

He fought one members who looked about his size and stole his clothes, making everyone sweat drop.

"Seriously…" muttered Stanford.

"Well looks like he not going to learn his lesson." Said Usopp.

"No, he will not…" sighed Stanford.

Thanks to Zoro beating the guards, Stanford took charge telling where and how to dig.

Zoro mostly sat at the side wondering who Dalton was however.

They thankfully did find him, but he was not in good shape, he was shot with arrows and buried alive in the snow. Thankfully Wapol's doctor's showed up.

They treated his injuries assuring the town's people that while they were forced to be Wapol's doctors they were still doctors.

As he recovered, Vivi gather the other three to talk.

"I think we should go up the mountain." Said Vivi, "Not only because of the avalanche but also what if Wapol gets up there? And Nami's fever was so high!"

"Yeah and then there's Dalton and Alabasta." Said Usopp, "You worry too much."

Vivi was shocked by this.

"Luffy and Sanji are with her, she'll be fine. She's in good hands I have faith in them." Said Usopp.

Vivi sighed thinking about what he said.

"He's only saying that because he's scared…" said Stanford with his eye twitching.

"Hey! I don't see you volunteering to go up!" yelled Usopp.

"I want to go up actually…" said Stanford, "I don't know if Luffy got a rock sample or not… Not to mention seeing the mountains up close as well as encountering any unique wild life this island has to offer, I would like to know about those rabbits."

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for science!" yelled Usopp.

"Do you really want an answer for that?" asked Stanford.

Usopp, Zoro and Vivi sweat dropped.

That was when Dalton came out of his house with everyone telling him not leave.

"This is our chance to be free of that tyrant!" yelled Dalton, "We must fight now to be free!"

"But you're hurt…" said one of the town's people.

"What can we possibly do?" asked another.

"I'm going to fight whatever the cost… even if I have to become a villain!" said Dalton.

This inspired Usopp.

"Hop on my back, I'll carry you the way." Said Usopp.

This was very noble of Usopp… however also very, very stupid.

Dalton was a very large man.

And Usopp isn't that strong…

It was a miracle he managed to get 10 feet really.

Zoro sighed and took over carrying Dalton, he even did with one arm.

"I was going to get serous!" yelled Usopp.

"calm down! Getting angry will be pointless on this climb." Said Stanford.

"Come on! I was going to make it!" yelled Usopp.

"Wait!" yelled one of the town's people, "If you can give us 30 minutes then we can have one of the old ropeways set up!"

"But Wapol cut them all down when he left!" yelled a town's person.

"But someone tied up a new one just outside of Gyasta!" said another Town's Person.

The others were surprised by this fact and waited for them to fix it up ad get them there.

Also thankfully some of that waiting was the travel time too so it balanced out a little.

They were on the ropeway with many of the town's people joining with Dalton knowing he couldn't fight alone not in the shape he was in.

Stanford and Zoro mostly looked at the view on the way up.

With Stanford making some sketches of the of the mountains at that angle.

"Hey that's a good picture." Said Zoro looking over his shoulder.

"Why thank you Zoro." Said Stanford.

"Seriously! We should be focused on other things!" yelled Usopp.

However Dalton started coughing up blood.

This had gotten everyone attention as Dalton yelled about how they had to end Wapol's Tyranny.

There was one part that really struck Vivi however.

"What's wrong with wanting your country to have a heart!" he yelled out.

She was shocked at this and walked away form everyone.

That was when Dalton took out some dynamite.

"When we get to the place everyone take cover." He said.

However on the rope way they saw someone on top of the castle.

"There's someone up there!" yelled the town's person.

Stanford took out his binoculars.

"Do you bring those everywhere?" asked Usopp.

"It's a good idea to." Said Stanford, "Don't worry by the way, it's just Luffy, he is wearing Nami's coat however."

"What! Seriously!" yelled Usopp.

That was when they saw something flying away from the castle.

"Sorry at the angle I was I wasn't able to see what it was." Said Stanford, "Hopefully it will be fine."

"It wasn't Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"If it was I would be freaking out right now." Said Stanford.

Zoro and Usopp realized he probably would be.

"So Luffy is fine… so we don't have to wry about him." said Stanford, "We just have to worry about what else might be there."

They got to the station. That as when Stanford relaxed something.

"Wait… Zoro… I think you should go alone." Said Stanford.

"All right." Said Zoro with a shrug.

"Why are you telling him to go alone?" asked Usopp.

"If he's fighting Wapol then knowing Luffy he'll probably make some assumptions considering who Zoro stole his clothes from." Said Stanford.

"DAMN IT LUFFY!" yelled Zoro.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Let's go now." Said Stanford.

"Zoro's going to kill you when he figures it out." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

Stanford just said nothing in response.

"You set me up, Pines!" yelled Zoro once they made out of the rope way station.

"Oh he! You're all here!" said Luffy surprised.

"We used a ropeway to get up here." Said Vivi.

"Oh cool!" said Luffy.

"How are Nami and Sanji?" asked Vivi.

"They're fine!" said Luffy with a bright smile.

Then he remembered something, "Oh hey I broke off a rock for you!" said Luffy.

Luffy tossed the rock at Stanford.

"hank you Luffy!" said Stanford.

"Why did you even want a rock anyways?" asked Usopp.

"well you see just by studying the rock and the composition I can determine how the mountains were formed, if it's a volcanic rock…" said Stanford.

"What were you doing top of the castle anyways?" asked Zoro interrupting Stanford because he really didn't want to hear it.

"Oh I was kicking the king's ass!" laughed Luffy.

"Then the thing you sent flying was Wapol! What about the other two!" said Dalton.

"Oh the reindeer handled them!" said Luffy, "By the way I found another crewmate."

Dalton was confused before seeing a strange looking creature that looked that seemed to be something mixed with a blue nosed reindeer.

He recognized it and thanked the reindeer for helping free the country.

However the town's people and Usopp began to freak out while Luffy chased after the weird thing declaring it the new crewmember.

Sometime later Stanford and Vivi were checking on Nami. She had explained that the doctor's assassinate Chopper (who was the strange reindeer create) was the one to treat her.

However after the explanation, there was another topic at hand…

"You know he following a cloud right?" asked Nami glaring at Stanford, "HE wasn't even looking at the Enteral Pose…"

"Two things: Should we really be arguing right now?" asked Stanford.

"Yes! Because I paused out before I could scold you!" said Nami glaring even more harshly.

"And second I don't know who put him in charge of the Eternal Pose, I know I would have done a better job than him because I was the one who taught you about Log Poses however I was busy helping take care of you as I'm the only person on the crew with medical knowledge! Scolded Stanford.

"Okay... you dodged a bullet this time doctor. But if Zoro ever is put in charge I'm blaming you!" said Stanford.

Stanford sighed.

"Let's talk about something else…" said Vivi.

"Should we be concerned about Sanji's screaming?" asked Stanford.

It should be now noted that Sanji was screaming through out the castle.

"It's own fault for not following doctor's orders." Said the doctor coming through the doors.

It was an extremely old woman… from the neck up. She had an oddly young body.

She was Doctor Kureha.

Stanford shuddered when she walked in.

"Is everything all right?" asked Vivi.

"I'm getting flashbacks of Helen…" said Stanford.

"It's okay… it's okay…" said Vivi having met the mother-in-law of the king at the Revere.

"I hope they never meet." Said Nami.

Stanford glared at Nami.

"It slipped out!" said Nami.

Stanford shuddered, "I have a new non-Bill related greatest fear…" he said.

Both Vivi and Nami and were confused.

"Just never mind." Said Stanford.

That was when Nami over heard Kureha ask Dalton about a key, that he kept on his person.

That was when Nami got a devious idea.

"Doctor how about you let you waive the fee for our treatments and let me leave right now." Said Nami.

"Impossible that's a silly thought! I'll be taking all your goods and treasure on your ship!" said Kureha, "And you're going to stay here and rest here for tow more days."

"Nami she has a point about resting." Said Stanford.

Nami glared at him, this time it was a glare with the threat of violence.

"Well I can always get the notes about her treatment and she can get good bed rest…" said Stanford.

"That's not going to work on me…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"I'm fine through, I don't feel like I'm going to die." Said Nami.

"That's not a convincing argument." Said Vivi.

However the reason why she through she could get away with it was because she snatched the key from Wapol.

Thankfully she did agree to wipe the debt.

However…

"But as for releasing you! As a doctor I can't." said Kureha, "Now listen here! I'm going downstairs for a while. My coat is in the backroom in a drawer, I have no guards posted. And the boys with a broken back has finished his treatment so he's fine."

She then left with the towns people.

"Did she just tell me to steal her coat and sneak out?" asked Nami.

"I'll go get Sanji." Said Stanford.

Stanford carried out Sanji.

That was when they saw the strange creature telling Luffy why he can't join the crew.

"But I'm a reindeer! I have antlers and hooves and a blue! I can't join the crew! I'm a monster!" he yelled out, "Of course I want to be a pirate! But I'm a monster! I can't join! I wanted to thank you! But I just can't join. Maybe in the future you can visit again…

"Just shut up and join!" yelled Luffy.

The crew minus Sanji (as he was unconscious) were happy that they had a new crewmember.

Stanford looked the most interested.

"Devil Fruit." Said Nami.

"Oh… okay…" said Stanford.

Chopper went inside to say good-bye alone.

"We really say goo bye to the doctor and hat Dalton guy." Said Luffy.

"No Chopper should go in alone. It's probably going to be a tearful goodbye" Said Nami, "She acts tough but she has a kind heart."

Stanford shuddered.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Another Helen flashback…" said Stanford.

"It's okay… they'll probably never going to meet." Said Usopp.

Stanford sighed.

"At least we'll have a doctor on board." He said trying to get his mind off to crazy old lazy doctors meeting.

"Doctor?" Luffy asked confused.

"Which means if someone gets sick you're free to act as a back up navigator if need be." Said Nami glaring at Stanford.

"I through we agreed it wasn't my fault!" yelled Stanford.

"That might be but I'm still angry." Said Nami.

Stanford sighed and sweat dropped.

After a bit longer Chopper showed up in full reindeer form running towards them pulling a sleigh.

"Everyone get in the sleigh now! We're going down the mountain!" yelled Chopper.

Before anyone could ask why they saw Kureha running towards them with some very sharp, knives sword and other weapons.

They all got on the sleigh (managing to bring Sanji thankfully).

"This isn't giving you more flashbacks?" asked Usopp .

"No Helen wasn't the type to use weapons like that… thankfully." Said Stanford.

They continued on the way using the rope, they got on the ground and still continued, it was wasn't until there were explosions from that they stopped. Durring the trip Sanji thankfully regained consciousness.

It something that made the drum shaped mountain looked like a blossoming cherry tree,.

Everyone was amazed by it, watching and admiring it's beauty, but Chopper cried, as it was something very important to him and his adaptive father figure.

After a while they headed back to the ship.

When they got to the ship almost everyone celebrated Nami health and the fact they got a new crewmember.

Chopper was a bit nervous while Cause had fallen in the river and got frozen so Vivi was worried about him.

Zoro laughed it off, while Chopper translated for him telling the others that he saw Zoro disappear in the water and followed him.

"Wait you talk to animals?" asked Stanford looking like he wanted to know more.

"Ask him later…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"well I was originally a normal animal so I can understand them." Said Chopper.

"Then medicine isn't your only talent!" cheered Nami.

"You bastard that doesn't cheer me up at all!" he yelled whole clearly happy about the phrase causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"Wait medicine?" asked Sanji.

They informed the crew that didn't know he was a doctor about that this fact .

"You didn't know? Then why did you want him to join?" asked Nami.

"He's a transforming reindeer." Said Luffy.

"Emergency food supply." Said Sanji.

"Seriously Sanji! You wanted to cook and eat a sapient creature?" asked Stanford.

"When you put it that way…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

Nami and Chopper talked for a bit as it turned out his medical pack was in the sleigh. And soon enough he joined in on the fun.

They all celebrated Chopper joining the crew and the next stop was Alabasta.

Next Time: They get Alabasta! What will happen with the civil war? Who will Stanford face? Will Vivi join the Straw Hats or will someone unexpected join? Find out next time!


	18. Alabasta

A/N: Whoo! 10,000 hits! This isn't that good of a chapter to be honest, it surmises a lot of the arc and only uses scenes that I wanted to add... thankfully Jaya short, afterwards I have plans for a character arc... So yeah... enjoy hopefully!

Chapter 18: Alabasta

Stanford and Chopper managed to hit it off quite well. As chopper despite being young, he was genius in his own right, discovering new things about his Devil Fruit. Also there was the fact of Stanford's six fingers, which also helped.

The two of them were outcasts growing up.

Chopper with his blue nose and turning human, and Stanford with his fingers.

"Did you have anyone growing up?" Chopper asked him one day.

"That's not important." Said Stanford brushing it off, "What matters is the present…"

Chopper realized that Stanford really didn't want to talk about it. And decided it was best not to pry.

But they still got along quite a bit. And he was one of the ones who believed he was from another Dimension.

Chopper was also extremely Naïve so it wasn't so much of him just believe him, it was matter of believing a lot of lies.

Including Usopp's.

Which he fell for a few times since joining.

Of course since h joined he had to be let in on Baroque Works and how they worked.

About Officer Agents (Mr. 1 through 5) and Frontier Agents and how but Mr. 2 had a female partner.

As well as 200 Billions Agents and 2000 Millions agents.

So there was a lot they wee facing.

However the real first problem came one day when the ship approached a hot spot.

As in a pot in the ocean over a volcanic area.

Nami explained it to the most of the crew.

"You seriously not getting excited about it?" asked Zoro.

"It's an extremely common occurrence that it happen all over the world in every ocean." Said Stanford giving Zoro a deadpan loom, "In fact there's more volcanic activity in the ocean than on land."

"All right! All right, it's not something that interests you." Grumbled Zoro.

Stanford nodded.

And so they sailed through the steam caused the hot spot. Unaware that another ship was going through the steam as well.

At the same time Luffy and Usopp were fishing and using Carue at bait.

Vivi was extremely when she found out…

But she wants able to react thanks to the steam.

However then they left the steam they saw something had latched n Carue. He was wearing a tutu, a bizarre pink jacket with swans and make up.

No really.

He also fell into the water and it was clear he couldn't swim.

"Devil Fruit eater." Said Stanford.

By this point they had met several so it was starting to get unsurprising.

Once they rescued him, they gathered around him wondering about what kind of Devil Fruit he had.

The man showed off by smacking Luffy in the face sending the rubber man flying.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on!" said the man in a very familiar voice.

They saw that the man had turned into Luffy.

Everyone was in shocked at this.

They ever in even more shock when Stanford disappeared and reappeared next to Vivi who was on the upper deck.

"Seriously!" yelled the crew.

"I've had some bad experiences with shape sifters before…" said Stanford blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"That's unexpected." Said the man turned back to himself by touching his face.

Then he touched the other members' faces that were on the lower deck.

He didn't have to slap them to copy them. He also showed off to the crew how his Devil Fruit powers worked, with touching his face with his right hand he can change it and touching with his left hand he change back.

However even if the man was friendly Stanford was extremely suspicious of him. And it didn't help that Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had quickly befriended him.

The man even performed a show for the three, however during the show Vivi and Stanford saw him.

"That's…" said Vivi.

"I knew he was suspicious." Said Stanford.

However soon enough the man's ship came in, and he bid goodbye to the crew. However the crew got a shock as he left with his crew cheering for him calling him his codename: Mr. 2.

"I never met him…" said Vivi, "But I heard that he wore a tutu, did ballet, wore swans."

"Are you blind?" asked most of the crew.

They began to come up with plans with how to deal with Mr. 2. Zoro's plan was used, which involved an X under a set of bandages.

"This is quite clever." Said Stanford.

"Yeah, it's too smart for you." Said Sanji, "Are you see you're the real Moss Head?"

"You want to die!" yelled Zoro.

It's him." said Usopp.

"It's defiantly him." said Sanji.

"All right! No matter what these Xs are the sign of fellowship." Said Luffy.

And so they continued their way to Alabasta. However when they got there, Luffy was seprated from the others. What was worse was that Mr. 3's boat was also there.

So it was up to Stanford, Sanji and Chopper (in deer form) to get supplies.

"Look it is a terrible idea to buy them dancer clothes." Said Stanford.

"But it's perfect for them." Said Sanji.

"There's blending in, then there's terrible clothes for the desert." Pointed out Stanford.

However they then noticed someone asking about Luffy.

He was shirtless however that only made the thing on his back stand out, a tattoo with a pirate mark.

"That's Whitebeard's mark." Said Sanji.

"whitebeard?" asked Chopper.

"He's said to be the strongest pirate in the world." Said Stanford, "If someone that dangerous is after Luffy's it's a bad sign."

They bought the rest of the supplies as quickly as possible and met up with the others, where they put on the clothes that were gotten for them.

"Dancer costumes?" asked Vivi face palming.

"I should point out that I was against it and there is a perfectly good reason why I didn't fight any more."

"Oh I don't mind." Said Nami, "These are pretty cute."

"But we can't walk around in them."

"The reason why you couldn't argue better be a good one." Sighed Vivi.

"Someone's looking for Luffy, a member of the Whitebeard pirates." Said Stanford.

It should be noted that during this conversation Nami was trolling Chopper with some perfume she had gotten… yes this is important.

However that was when they saw Luffy running for them.

And all hell broke loose.

However the good news was that the man looking for Luffy wasn't an enemy. In fact he saved them from the marine with his devil fruit powers.

"He's my brother." Said Luffy with a big grin

"Your brother!" yelled almost everyone else.

"Look it's not important if he has a brother or not! We have to get out of here!" yelled Stanford.

Everyone stared at Stanford with sweat drops.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing…" said Sanji realizing for some reason he should agree with him, "We need to get out of here!"

The rest of the crew realized they were right and headed back to the ship.

They sailed to another spot on the island, where Vivi sent Carue with a message for her father.

As they once again sailed to another part of the island Luffy began to explain about his brother.

He was three years older than Luffy and also a pirate, which was why he was on the Grand Line. And Luffy pointed out that his brother didn't always have a Devil Fruit and thought it was cool that he did.

Also when they were kids he always beat Luffy.

He also showed up to talk to Luffy.

He offered Luffy to join his crew, but of course Luffy declined.

He also gave Luffy a piece of paper.

"I bet he gives you a lot of grief." Said Ace, "Take care of him okay."

After saying goodbyes he went to leave while explaining his goal at the moment to get revenge on a man who did the worst crime a pirate can do to his crew, murder a crewmate and jump ship.

However there was the fact that the man went by a name that surprised Stanford.

"Wait did you say the man's name was Blackbeard?" he asked.

"You heard of him?" asked Ace becoming hopeful.

"No… it's just a coincidence about something… I heard the name long ago as a child." He said, which was technically true.

"You look older than him…" said Ace, "Or you're aging really badly."

"Maybe he just heard similar stories to him." said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Ace with a shrug.

He looked at Luffy, "I'll see you again on the high seas as strong pirate."

However after Ace left, Stanford knew he had to a explain.

"Blackbeard was the name of a pirate from your Dimension?" asked Usopp.

Stanford nodded, "IT was entries ago. But he was the most infamous pirate to ever exist in my home dimension." He explained.

"That's so cool that pirates exist in your dimension." Said Luffy with a big grin.

"It fell out of style centuries ago, now they're just used in tourist traps and history museums" said Stanford.

"Can you please stop it the other dimension talk." Said Nami sowing the piece of paper to the ribbon in Luffy's hat.

Vivi then laid down their plan, which was to dock an in abandoned town, then head to the town where the Rebels were headquartered ad convince them to end it peacefully.

"What if they moved headquarters because they realized it wasn't suitable to be stationed there anymore?" asked Stanford.

"I'm sure they're still stationed there." Said Vivi.

Stanford wasn't sure about that. But they had other things to worry about when they got to the docking location.

Namely Kung Fu Dudgeons.

Which Luffy defeated and became their new master.

And they had to give them half their reactions so that they wouldn't follow them into the desert.

Vivi also explained why the town they docked in was abounded, thanks to the drought, the river had lost most of strength and the seawater began to fill it.

Not only that but the drought was blamed on the king.

Why?

Because of a thing called Dance Powder.

Nami and Stanford explained was it was, a powder when burned would cause rain but at the cost of other location loosing it. It was so bad that people started wars.

And it was clear that Baroque Works was stealing the rain to cause the rebellion.

She couldn't help but to cry when she explained the situation, Luffy, Usopp and Sanji also got pissed at this vented their anger on some abandoned buildings.

And soon they began their trek through the desert.

There were some problems with water with Luffy drinking way too much and Chopper het heat stroke from being a reindeer in the desert.

However one of the biggest problems arrived when Luffy decided that whoever loses Rock Paper Scissors should carry everyone else packs.

And only one person disagreed with the plan, which was Stanford.

"Are you sure you don't want Luffy to carry your pack?" asked Vivi.

"Luffy's going to do something stupid." Said Stanford.

"Oh come on you should have more faith in him." said Vivi.

Surprise, surprise… Luffy did something stupid.

Though it was partially Vivi's fault not warning them about scam artist birds that ricked stupid travelers.

"I warned you didn't I?" asked Stanford.

"You were right." Sighed the others.

"It's not my fault." Muttered Luffy, "How was supposed to know."

However that was when he saw the birds that stole from them and he chased them down only to return being chased by a giant lizard.

Thankfully, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji killed it, allow them to harvest the monster for meat.

"Do you have any room in your pack?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Said Stanford writing in journal about the wildlife they were encountering, "We have nothing to preserve it."

"Good point." Sighed Sanji.

"You know you all agreed with Luffy to being with." Pointed Stanford.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji.

However it should be noted that when Luffy ran away with the giant lizard he was in the company of a camel.

And it wasn't a wild camel as it had a saddle.

It was also a sexist camel, as it only gave rides to women.

"Seriously!" yelled everyone else.

Even though Stanford didn't want to admit it he wanted a break from walking.

And after deciding on some names, which were mostly insults, Nami gave the camel the name Eyelash.

And so she and Vivi rode on ahead leaving the men alone.

"So… should we try to catch up?" asked Usopp.

That was when they noticed Luffy writhing about on the ground yelling about a tsunami.

"he's hallucinating." Said Stanford.

Then he noticed some cacti.

"He ate some didn't he?" asked Stanford.

"He did." Sighed Chopper.

Thankfully Chopper sedated him.

And Stanford took out a piece of paper from his pack and wrote down instructions for what to do if Luffy was still high after the sedative wore off.

"Wow… these are detailed instructions." Said Chopper, "How do you have so much knowledge?"

Stanford looked far away, he could almost hear the psychedelic music.

"Stanford?" asked Chopper.

"Chopper in my home dimension there is a time and place for everything. And it's called college." Explained Stanford.

"Okay…" said Chopper unsure how to respond to it.

And so the men of course crew continued on their way to the town, having to deal with the unconscious Luffy, him waking up thankfully no longer high, beating up their captain for eating cacti without asking if it was safe to eat and eventually reuniting with the women.

They got to the town known as Yuba in the middle of the night as a large sandstorm was hitting.

Once it had passed they entered the town, which was dried up and wrecked.

Vivi was in shock.

And there was a lone man digging in the middle of town.

"I'm afraid the town is all dried up. I'm sorry. But we're still known for our hospitality, so you can rest up here for the night." Said the old man.

"I heard that the rebels were here." Said Vivi covering her face so he wouldn't recognize her at the princess.

However he got upset throwing things at them.

Once he clamed down he explained that they weren't there. They had set up a post in Katorea, another town.

Stanford sighed as this decided not to point out he as right again. After all, it would make things worse for Vivi.

It wasn't like with Luffy's loosing everyone's packs… that was just stupid.

However when Luffy asked if the town was nearby he used her name.

The old man was shocked recognizing the princess, but thankfully he wasn't an enemy but someone Vivi knew and recognized, a man named Toto.

The man assured her that he believed in the king and that whatever was going on wasn't his doing.

He even told them that he feared the next battle would be the last, and se assured them that she would stop them no matter what.

They got ready for bed, however Zoro irritably threw a pillow at Usopp and that started a pillow fight.

"Stop it!" yelled Stanford, "We need to get our sleep because we have another long day of crossing the desert!"

"Oh the old man is ruining our fun." Said Usopp.

"You're the one who wanted to go sleep to being with." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

Usopp couldn't come up with a reaction to that.

"He's probably going to complain about kids these days, listening to music he doesn't like." Said Sanji.

"I don't even know what kind of music is in trend so I can't complain about it." Said Stanford, "And I'm not even 60 yet!"

Thankfully they did eventually stop fighting and fell asleep for the night.

When they left in the morning, Toto gave Luffy some water he managed to extract thanks to Luffy helping him dig.

And so they headed back to the Going Merry as that would be fast than walking all the way to Katorea.

However Luffy sat under a tree declaring "I quit!"

Everyone was confused by this declaration.

And his reason.

"I want to kick Crocodile's ass." Admitted Luffy.

Thankfully his reason was actually sound.

"Stopping the rebels isn't going to stop Crocodile." Pointed out Luffy, "We're pirates there's not much we can do there."

"Luffy is right." Sighed Stanford.

"For a dumbass he has a good point." Sighed Sanji.

"That's Luffy." Agreed Usopp.

"You think you can stop the rebels without anyone getting killed? That none of us and none of your people are going to die? We're going up against one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea. A million people are itching for a fight. And you expect everyone to live? That's naïve."

"Luffy!" yelled Nami and was about to lay into him.

However both Sanji and Stanford stopped her.

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong making sure no one dies?" asked Vivi.

"People die." Said Luffy.

That was when everything exploded, and Vivi attacked Luffy and he fought back with the two of them arguing during the fight.

Luffy ended the fight by yelling out "We're friends aren't we! Then let us help you!"

Vivi cried knowing she now agreed that they had to defeat Crocodile once and for all in order to save her country.

With the new plan they were going to head up to the town of Rainbase, one of the few places in Alabasta that wasn't consumed by the rebellion.

"So why hasn't the rebellion dens anything to the town?" asked Stanford.

"It's a gambling town…" said Vivi.

"Say no more." Said Stanford understanding why now.

As they explained their plan they heard Luffy and Usopp fighting over Luffy's water.

"Usopp." Said Stanford.

He reached into his pack and tossed out a small flask.

"that flask contains a small amount of water, just enough for a sip." Said Stanford.

"Wait is that how you rationed your water?" asked Nami wit ha sweat drop.

"wait what else is on your pack?" asked Sanji realizing that Stanford packed his own.

"I still have several perfect water rations, a few rations of an electrolyte drink for when I feel the need to perverse the water in my system, several perverse foods with low amounts of sodium, many of my smaller weapons, a smaller version of my charger, writing supplies, extra paper…" said Stanford.

This just made everyone sweat drop as his packs were so much more complicated than theirs.

"Did you really expect that we would fight?" asked Nami.

"I had a feeling that there would be a good chance we were going to fight." Said Stanford, "I just didn't think that Luffy's reasoning would be sound."

"Electrolyte drink?" asked Sanji.

"Well in my dimension it's called sports drink, but I figured it would probably be better to call it something else why here." Said Stanford.

"You can explain about it on the way there." Said Nami.

"We should get going." Agreed Stanford.

And so they all headed North with Zoro heading the wrong way until pointed out.

He did explain to Sanji the drink he made though he did wonder how and when Stanford was able to make it.

Also during the trip, Usopp gave Nami a new weapon he built.

"I don't understand why you didn't ask me to build it." Said Stanford.

"Because it would probably be overly complicated or over built." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Stanford.

"Look it's not important." Said Nami.

Actually she just felt that Stanford was a bit smart for these things and figured that Usopp would make something closer to her level.

She would later regret not asking Stanford to make the weapon… but that's later.

As they approached Rainbase they agreed that they didn't have time to plan out an attack.

"This is a bad idea." Muttered Stanford.

"I know but what else are we going to do?" asked Nami.

They soon made it to Rainbase and had Luffy and Usopp get water for them. Though Chopper did leave to do his business.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send them?" asked Sanji.

"It's just a simple task, they should be fine." Said Nami.

"I don't know knowing Luffy he'll do something wrong and get into trouble." Said Stanford.

"he's right." Said Zoro.

However it tuned out that marine once again followed them and now there were a ton of Marines chasing the two and now chasing the rest of the crew sans Chopper whop was doing his business .

IT was decided it was best to split up and meet at Rain Dinners, the casino that Crocodile owned.

However Stanford ended up alone, originally he followed Zoro but thy got separated.

"Great… what am I going to do?" he asked no one.

Thankfully after a while he ended up meeting with Sanji and Chopper.

And they came up with a plan to figure out to lure out Crocodile.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this?" asked Stanford, "We have no idea where everyone else is."

"Do you have any other plans?" asked Sanji.

Stanford grumbled.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said chopper.

And so the plan was to bet up one of the Baroque henchmen and steal his baby transponder snail and call up Crocodile to taunt him.

However as Sanji was taunting giving the name Mr. Prince as an alias they heard screaming in the background.

And the creams were the rest of the crew.

"Of course they were captured…" thought Stanford with a sweat drop.

After a bit, Stanford did his role in all of it.

Him and Chopper made sounds of a struggle and fighting.

Then Stanford took over the call.

"What's going on!" yelled Crocodile,.

"I'm all fine now, thank you… how are you." Said Stanford disguising his voice very well actually, just in case.

"What?" asked Crocodile.

On their end Sanji just face palmed.

"Sorry about but I got him." said Stanford, "He's gone…"

"Tell me where are you?" asked Crocodile.

"At the front gate of Rain Dinners." Said Stanford.

"All right then." Said Crocodile.

The call ended and Sanji glared at Stanford.

"You didn't need a proxy." Said Sanji.

"yeah." Said Stanford.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"I just wanted to say that line." Said Stanford.

"Anyways I don't think the crew recognized your voice." Said Sanji.

"I didn't know you could do voices lie that!" said Chopper.

"Just something I've been able to do on since I was young." Said Stanford not wanting to talk about the voice.

"Talk about later." Said Sanji.

Stanford nodded and took out several bombs from his pack.

While Chopper left to at as a decoy.

As it turned out Rain Dinner was in the middle of a lake on an artificial island so a bridge was needed to get in or out.

It was Chopper job to lure Crocodile away from the casino.

While Stanford blew up the bridge.

Thanks to Chopper using his human form to distract everyone, once he returned to his hybrid form, Crocodile lost him.

When Stanford met up with Chopper he found him talking with Eyelash.

"Stanford!" said Chopper, "Eyelash thinks we can get a ride out of here."

"Really? How?" asked Stanford.

Chopper explained it.

"Interesting." Said Stanford taking out his journal after hearing about.

The camel stared at the old man with the journal.

And thankfully they were able to get the ride. Which was a giant crab called a crab Mover, and thankfully Chopper had a way to find the crew.

Nami's perfume.

See it was important.

They met up with the rest the crew and scurrying away on the crab.

However Crocodile grabbed Vivi with a hook hand and his Devil Fruit powers, however Luffy grabbed Vivi and switched place with her.

"Luffy!" yelled Vivi.

"Get out him! I'll handle him!" yelled Luffy.

"But!" said Vivi.

They reassured her as they continued on their way hoping that Crocodile would be defeated.

It was the only thing they could do.

Of course they the ones that weren't captured were informed of what happened.

Crocodile ensured that the battle in Auburn would happen with a complicated plan of kidnapping the king, having Mr. 2 impersonate him and make a scene.

But the crew got their minds off in various ways.

Stanford made more entries in his journal, Usopp told stories to Chopper and Zoro used eyelash as a weight.

"Seriously…" muttered Nami.

"They're just trying to ease the tension." Said Sanji.

Then Sanji only made it worse by getting into a fight with Zoro. Pointing out he was afraid Luffy was going to lose.

Thankfully Vivi was able to cut it by pointing Luffy promised to meet back up in Alubarna.

However there was another problem, the main river of the kingdom. Which was 38 miles across.

And the crab which Nami named Pincers wasn't exactly a swimmer.

Thankfully according to Chopper there was a way to get him to cross.

Nami revealing her dancer clothes.

Yes that was important too…

Somewhat…

It didn't get that far across the river.

And they that to swim the rest of the way.

"Please tell me you packed a raft in there!" yelled Usopp to Stanford.

"Of course not, the island is a desert, I didn't think we would need an emergency raft!" yelled Stanford.

"Wait do you even have an emergency raft?" asked Nami.

"Maybe I'll buy one in the future." Said Stanford realizing that maybe it was a good idea to buy one for the future.

"Okay you're preparation is starting to get scary." Said Usopp.

However that was when a giant catfish surfaced, not only that but its favorite food was man!

As it was about to eat them however the Kung Fu Dugongs showed up and beat it up and so they used the giant beaten fish as a raft.

Thanks to this they were able to cross the river safely.

Then when they got to the other side of the river, they were met with Carue and other ducks like him.

Thankfully the type of duck Carue was the fastest animal in Alabasta.

"Is it just me is this too lucky?" asked Stanford as they all got ready for the next stage of the plan

"Now's not the time to focus on that." Said Vivi.

"She's right." Said Nami.

The plan was all wear matching white cloaks.

As they approached the capital city they saw baroque works members watching for them and they split up.

Mostly in teams of two, but one in a team of three.

Vivi however got away on her own and went to go with her plan of trying to stop it all.

With the team of three members it was revealed to be Stanford, Sanji and Chopper, fighting against an old woman and a rather big guy.

However Stanford realized something.

"Wait… did we just leave Usopp with a camel?" asked Stanford.

The two sweat dropped.

"I'm going to go find him." said Sanji leaving the fight.

All right chopper!" said Stanford taking charge, "Do you think you can hold a gun."

"What?" asked Chopper.

Before Stanford could explained a baseball landed in front of them.

A ticking baseball.

"Uh…" said Chopper unsure how to react to it.

The baseball exploded, sending both o them in the air.

They both landed hard, but they recovered.

"Okay as I was saying…" said Stanford.

Ho are you still standing!" yelled Chopper.

"you're standing too." Said Stanford, "And it wasn't even the worst explosion I've been in, as I was saying do you think you can hold a gun?"

"Why?" yelled Chopper.

"I have an idea." Said Stanford.

He gave a gun to Chopper.

"I never held one before held one before!" Chopper.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." Said Stanford.

"I don't know what you're up to! But you can't win!" yelled the old woman who was Miss Merry Christmas.

The man was Mr. 4 but he wasn't' saying anything.

That was when Stanford tossed a ball nearby them.

"as that supposed to do something!" yelled Miss Merry Christmas.

"Does it matter?" asked Stanford.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled both Miss Merry Christmas.

Chopper began to shoot at them with the gun, but because he didn't know how to really use one he wasn't doing a good job.

"Good job!" said Stanford.

"How is this a good job!" yelled Chopper.

However that was when suddenly both of them were attack by a bunch of claws from underground.

Turned out Miss Merry Christmas ate the Mole Mole Fruit.

As in the animal, not the skin thing…

"Okay… so this is bad and I need to change my plans." Said Stanford.

"Was that shooting a distraction!" yelled Chopper.

"Yes." Said Stanford, "How I've already come up with a new plan…"

"Seriously." Said Chopper.

That was when they watched as Miss Merry Christmas came out of the ground again.

However it appeared she was coming out of the ground in random places.

"I get their plan." Said Stanford, "They're going to be treating the situation like a twisted version of whack a mole."

"Whack a mole?" asked Chopper.

"It's a game from my childhood, it's a game where you whack fake moles as they came out of holes and you get more points if you whack them." Said Stanford.

Chopper nodded.

However that was when Mr. 4 came out of one of the holes. They heard a sneeze and baseball bomb was swung at them.

Chopper decided to catch it and try to toss it back, but it didn't work.

"Chopper are you all right?" asked Stanford.

"It's as heavy as a cannon ball…" mumbled Chopper.

Stanford muttered.

However that was when they saw Mr. 4 pop out of another hole and they heard the sneeze again, they turned where the sneeze came from, it was a dog… that looked like a gun.

"What is that?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know…" said Stanford.

"Not now's the time to admire it!" yelled Chopper.

That was when they saw that that a baseball bomb as heading right for them again and it blew up again.

"Do you think you can distract them?" asked Stanford.

"I don't' know…" said chopper.

"I'm here to help!" yelled Usopp.

"Good Usopp you distract them!" yelled Stanford.

He gave Usopp a bunch of guns and ran off.

"Don't' worry I have a plan!" yelled Stanford, "Just distract them!"

"What is he doing?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know." Sighed Chopper.

Chopper began to explain the situation, but Usopp didn't understand it, the part about Miss Merry Christmas was easy to follow.

The part of the clean up hitter with a dog wasn't.

However he soon understood why.

He was hit by a baseball bomb.

"And a couple more times while Chopper told him what they figured out about the bombs.

However there was more exposition to give… well sort of they discovered that Mr. 4's back was extremely heavy.

Turned out the gun dog was the result of a Devil Fruit.

"Seriously!" yelled Stanford, "A devil Fruit.

"Were you here the whole time?" asked Usopp.

"Yes I was." Said Stanford.

"But seriously… a dog that ate the Gun Gun Fruit?" asked Stanford.

"Actually you got it backwards!" yelled Miss Merry Christmas, "He's a gun at the ate the Dog Dog Fruit: Model Dachshund!"

"Really! Tell me more!" said Stanford taking out his journal.

"Now's not the time!" yelled Chopper and Usopp.

"Why am I wasting my breath on you!" yelled Miss Merry Christmas, "You'll going to die!"

"I'm sure we won't die in about three minutes!" said Stanford.

"Oh you want to make that bet." Mocked Miss Merry Christmas.

"Ford what did you do?" asked Usopp.

"Trust me on it." Said Stanford.

"Three minutes?" asked Chopper, "Does it have to do with my rumble ball."

"No… I don't recommend using it right now..." Said Stanford, "You might need to use it later and if my plan succeeds you shouldn't waste."

Chopper nodded but he did give his guns back to Stanford.

"Why are you giving them back to me!" yelled Stanford, "Keep at least on you."

He forced Chopper to take the gun.

However Miss Merry Christmas, Mr. 4 and Lasso (the dog gun) all went back into the holes.

"Seriously!" yelled Chopper, "How is this supposed to work then!"

"Trust me on!" said Stanford.

That was when Lasso came out and sneezed a ball at them.

However the ball missed, however Mr. 4 swung the bat launching it into the air.

Thankfully Chopper pulled Usopp out of the way.

"Okay! I have an idea to make things easier for yes." Said Stanford, "But I don't know if it work."

That was when Lasso poked it's head out again.

Stanford shot something at the gun dog.

However the Gun Dog began to bark loudly and caught off a lot of baseball bombs.

"What did you do?" yelled Chopper.

"I used one of my knock out darts, I wasn't sure what was going to happen though." Said Stanford.

"But you never used one on a dog! OR a gun… which shouldn't really matter but it does in this case!" yelled chopper, "You don't know how it will affect it's body!"

"I know that! But I was desperate!" yelled Stanford.

Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 both came out of their hidey-holes to see what was going on.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Miss Merry Christmas.

"I know I shouldn't be apologizing! But I'm sorry!" said Stanford.

However that was when was when Usopp showed up and hit Mr. 4 with a mallet that said it weighed 4 tons.

"Oh wow!" said Chopper with his eyes sparkling.

Stanford didn't say anything but he knew it was a bluff.

However he did have to admit he was surprised that the bluff did work as Mr. 4 did seem to be affect by it.

"Seriously what did you do!" yelled Miss Merry Christmas.

"Wait! Usopp!" get out of there.

"What! Why!' yelled Usopp.

Then Usopp realized that the three minute plan ad he ran like hell to get out of there.

"Oh no you don't!" said Miss Merry Christmas.

She dove back into the ground.

However that was when a bright electrical charge came out of the holes that she created.

"Oh wow!" said Usopp, "Impressive!"

"You still have to get out of there!" yelled Stanford.

That was when suddenly the entire area of the holes blew up, knocking Usopp into the air and injuring him quite badly.

"What!" said Chopper.

"That ball I tossed earlier was a combination bomb. It first electrocutes the enemy and then explodes." Explained Stanford.

"Way too brutal." Said Usopp.

That was when Miss Merry Christmas came out of the ground, she was injured but still looked like she would put up a fight.

"You aren't getting away with this!" she yelled.

She dug back into the ground.

"This isn't good!" said Stanford.

She jumped out of the ground to attack Stanford, however chopper fired the gun that Stanford made him keep and thankfully the large ball it shot out hit Miss Merry Christmas and zapped her good knocking her out.

"I did!" cheered chopper.

"Good job!" said Stanford.

"Yes! I am in a lot of pain!" cried Usopp.

"Usopp!" cried Chipper.

"Tried to warn you." Said Stanford.

Chopper treated Usopp's wound leaving him like a mummy.

"Oddly apparate considering the coincidence." Said Stanford.

What?" asked Usopp.

However thankfully Sanji showed up with Eyelash.

"Hey, I got your goggles." Said Sanji, "What happened?"

"Got caught up in an explosion caused by Stanford." Said Chopper.

"I see." Said Sanji with a shrug.

They heard the sounds of battle from the nearby capital city.

"that doesn't sound good." Said Stanford.

"We should meet up with Vivi in the palace." Said Sanji.

"Good idea." Said Stanford.

"But I'm injured." Said Usopp.

"Then you should have listened to my warnings." Said Stanford.

They headed into the city... and avoided as much fighting as they could. However things got worse thanks to a raging sandstorm.

And thankfully, they made it to the palace. Where Vivi was talking to Luffy and a rather pale man.

"Pell." Said Stanford politely.

"Dr. Pines." Said the man appeal named Pell politely.

Sanji, Usopp and chopper.

"I think I already slashed I know the family's guards." Said Stanford with a sweat drop.

"Oh… right…" said Usopp.

"Almost forgot." Said Sanji.

"Oh so that's how you now about Devil Fruits!" laughed Luffy.

That was when Nami suddenly showed up and whacked Usopp, hard.

"A party favor!" yelled Nami, "A party favor!"

"Well you learned how to use it…" said Usopp weakly.

"When this is all over you are so dead." Said Nami.

"What did he do?" asked Stanford.

"I'll show you later… And I'm sorry for not asking you to make my weapon… hopefully Usopp will have learned his lesson." Said Nami.

"I don't' want to know what happened…" said Stanford with a sweat drop.

"Sorry guys." Said Luffy, "That guy beat me in the desert. But I'm not going to let him beat me again! Let's end this once and for all."

Luffy rocketed himself to the place while the crew cheered.

However Vivi had extremely bad news. Crocodile had a bomb that he was going to use blow up the place… and it was a 3 miles in diameter explosion.

"All right…" said Stanford putting together some thoughts about it.

"There's no time to think about it!" yelled Usopp.

"Maybe not for you." Said Stanford.

""What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Usopp.

"I'm sure whoever is blowing up the bomb is nearby." Sad Vivi.

"That means who's ever exploding it will die…" said chipper.

"Figures someone like Crocodile will sacrifice his own men." Muttered Nami.

However that was when a member of Baroque Works showed up and tried to attack Vivi.

Key word is tried.

Sanji and Zoro got to him first.

But he wasn't alone.

There were other, but Sanji and Zoro went to handle him.

The others scattered and got out o the sand storm covering that area of the city.

Sanford was alone and got to the roof of a building.

He looked began to do calculations using piece of paper and a pen putting all of the pieces together where it might be.

"That's it!" said Stanford.

At the same time he saw a red smoke and knew it was Usopp.

"That means they figured it out as well." Said Stanford.

However he didn't' follow the red smoke but instead headed to where he figured out the where the bomb was.

The block tower and thankfully Vivi figured it out as well.

"Dr. Pines." Said Vivi breathing a sigh of relief as she was with Usopp.

"The clock tower, right?" asked Stanford.

"yes." Said Vivi.

That was when Nami and Chopper arrived and Vivi explained it.

"But how are we going to get up there?" asked Stanford, "Wait where's Pell?"

"I don't know." Said Vivi, "If he was here… we would have had a chance."

However that was when they heard a shout of "Hey!"

Turned out Sanji made his way into the building and was pretty high up.

Usopp left a message from where he shot the smoke.

However what happened next was baffling.

Zoro had made his way even higher because thanks to the Marines that had were helping them he headed "North" which in his mind meant "Up" so he headed up.

"That's not going to work though… will it?" asked Stanford.

"No the clock can only be reached by the first floor." Said Vivi, "I'm going to take the stairs!"

"Wait I have an idea!" said Nami.

That was when the clock opened up and revealed a cannon and two people there.

Those two people were Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7.

They knew they had to go with Nami's plan.

However Stanford was unsure about it.

"I don't know about this." Said Stanford as Usopp stood with Chopper and Vivi on his back.

"Your math checked it out." Said Nami.

"I know… but this is just brutal." Said Stanford.

Nami sighed and realized it was because he was man.

Thankfully she had a way to change his mind.

She gave him a piece of paper.

"What is this." Said Stanford.

"Read." Said Nami as she prepared for her plan.

Stanford glared at Usopp.

"Go ahead." Said Stanford.

Usopp began to sweat at the glare.

Nami did he plan which involved using her new weapon to hit Usopp in the nuts causing him to jump externally high in shock launching Chopper and Vivi.

Sanji and Zoro quickly realized the plan and pushed the two up in their own ways, with Chopper throwing Vivi into the clock tower.

She stopped the fuse stopping the bomb… for a bit but of course Crocodile had the thing on a timer.

However Pell decided to take the bomb up into the sky and let it explode with him still attached… sacrificing his life.

However even with the explosion every continued to fight.

Vivi even tried crying out to get everyone to stop fighting but it wasn't enough.

They still fought.

IT was decided to try to get everyone to stop fighting by trying to fight themselves.

Stanford used several of his knock out stuff but it wasn't' enough.

Thankfully Crocodile was launching out some building, it was clear Luffy had won.

It took a lot but he still won.

And once he landed hard on the ground it started to rain.

As the rain cleared away the sand storm, Vivi counted to cry for everyone to stop fighting.

At first the rebels refused to back down but thankfully Chaka one of the leaders of the Royal Army ordered them to lay down their weapons.

Then as it turned out Igaram was alive and he had a boy who was there during the attack was the king was framed for, who had seen the truth.

And Kohza the leader of the Rebels who had learned the truth told them what was going on.

Thanks to this the fight finally stopped and peace had been reached.

The crew had reunited and decided to look for Luffy.

They found a man carrying an unconscious Luffy.

"Cobra." Said Stanford.

"Ah, Doctor Pines, it haw been a while. Vivi did explain you are one of the pirate that came to help." Said the man named Cobra, "So… you finally realized that Phoenix was trying to prevent your death."

Stanford just faced palmed.

"It's quite the coincidence that you joined a pirate crew that would help our kingdom." Said Cobra.

"It is.." said Stanford.

"So who is he?" asked Usopp.

"This King Nefertari Cobra." Said Stanford.

"Wait the king! And Vivi's father!" yelled Sanji in shock.

"You know you're way to casual when it comes to royalty." said Nami.

"I was practically a member of the royal family of course I'd be causal!" yelled Stanford.

"Papa!" called out Vivi.

Cobra explained that the fight Crocodile took a lot of out of Luffy and he was in fact poisoned at one point. But he was doing much better, despite being unconscious.

They talked about what should be done and told Vivi to go with her father to address the people since pirate shouldn't be anywhere anyway that they would just join them later.

Once she and Cobra were gone all of them passed out from exhaustion.

Thankfully did make it back to the place to rest and sleep.

Thankfully after a few days everyone was well rested.

Nami and Stanford actually were given some books by the king since he already read them.

And thankfully Luffy finally woke up after all the days he was unconscious.

And now that Luffy was awake, they could have a dinner.

However it quickly turned into a party that was really fun.

Afterwards they went to the royal bathhouse to clean up and the crew were joined by Cobra and Igaram.

"Sorry about that." Said Cobra, "I had intended to have it be a former dinner but it turned into a party."

"It happens with this crew." Said Stanford.

"I am quite surprised you joined a crew with young people." Said Cobra.

Stanford sweat dropped at that.

"By the way! Where's the omen's bath?" asked Sanji.

"Why would I tell you." Said Igaram.

"It's over here!" yelled Cobra pointing at the wall.

"What is wrong with you!" yelled Stanford.

Only he and Zoro didn't peak.

Then all of them fell over when Nami shouted "Happiness Punch!"

"You're all pathetic." Muttered Stanford.

"Stanford! Zoro I saw that you had restraint! Don't you want a reward?" asked Nami.

"No! I don't!" yelled Stanford.

"Wow! You're so old that you're not interested in women." Said Sanji, "I guess that's what happens when you're a 60 year old nerd."

"I'm 56!" yelled Stanford.

After recovering from Nami's show, Cobra thanked them all for saving his country.

After the bath it was decided that they should leave under cover of night in order.

However they had gotten a call from Mr. 2, he had escaped and took their ship.

He claimed it was because they were friends that they were keeping it safe.

The crew was user what to do, but they knew at least get the ship back.

Vivi was unsure if she should join them but they made a plan for her in case she wanted to join their crew…. After all she had been with them a lot on this point.

After agreeing to everything they sped to where Mr. 2 docked the ship.

Though Nami did lament on getting the money Vivi promised.

They to where it was docked and it tuned out with out Baroque Works, Mr. 2 declared the friendship.

After all if he didn't get to it, the Marines would have.

"I don't know if we can trust him." said Stanford.

"Is this about that shape shifter thing you mentioned." Said Nami.

"No… of course not…" said Stanford.

Either way he had no say in it, as Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were dancing with him.

And with Mr. 2's ship they sailed away to plan the rendezvous with Vivi.

However it didn't work out as they were soon surrounded by the Marines who attacked not with cannons but with metal spikes instead cannon balls.

It was up to Chopper and Stanford to patch up the holes but it was tough.

Thankfully Usopp managed to get through their defense by shooting one of the ships with their cannons which thankfully took out another ship, giving them a chance to escape.

But there was a chance they wouldn't be able to get away.

So Mr. 2 sacrificed himself to act as a decoy as the Straw Hats got away.

And they thankfully made to the spot in time.

However Vivi was there to say goodbye.

She couldn't leave her kingdom after all that happened.

But with Marines nearby they couldn't outright say goodbye to Vivi.

Thankfully there was a way to say good-bye silently.

Show their arms with the Xs.

Vivi smiled when she saw them and watched as they sailed away, sad to see them eave but happy that her kingdom was saved.

However once they gotten away from the island, the majority of the crew became depressed for leaving her.

The only two that weren't were Zoro and Stanford.

"You should have kidnapped her if you were going to act this way." Said Zoro.

"It's fine it's quite understandable that they're depressed" said Stanford.

"You're a robot!" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Stanford.

"You have no emotions." Said Luffy.

"I do! I just don't show them for various reasons!" said Stanford, "And besides I'm sad too, I'm just showing it."

"You have issues." Said Usopp.

That was when one of the doors opened and it turned out someone had stowed away.

"It's about time. I thought you would never leave that over sized sand box." Said the stow away.

Everyone was surprised by who it was.

It was Miss All Sunday…

Zoro, Nami and Stanford all took out their weapons, but she knocked them away with hands that appeared on their bodies. Which was part of her Devil Fruit power.

Almost everyone was worried abut her, especially since she stowed away.

But she had a reason why she stowed away.

Which was…

"I want to join your crew." She said with a smile.

And with that things were going to change for the crew big time.

Next Time: the newest member of the crew is given a welcome... sort of... but things change when a ship falling form the sky, not only that but the log pose is now pointing up. Could there be an island in the sky? And can they get there? Find out next time!


End file.
